


The Scars of Your Love

by shaiwriter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crazy Rick, Dasha - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Michonne, Jealousy, Male-Female Friendship, Oral Sex, Racist Language, Richonne - Freeform, Slow Build, Teen Romance, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 87,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaiwriter/pseuds/shaiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick's mind is snapping because of the guilt he feels regarding his wife's death. But, when he see's someone from his past, someone he loved, still loves, he fears he may have lost his mind totally. He soon comes to realize, his love from the past is not a part of his demented imagination. Michonne is really here, and he's scared to death at what that might mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Again For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> As this story progresses, there will be more pairings, and additional tags. For now, bear with me as this is my very first attempt at fan fiction!! :)

 

 _Barely able to keep the lids open_  
_At times I might think I need the rest_  
_But who would want to go back there?_

Her leg was bleeding profusely. Even more than the extreme pain she felt and her utter weariness, the fact that the walker guts might not work this time, was prominently on her mind.

“They’ll smell me this time,” she whispered. “They’ll smell me and tear me apart before I even get a glimpse of what or who is in that fucking prison.”

Michonne looked wistfully at her destination. It looked like the perfect stronghold. What could be better than a prison to keep the unwanted out? Or was that in? She was practically dead on her feet at this point and couldn’t be bothered to figure it out. She was tired. Tired of walking, tired of fighting, tired of hiding, tired of being hungry; but mostly, she was so tired of being alone. After her brief time with Andrea, she realized that even after everything that had happened, she was still a social being. And she needed some semblance of a society to survive. It was unnatural to be alone all the time ...she was just so tired.

“Fuck it,” she declared quietly. “If they get me this time at least I’ll finally be able to stop walking.”

She winced after she said this, because she knew if those monsters got her, there was a good chance that she actually would continue walking. Just like them. Michonne pushed that disturbing and almost paralyzing thought to the back of her mind. She couldn’t afford to let that direction of thought take over. If she allowed that, she was as good as dead anyway.  
Still about 100 yards away from the prison and shrouded in shadows, Michonne surveyed the area she thought would be the best place to approach. Her plan was to get as close to the gate as she could, without making whoever was in there too nervous about her being so close to the entrance of their make-shift home. While she was still looking over the gates and trying to determine if she could even make it, she noticed an old man, a fairly younger man, and what looked to be a child, walking together. They could have been grandfather, father, and son for all she knew, but honestly, at that moment, she could give a shit. They were there, and she almost cried out at the fact that she was seeing living, breathing humans again. But, them coming out also changed her plan. Instead of getting as close as she could to the gate, she’d walk, slowly, toward them.

She silently hoped that they wouldn’t shoot her, but if they did… “Hopefully it’ll be a head shot,” Michonne said to no one.

They were comfortable in there, Michonne could tell. Even before she got close enough to hear that they were talking about what to plant in their garden, she could see it. They practically ignored the few walkers that were clinging to their fence, and -- lucky for Michonne -- the walkers ignored her. She knew that wouldn’t last long because of the way her leg refused to stop bleeding.  
She couldn’t figure out a way to signal the living without drawing the attention of the dead, so she kept walking. And waited. The walkers were getting closer to her, the closer she got to the fence, but still, none of them went after her.

Finally, after what felt like hours to Michonne, but probably wasn’t more than a couple of minutes, the middle-aged man in the little gardening group lifted his head like he was listening for something, and then happened to glance her way. It looked to Michonne, like he could sense something other than the usual walking dead reaching blindly at their fence. When she caught his eye, she begged him with her own eyes to see her. He was looking, but she couldn’t tell if he could actually see her. She made her last steps to the fence and grabbed at it in desperation, hoping against hope he didn’t think she was like her current companions.  
________________________________________________________________

She didn’t moan. That’s what made Rick realize she was not one of them. She was alive, but how? How in the fuck was she able to walk among the walkers?

Their heads tilted at the same time while they looked at each other. Michonne, because she was just too tired to do anything else and Rick, because he thought he was having another hallucination. He started to open his mouth to say something to her, though he had no fucking clue what he could possibly say, but he never got the chance anyway. One of the walkers finally realized that there was a possible meal very close, and it wouldn’t even have to walk through the fence to get at it. It turned and sniffed at Michonne.

Fortunately, when greeted with the real possibility of death, Michonne promptly discarded the “I’m too tired to live” bullshit, pulled out her sword and started swinging. Her initial ferocity surprised the man behind the gate, but the fact that she was rapidly slowing down, pulled him out of his daze.

“Carl!” he yelled at his son.

Amazingly, the youngest one of what Michonne had come to think of as The Gardening Group, shot one of the walkers that was staggering up behind her, right between the eyes and almost simultaneously tossed the man the keys to open the gate. The fact that this child was so efficient took her mind off of the fact that when the “father” called Carl’s name, his voice triggered something in her. She didn’t have time to focus on that though. Michonne really was slowly running out of steam. It was getting harder and harder to pull her sword back to strike. Her arms started to feel as if they were filled with wet sand. The lack of food, constant movement, and her wound were going to be the death of her it seemed, after all. Finally, with an anguished sigh, she discovered that she couldn’t do it anymore. Her arms refused to move. She couldn’t even try and run because it seemed that her legs had given out on her as well. As she fell to the ground, one of the dead began hovering over her with its mouth (or what was left of a mouth) opened to take a bite out of her. Even with this thing about to eat her alive, she only had two thoughts; the first one was “I was _so_ close,” and the second one was “I know him”. But, before she even had a chance to contemplate any sort of response to those thoughts, she was comfortably blanketed by unconsciousness.

Rick Grimes and his son Carl made quick work of the leftover walkers that were trying to get at the downed woman. When it was clear, Rick ran over to grab her and bring her inside, but he was stopped short and he lost his breath as he looked down at her. His son was standing just inside the gate, covering his dad, but couldn’t understand why he had suddenly stopped. He was just staring at her.

“Dad?”

Hearing his son’s voice snapped Rick out of his disorientation. He reached down and picked up this person who looked exactly like the woman from all those years ago. The woman that should have been his wife and the mother of his children. Not forgetting her sword, he got her inside as quickly as he could with Carl right on his heels, and Hershel bringing up the rear as fast as he could hobble. Rick lay, who he thought could have been his Michonne, carefully down on the cold stone floor of the prison entrance, but didn’t want to look at her. He knew that he was hallucinating again and that whoever this woman was, was not who he thought (or wished) she was.

Finally, Hershel made it to the prison entrance having to push his way through lots of curious residents. He watched as Rick quickly looked over this woman that could seemingly walk among the dead, as he searched for bites or any other kind of wounds. He knew Rick would want to make the initial inspection himself. If he found a bite, he would promptly put the woman down.

“Her thigh has a pretty deep cut, maybe a stab wound, but I can’t find any bites,” Rick said to Hershel.

“Then, we need to take her to the infirmary. I can’t treat her in here on this floor.”

Rick picked up this strange new woman, but made sure not to look at her face. He couldn’t bear to see Michonne’s face again when he knew it wasn’t really there. So he looked straight ahead, and rushed, as much as he could, to the infirmary, wondering the whole way there why his mind was torturing him like this. Lori was one thing, but Michonne…his fucking Michonne. This shit was just cruel. He couldn’t figure it out, and at that moment, he didn’t want to. He’d resigned himself to just chalking it up to being fucking crazy.

“Do you think you’re gonna need any help here?” Rick asked Hershel as he watched the man prepare to clean up her leg wound.

Hershel cautiously watched Rick as he paced back and forth about the small space they had reserved for their injured. He noticed that Rick pointedly did not look at the woman lying on the table. He didn’t know what the hell was going on, but he knew Rick was going through a bit of a mental break. The last thing Hershel wanted was to be trapped in a room with Rick if he had a psychotic episode, with only the body of a woman who may or may not be able to commune with the dead separating them, and one fucking leg.

“I think I’ll be okay here. She’s out and…” Rick didn’t let him finish. Once he heard that Hershel thought he’d be okay, he had to get out. He’d risked a glimpse at the unconscious woman and she was still wearing Michonne’s face. He had to go.

Rick went back to where he laid the woman down before Hershel informed him of the need to get her to the infirmary. He needed to find the woman’s sword and he wanted to check on Carl. When he got there, it seemed like practically everyone was there, all gathered around the sword like they’d never seen one before. Rick slowly realized that Carl was relaying the happenings of the ‘rescue’.

“She was swingin’ that thing,” he pointed to the sword that was still propped on the wall where his dad left it, “like she was in Afro Samurai! It was amazin’! I could kind of tell she was tired, but she didn’t stop until she passed out. Then, me and my dad had to…”

“Carl, that’s enough.” Rick interrupted trying not to laugh at his excited son and even more excited audience. “They don’t need a complete blow by blow,” he said as he smiled down at him.  
He needed to talk to Carl, privately, and he couldn’t do it as long as Carl had a crowd enthralled by a story which seemed to be exactly like all the rest. Someone was always needing to be saved. But, if Rick were honest with himself, he knew that this one had a slight twist.

He looked at all the faces in the crowd and addressed them since they were there. Something he hadn’t done in what felt like ages to him.  
“I don’t want any of you goin’ into the infirmary unless you have no other choice. We don’t know this person,” he grimaced when he said that and hoped no one noticed, “and until we can get some answers from her, I want y’all to stay clear.”

“You takin’ over again?” Daryl asked from the back of the crowd.

“…Yeah,” Rick said looking at his friend. Even though he was hesitant about it, he knew it needed to be done. She’d walked right up to their gates and no one sounded an alarm. She was almost right upon Carl, Hershel, and himself before he even noticed. Yeah, he needed to lead again.

“’Bout damn time,” Daryl said as he walked away.

Rick could only nod in agreement. He knew Daryl didn’t fully understand what was going on with him, and when Rick finally did tell him, he’d probably get cussed out for not trusting Daryl with his pain, but he’d cross that bridge when he got to it. Right now though, he needed to get his shit together and for that, he needed his boy.  
Carl looked at his dad, a bit confused. He said that they didn’t know the new woman, be he had the feeling that that wasn’t true. At least for his father, anyway. He sure looked like he knew her when they were outside clearing those walkers so they could grab her and bring her in. He’d let it go, for now. He was too excited to hear that his dad was taking over again. Now, hopefully, he wouldn’t have to be a farmer anymore.  
Rick saw Carol making her way over to the sword, and made a beeline for it to get at it before she did.

“I’ll just put this away,” Rick said reaching the sword a mere beat before Carol was able to pick it up.

“I wasn’t going to steal it Rick. I just wanted to see it.”

“I know you weren’t gonna steal it,” he assured her. “But, have you ever handled a sword before?”

“No, of course not,” Carol said.

“Well then, I’d prefer if your curiosity didn’t cost you or someone around you a few fingers,” he said smiling at her, trying to ease the blow he knew he was delivering.

Carol was getting better at taking care of herself thanks to Daryl, but he still didn’t trust her not to hurt herself, or someone else. Not completely anyway. Then despite trying to not make her feel too bad, he did something that was even more insulting than suggesting that her lack of skills would make her or someone else and amputee. He handed the sword to Carl, his 12 year old son. Rick didn’t even realize how it would look to tell her that she was not quite ready to handle something as lethal as that sword, and then turn around and give it to his son who balls probably hadn’t even dropped yet.  
Carol realized it though, and she was inwardly seething. How fucking embarrassing. Not even good enough to hold a sword, let alone use it. She’d made up her mind, right then and there, to fix that. She went looking for Daryl.

Relieved that Carol was finally gone, and oblivious to her hurt feelings, he turned to his son.

“Carl, I think I might have a small problem,” Rick said, already hating that he was about to put more of his problems on his son. He had no choice though. Carl was the only one he completely trusted with his current issues.

“You knew that woman, didn’t you,” Carl asked. To his credit, he waited until he and his father were out of earshot of anyone. This is why Carl was Rick’s go to.

“No, I don’t know her. She just looks like someone that I knew a long time ago. Someone I loved,” he said hesitantly. He wasn’t quite sure how his boy would ingest that information, so he waited for Carl to respond.

“You loved someone before mom?”

“Yeah,” he said as he raked his hand over his face tiredly.

“What was her name?” Carl asked, very curious.

“Her name was…Michonne.”

“If you loved her, why didn’t you marry her instead of mom?” Carl asked.

Rick looked at his son. There was no anger or misplaced jealousy. Carl was genuinely curious about his dad’s past life that didn’t include him, Judith, or even his mom. Rick didn’t know what to say. For years he blamed his father, but also over those years, he’d come to realize that he couldn’t lay all of the blame at the man’s feet. He had been weak and let himself be influenced by his family, so he was just as much to blame as his father for losing his Michonne. He decided to ignore the question though, knowing full well that if Carl got a bug up his ass about it, he’d hound Rick until he told him everything he wanted to know.

 _It's already hard enough to say I need it._  
_Bad memories and good times._  
_Keep me from believing that I can still jump off._

“I haven’t seen your mom in awhile you know,” he said, nervous about what he thought was happening to him.

Carl immediately knew what his dad’s problem was.  
“Dad, that woman was real. I saw her and so did everyone else, remember?” he said gently.

“Yeah, I know she’s real…but the way she looks. She looks exactly like my…” He didn’t even want to finish that sentence.

“Dad, you have to stop this!” Carl whispered harshly.

Rick looked at his son, a bit surprised by his change in tone.

“I need you dad. Judith needs you. I know that what happened with mom was really hard on you, but,” and Carl hated that he had to do this to his dad, but he needed him to get right, “you only had to hear about it. You didn’t have to see her die, and you didn’t have to put her down when she came back. I’m not saying that because you don’t have a right to grieve, but you need to make an effort to try and get past it. Mom’s gone, we’re still here.”

Rick stared at his son, trying to figure out if he should be mad at him, or acquiesce. He knew his child was right though. He did need to get his shit together. The crazy thing was that right before Lori died, she was his absolute least favorite person on this Earth. Of course, that didn’t mean that he wanted her dead, but when he found out that she didn’t survive the birth of his little girl, he felt like a thousand pound weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Immediately following that almost euphoric feeling of utter relief however, guilt and remorse fell upon him and gripped him like a vice and he just couldn’t seem to shake it.

“You’re right Carl,” he sighed. “I do need to get my shit together. I’m sorry I’ve not been fully present for you and your sister, but I promise, I’m going to make an effort to get past mom, and be here for you.”

“Maybe … maybe you could go with Daryl when he goes on the next run?” Carl suggested tentatively.

Rick chuckled. He could practically see the wheels turning in his boy’s head. “Didn’t we just agree that I need to be here for you more, now you’re trying to send me out on a run,” he said shaking his head.

“You also need a break dad. You haven’t left the prison since mom died. I think it’ll do you some good to get away from here, for at least a little while.”

Rick gave his son a hard hug, already feeling better, as a conversation with his son tended to do for him. “We’ll see,” he said as he kissed his kid on the forehead.

Carl knew better than to push, at least not yet, but he made a note to himself to mention to his ‘uncle’ Daryl to try and convince his dad to go out with him on this next run. He then realized he still had the samurai woman’s sword in his hand and carefully handed it to his dad.

“What are you gonna do with it?” he asked as his father relieved him of his burden.

“Well, for now, I’ll just put it up here,” Rick replied, laying it carefully on the top bunk of his cell, as close to the wall as he could get it.

“I think the scabbard is still out there. You want to help me look for it?”

“What’s a scabbard?” Carl asked.

“The cover, or the sheath that holds the sword so a person doesn’t cut their back to shreds while trying to carry it.”

“Oh, the case?” Carl asked, wondering why his dad just didn’t say that.

“It’s called a scabbard, but yeah, the case,” he said shaking his head. He felt good. He hadn’t felt good in a long time. He probably should have cornered Carl sooner.  
______________________________________________________________

They made their way out of the prison to find the other half of the sword Rick had assumed responsibility for, just as Hershel was finishing up on his new patient. She still hadn’t woken up, but Hershel figured she probably wouldn’t for quite a while. Despite knowing this, he was still a little anxious to speak with her. Even though it was only for a short while, he’d never seen anyone wield a sword the way she did. He wanted to know where she learned that skill. He wanted to know where she came from. Most pressing, how was she able to walk among those walkers? But when he cleaned her off earlier, he thought he may have figured it out. He was even more anxious to share that particular bit of information with everyone else. But the question that was really nagging at him, wasn’t even for her. It was for Rick. When he ran out there to bring her in, Hershel thought Rick looked like he’d seen a ghost, only snapping out of his shock… “was it shock I saw in Rick’s face?”…when Carl called out to him. He wanted to know who she was to Rick. But, Rick wasn’t there and she was still unconscious.

“That’s fine,” Hershel said to himself. “I can wait.” He settled into a chair across the room so he was still be able to keep an eye on his patient and did just that.  
_______________________________________________________________

About 12 hours later, Hershel proved that he actually could not wait. When Michonne finally woke up, Hershel was well into his beloved REM sleep. The room she was in was dark, despite the moonlight coming through the small window in the infirmary, and unrecognizable. She didn’t dare move. Squinting her eyes to still appear asleep in case someone was watching her, she tried to look around the darkened room to the best of her ability. It was to no avail. She knew that if she really wanted to see, she’d need to move her head. Slowly she turned, feeling like she could hear the tendons in her neck creaking like a rusty gate as she tried to see something other than a ceiling. Her eyes fell upon another pair of eyes looking right back at her. She would have yelled in surprise if she hadn’t trained herself to go through this latter part of what was now considered life, mostly in silence. After looking into those sea blue eyes for a few more seconds, she spoke quietly.

“What’s your name?”

“Carl,” the kid said. Nothing more, nothing less. She liked him already, especially after she remembered what he’d done for her.

“Carl is my brother’s name. Well, was his name,” Michonne said a little sadly.  
Snapping herself out of the oncoming funk, she focused on this young boy with her dead brother’s name.  
“I think I owe you a thank you,” she croaked.

Her throat was so dry, like instead of being asleep for all those hours, she’d spent them screaming at the top of her lungs. As if he read her mind, Carl got up and got her one of the bottles of water Hershel set aside for her. He opened it for her and, to her surprise, was going to try and help her drink it. She gently reached out for it, not wanting to scare him, but also not yet knowing the full extent of her injuries. Her arms were tired as hell, but thankfully, they still worked.

“You don’t owe me anything,” Carl whispered softly, hoping his voice didn’t travel further than her. He didn’t want to get caught in here, but after what his dad told him earlier, he just had to meet the woman they brought in today. Well, technically yesterday. It was currently 3 o’clock in the morning.

“I think I do,” Michonne said softly, after she’d guzzled almost half of the bottled water Carl had given her. “You saved my life today. Thank you.”

She noticed he didn’t try to hem and haw about rather he’d actually saved her life or not. He just nodded and accepted her thanks. She was looking for a place to put the bottle, but the little table she spotted was too far for her to reach. Carl was immediately at her side. He took the bottle and then pushed the little table closer so that if she needed the water again she could reach it. He even went and got an extra bottle for her. When he sat it down, he looked at her. She looked like she was on her way back to sleep, so he hurried and asked the question he’d come to ask her.

“What’s your name?” he asked her softly.

“Michonne,” she said even as she drifted off.

He wasn’t surprised, though he was glad that his dad wasn’t actually losing his mind. It was her, just like he thought. Now, he had to figure out a way to inform his dad of this information without revealing exactly how he got it.

As Michonne floated off, she tried to fight the sleep that was coming down on her like a coma. She needed to know something.  
“Who is he?” she asked, sleep slurring her words. Carl heard her though. He knew who she meant.  
“His name is Rick,” he whispered. He didn’t know if she heard him or not because it looked like she fell asleep before she could get his answer. He wasn’t worried though. She’d find out soon enough.

 

 _Happiness is not having to lie on the floor dead alone._  
_Happiness is not having to..._

Lyrics: Meeting Again For the First Time – Poison The Well


	2. Hard To Breathe

Michonne could tell the sun was shining. She hadn’t opened her eyes yet, but, she could tell. She could also tell that she wasn’t alone. She vaguely remembered speaking to someone last night and that someone giving her water. Then, as if the mere thought of the clear liquid created an actual physical manifestation of Sahara-esque dryness, her throat contracted painfully and she started to cough. While she was gasping for breath, she could hear someone walking toward her. As she tried to listen and catch her breath at the same time, she realized that whoever was walking towards her, had an uneven gait. She opened her eyes to see the man she thought of as the grandfather of The Gardening Group, approaching her slowly. He looked nervous and she couldn’t blame him. He didn’t know her. Hell, he made her nervous for that exact same reason.

But, nervousness or not, she now fully recalled that she actually did have a visitor last night. She grabbed the half empty bottle of water that Carl provided for her. She made herself calm down before she took a drink though, because wouldn’t it be hilarious to survive the past couple of years relying on her wits and fighting skill only to die by choking to death on a swallow of lukewarm water.

When her coughing was finally soothed by the water, and it seemed her chest and throat had become detangled, she looked up at ‘grandpa’.

“Are you OK?” he asked her, coming a little closer.

“Yeah,” she said, clearing her throat just to be sure. “Did you fix my leg?”

“Yes ma’am. I’m only a veterinarian, but I’ve improved my skill set due to unavoidable circumstances,” he said jokingly.

She nodded her head and checked out her thigh. The bandage looked good, no blood, and it was clean. Her injury still hurt, but as long as she didn’t get an infection, she could deal with the pain. “Are you guys going to let me leave when I’m well enough?” she asked.

Hershel was a bit taken aback by the question. “Of course, you’ll be able to leave if, that’s what you want. We’d never hold you against your will. I would like you to stay for the next 7 days though.”

Michonne felt uneasy that it would take that long for her to be able to leave. Seven whole days with people she didn’t know. She didn’t like that at all, no matter how nice the kid was.

Hershel saw that she looked a little uncomfortable and was quick to try and assure her. “Only so that I can keep track of your temperature and your recovery. I don’t want infection to set in and you need to take the full course of antibiotics in order for that not to happen. That takes 7 days.” Hershel had a small plastic cup with a huge pill in it. “First pill of the day. We’ll do this three times a day for seven days. Then, if you decide you don’t want to stay, you will be free to do as you please.”

Michonne grabbed the plastic cup and eyed her doctor. As she looked at how big the pill was, she had to laugh softly. “You sure this pill isn’t for a horse? You said you were actually a vet right? All of your patients haven’t start to run together on you have they?” she laughed.

Hershel was glad she felt good enough to crack a joke. Maybe she’d be able to answer some questions as well. “Well, I’ve been able to keep all the different species separate so far, but if you ever see me trying to neuter one of the men here in the prison, retire me.”

Michonne laughed at the corny joke.

“What’s your name?” Hershel asked smiling down at his patient.

“Michonne,” she said.

“Good to meet you Michonne. My name is Hershel,” he said as he extended his hand.

Michonne surprised herself when she shook it. It felt good though, to talk to someone other than her dead boyfriend again. She choked down the pill and lay back on the bed.

“I had a visitor last night,” she said.

She didn’t want to get the kid in trouble. He was sweet. But, she could have been a crazed lunatic and she had the distinct feeling that no one knew he was in there with her so early this morning. That was dangerous.

“Did you now?” Hershel asked a bit surprised. Rick informed him last night that he told everyone at the prison to stay out of the infirmary.

“Yeah. It was that kid I saw before I passed out yesterday. He brought me some water. I didn’t scare him or anything,” she quickly stated in case she had crossed a line of some kind.

“Oh, I don’t doubt that. Carl doesn’t scare easily,” Hershel said. “How many questions did he ask you?”

“Inquisitive huh?” Michonne asked chuckling. “Not many. He just wanted to know my name.”

“Well, I’ll not mention it to Rick. I don’t want… Are you okay?” Hershel asked.

His new patient looked like she’d just seen a ghost.

“Rick?” she asked quietly.

“Um, yes. Rick Grimes. He’s the leader here. He’s the one that carried you into our home. Carl is his son.”

 

_I loved real, real hard once_

_But the love wasn't returned_

_Found out the man I'd die for_

_He wasn't even concerned_

 

Michonne lost her breath. At the very mention of his name, she felt as if all the air in the room had been stolen away from her. It was him. Rick. Her Rick. She couldn’t believe it. She reached for the unopened bottle of water that Carl had left for her last night and found that her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

Hershel noticed her small difficulty and handed her the bottle after opening it for her. _“Obviously, something is not right here,”_ Hershel thought to himself. The way Rick refused to look at her yesterday and the way she was reacting after hearing his name today; he needed to speak to Rick.

“Michonne, I hate to leave you right now, but I’ll be right back. Don’t try and get up, I don’t want you to reopen your wound.” He didn’t think she would reopen it, if she were careful enough, but he told her that so she wouldn’t bolt. She looked like a frightened cat. He took the bottle of water from her and put it back on the table next to her bed.

“I’ll be right back,” he said again as he helped Michonne lay down.

She didn’t answer him. She was someplace else at that moment. Hershel left her there, hoping that when he came back, she’d still be there.

Even though Michonne was laying down, she felt dizzy. Rick was here. The only man she’d ever loved in this world. The man that hurt her worse than any man in this world. She felt the tears stinging her eyes, and instead of trying to fight them like she’d done so many times in the past, she gave in and let them fall.

 

_See, I thought this feeling_

_It was all that I had_

_But how could this be love_

_And make me feel so bad?_

 

“What am I going to do?” she sobbed quietly. “I can’t stay here, not now.” 

She scoffed at the ridiculousness of the entire situation. She’d escaped from that fucking prison disguised as a neighborhood called Woodbury, and had been limping around in the woods for almost a week and a half before she discovered this one. She was injured, hungry, dirty, tired, and literally had no other place to go.

 ** _“That’s right, so what the fuck are you gonna do? And what’s this shit about him being the only man you’ve ever loved?”_** Mike asked her.

Mike always seemed to come when she was at her fucking lowest.

**_“Because that’s when you need me the most baby girl. Now, are you gonna answer me or lay there and cry?”_ **

“Leave me alone Mike. Please,” she begged him. “I can’t deal with you right now.”

**_“Well, too bad that’s not up to you yet. Now, again, what are you gonna do?”_ **

“I’m getting the fuck out of here, that’s what I’m going to do,” she said as she tried to sit up.

**_“Okay, so where are you gonna go?”_ **

“I have no fucking clue, but I cannot stay here. Not with him.”

Michonne not only managed to sit up, but to swing her legs off of the bed as well. The pain that accompanied this move was so bad she felt like she’d been stabbed again. Looking down at her thigh, she watched as a small spot of blood appeared on what was once a pristine white bandage, and it was growing larger by the second. She’d opened her fucking wound back up.

“Shit,” she said quietly, cursing herself for her carelessness and stupidity. Hershel told her not to move or else she would do exactly what she had done.

 ** _“Look at you. You can’t even get out of the bed without fucking yourself up.”_** Mike said. And even though she couldn’t hear it, she got the impression that Mike was laughing at her.

_**“I’m not laughing at you baby girl, but can you just stop and think of the situation you’re in? You’re inside, these people are taking care of you, you’re getting medicine, but because you’re scared of this white boy that’s got your nose open, still, after all these years, you’re trying to run. But your ass can’t even walk. You have to admit, that is some funny shit.”** _

This time, the laughter came through loud and clear.

“Fuck off!” Michonne hissed as she stood up.

Then, promptly hit the floor. She cried out in pain. Her leg felt like it was on fire!

Carl was sneaking back to see Michonne since he knew Hershel was wondering around the prison looking for his father and would not be there to turn him away. When he got close to the door, Carl heard Michonne tell someone to fuck off, followed by a loud thud and a yelp. He rushed in to find his dad’s old girlfriend on the floor clutching her leg and writhing in pain. He also saw that she was totally alone. He had no idea who she was talking to, but he couldn’t try and figure it out now. She needed him.

“Michonne, are you okay?” he asked as he ran to try and help her up.

“I’m fine kid. I’m okay,” she said, trembling with pain.

The tears in her eyes told Carl a different story though. Plus, her leg was bleeding badly again. He hunkered down in front of her so that he could look into her eyes and she could look into his.

“I’m gonna help you get back into the bed but, I think the pain is gonna get a little worse, okay?”

“No, no, I just need to find my pants,” Michonne said from the floor. “I’ll be fine.”

Carl shook his head at her. “Hershel had to cut your pants to get to your damage. Now they only have one full leg and one very short one. I’ll get you some pants from the laundry, but I need to get you off the floor first.”

Michonne was amazed by this kid. He was a grown up in a child’s body. The only thing she could do while looking into those haunting blue eyes, His eyes, she realized with a jolt, was nod her head in agreement. _“This was Rick’s kid”_ she thought. Rick’s son, who apparently he’d named after her baby brother. She couldn’t stop the fresh tears that streamed down her face hoping Carl would account them to her current pain.

“Okay, kid. Let’s do this,” she said as she tried in vain to wipe her tears away.

“It’s best if we do it quick,” he told her. “Hold onto my shoulders and put your weight on your good leg, then, we’ll stand up.”

Michonne took a deep breath and tried to get herself ready for the pain that was surely coming. With her wounded leg flopping around like a dead fish, she put as much weight as she could on the other. She’d have to rely on her new friend to take the weight she couldn’t handle.

“It’s a good thing I haven’t had a decent meal in two years or we’d have a real problem here kiddo,” she joked.

He looked at her and smiled, then braced himself. They stood up and Michonne moaned. _“Fuck this hurts!”_ she thought to herself.

“I know this hurts,” Carl said, as if he’d read her thoughts, “but the beds right behind you. Just hop back once and sit down,” he said, doing his best to hold her up.

She did. The pain was almost overwhelming, but she couldn’t pass out on the poor kid. Instead of just sitting on the bed though, she fell into it, relieved that the ordeal was over. An ordeal that she’d caused herself by being stupid. She did learn something from it all though. She learned that she wasn’t going any fucking where. In the back of her mind, she could hear Mike, still laughing. As Michonne lay there with her eyes closed trying to gather her thoughts and fight off the pain, Carl stared down at her. He could see the pain in her face and he felt bad for her.

“I’m sorry you’re hurting so bad. I know how that feels,” he said to her.

“You been stabbed before kiddo,” she asked jokingly.

“No. I got shot.”

Michonne sat up again, despite the pain that radiated through her leg. “Shot? Who in the hell shot you? Or maybe a better question is, why would someone do that?”

Carl was surprised. Whenever he told anyone that he’d been shot, people usually looked at him with some weird kind of awe. Michonne looked…concerned.

“It was an accident. Otis didn’t mean to, but I can still remember how much it hurt before I passed out, and it still hurt when I woke up again,” Carl said looking down at his feet.

“I’m sorry that happened to you. Your parents must have been worried sick,” Michonne said.

“Well, my dad was." Michonne openly winced at the mention of Carl's 'dad'. "My mom thought it would be best if I just died.” Carl had never told anyone, not even his dad that he knew what his mom said.

“I’m sure she was worried too Carl. She was probably just scared shitless that she was gonna lose you,” Michonne said, even though she had to wonder about what type of mother would ever even entertain such a thought.

“Yeah, I guess. Doesn’t make it hurt any less though.”

Michonne wanted to grab this kid and hug him until he felt better. Instead, she carefully eased over on the bed and patted the empty space she left for him to sit down. When he did, his back was to her and his head was bowed. She could tell he wasn’t crying, but he was hurting. She gently began to rub his back.

“You know, parents say and do things without thinking sometimes. Just like we all do. I’m sure after you woke up and she saw that you were okay, she was so relieved, that she probably didn’t even remember saying what she said. And, if she did, she probably felt an enormous amount of guilt because she didn’t mean it,” Michonne said softly as she continued to rub his back for him.

She felt him shudder a little and thought maybe he was crying. Well, that was okay. She’d had a few crying sessions herself lately. Sometimes, it helped.

Still sitting with his back to her, he asked, “Do you have any kids?”

Her back rub faltered a little at the question, but she didn’t stop. “I did, but…I lost him. He died,” she said, not understanding why on earth she was telling this child this.

“Before, or after?” Carl asked her, not turning around and oblivious to the atmosphere change Michonne projected having to talk about her lost little one.

He didn’t have to specify “before or after” what. She knew what he meant.

“After,” she whispered.

Carl looked at her and realized that this question was one he probably should have kept to himself. “I’m sorry Michonne,” he said, feeling agonized that he’d caused her more pain.

“It’s okay Carl. It’s okay. You know,” Michonne said, wanting to turn the subject away from her dead little boy, “you should talk to your mother about how you feel and about what you heard. I’m sure she’ll…”

But, Carl was shaking his head at her suggestion. “I can’t. She’s dead. I killed her.” And then, Carl let go.

 

_I cried, and I cried, and I cried_

_But I couldn't make it right_

 

Carl’s little body was shaking so as he wept silently, that she thought he may fall off the bed. He was crying so hard, that he didn’t even seem to be breathing. When he did finally start to breathe again, he let out a wretched, tortured moan that broke her fucking heart. Michonne gently pulled him back towards her and encircled him into her arms. She had to remove that ridiculously large hat he was wearing, and he didn’t try to stop her. He just lay the back of his head on her chest and sobbed. Michonne closed her eyes and rested her cheek on the top of his head, and gently rocked him.

“It’s okay Carl. Everything is going to be okay,” she kept telling him.

She didn’t know if she believed it, but she knew she wanted Carl to believe it. So, she rocked him, rubbed his hair and told him that everything would be okay.

That was the scene Rick Grimes witnessed when he finally made his way to the infirmary. Two of the three people he loved most in the world. Both hurting, one comforting the other.

He could barely breathe.

 

Lyrics: When It Hurts So Bad – Lauryn Hill


	3. I'm Still In Love With You

“Carl?” Rick said gently, bringing attention to himself.

Both Michonne and Carl opened their eyes at the sound of the new voice in the room. Michonne’s eyes locked onto Rick’s. Even with that ridiculous beard, he still stole her breath.

“What’s wrong?” Rick asked.

He was talking to his son, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of the woman that was holding him. She was just as stunning as he remembered. Her beautiful brown eyes held his own equally beautiful blue ones, until they didn’t anymore.

Michonne had to make an effort to _not_ look at him. Her Rick. He was just as beautiful as she remembered. But, she couldn’t concentrate on him right then.

“Carl. It’s okay,” she whispered as she gave him a squeeze and gently pushed him off of her bed. “Talk to your dad.”

Carl looked panicked at the idea of telling his dad what he knew…what he felt. He frantically shook his head and wiped his eyes.

“What is it son?” Rick’s focus finally rested on his boy, and he instantly became worried. “Are you hurt?” he asked as he reached out to his son.

“No,” Carl said, sniffling. He looked at Michonne once more, almost as if to make sure it really would be okay, like she’d said. Michonne gave him a sweet smile and nodded.

“ _It’s going to be okay._ ” She mouthed the words to her new friend as if no one else was in the room.

Rick looked back and forth between the two, hoping someone would let him in on what exactly was going on. He wouldn’t have to wait any longer though. Carl turned and looked up at his dad.

“I…I know mom wished I was dead after I got shot,” Carl said, letting the tears that were welling in his eyes stream down his cheeks.

“Jesus,” Rick whispered. “Son, she didn’t really…”

“Yeah, I know,” Carl interrupted. “Michonne said she probably didn’t mean it, that mom was just scared, but…”

“But what, Carl? Talk to me.”

Rick desperately needed his son to confide in him. He needed to be there for Carl the same way Carl was always there for him. Except, they weren’t alone this time. Rick could feel his neck trying to turn his head in Michonne’s direction and it felt like a physical fight to keep that from happening. He needed to concentrate on Carl and he certainly didn’t want Michonne to hear anything about Lori. Not after all that had happened between Michonne and himself. Not after the way they ended.

“But, I knew that she’d said it when I had to...kill her. That was the last thought I had before I shot her. She wanted me dead, but I was alive and, and…”

Carl couldn’t finish his sentence. He was crying too hard.

Rick grabbed his son by his quivering shoulders, and hugged him almost to the point of pain. Carl slowly encircled his dad’s waist with his arms and cried into his father’s chest. Rick didn’t know what to say. He had no idea his son was harboring such thoughts. Rick had known Carl felt awful because he had to put his own mother down, but this was way past just feeling bad. Rick realized that his son felt guilty because he’d somehow convinced himself that he’d killed his mother out of retaliation for the horrible thing she’d said.

Rick tried to ease back a little so he could talk to his boy, but Carl gripped him tighter, not wanting to be let go. Hugging his boy tighter to reassure him that he was not going to let him go, he looked around for the lone chair in the room and walked himself and his son over to it. Rick sat down and pulled Carl into his lap. He couldn’t remember the last time they sat like this together, and it nearly broke him. Carl allowed himself to be lowered down into his dad’s lap and buried his face in his neck.

“Carl, I need you to listen to me, okay?” Rick said softly. “When your mom said that, she didn’t mean that she wanted you dead. The worst thang for a parent to suffer through is their child being hurt. Your pain is my pain, was _our_ pain. To see that your baby is in agony, and there’s nothin' you can do about it, is a misery like no other kind. Lori said what she said because she didn’t want you to suffer anymore. She didn’t want you to be in any more pain.”

“But, _you_ didn’t hope I would die to end _your_ suffering,” Carl said quietly.

“No, no I didn’t,” Rick admitted. “Your mom was…very upset Carl. With everythang that happened, she just couldn’t accept what was happening to us, to the world, and it, it turned her into a different person.”

Rick thought about what he went through with Lori and his _best fucking friend,_ Shane, and winced.

“She was selfish Dad,” Carl said, finally looking into his father’s eyes. “What happened to the world didn’t turn her into a different person. It just helped us to see the kind of person she always was,” Carl said sadly. “I loved her, and I know you did too, but sometimes, I wonder if she ever really loved us back.”

Again, Rick didn’t know what to say. Carl was painfully observant and his son’s perception of his mother echoed his own, in a way. Then, Carl wiped his father’s tears from his face (tears Rick hadn’t even realized he was shedding) and hugged him around his neck.

Hershel and his daughter Maggie were standing in the doorway, witnessing what was transpiring between Rick and his son. Hershel was all ready to explain to Rick that, even though he said he didn’t want anyone in the infirmary who didn’t absolutely need to be there, he had to bring Maggie because he needed to bring Michonne something to eat and he couldn’t carry her plate and walk with his crutches at the same time. But he could see plainly that an explanation wouldn’t be necessary anymore. He looked over at his patient and saw that like him and Maggie, Michonne was crying as she observed the father and son clinging to each other. Hershel tried to walk over to Michonne without disturbing Rick and Carl, but he noticed that her wound was bleeding.

“Oh my God, Michonne. What happened?” he asked her, effectively breaking up the depressing scene.

“When I came in here, she was on the floor,” Carl said pulling himself out of his father’s lap. “I helped her up, but she really hurt herself. I was gonna go and find my dad, but, I got kind of sidetracked,” he said sheepishly.

Though she didn’t say anything, Maggie wondered why Carl wanted to find _his_ dad rather than hers.

Now, to Michonne’s discomfort, all the attention was currently on her.

“I was trying to make it to the bathroom,” she lied. “I’m sorry I got a little careless and fucked up all your hard work,” she said. “Sorry Carl,” she said, apologizing for the cuss word.

“He’s heard worse and I’m sure has said as much when I’m not around,” Rick said, ruffling his son’s hair affectionately. He’d made his way over to Michonne’s bed when he heard Hershel worrying about her wound.

Rick looked at Michonne, desperately wanting her to look back at him. To acknowledge his presence. She didn’t oblige him, and his shoulders fell a little. Michonne was suddenly very interested in her bloody bandage. The silence in the room was palpable, and Carl wasn’t making it any better, looking back and forth between his father and his new friend. Hershel, thankfully, brought the awkward situation to an end.

“Well, I’m gonna have to stitch you up again. The first time, you were blissfully unconscious. This time, you won’t be so lucky. So, I’m apologizing now for what’s about to happen,” he said.

Michonne looked up at him gratefully.  

“It’s okay. If I’d done what you told me to in the first place, I wouldn’t have to go through it. I’ll be okay. Just do what you have to do.”

“Come on Carl. Let’s give them some privacy,” Rick said to his son, though he still hadn’t taken his eyes off of his Michonne. He hesitated in following his own instructions for a beat, still trying to somehow silently will Michonne into looking at him. Just once. Just a glance. Something.

Finally, he started walking behind Carl with his hands on his shoulders, leading him out. When he got to the door, he stopped.

“Michonne?” Rick called out to her tenderly.

After she managed to handle the _way_ he called out her name with a little dignity, she raised her eyes to look at him. When she did, Rick felt as if the sun had just risen.

“I’ll be back for you,” he said softly, and guided his now smiling son, out the door.

**__________________________________________________________________**

 

As they walked back to the cellblock, Rick had to push Michonne to the back of his mind so he could concentrate on Carl. He’d done it before, and honestly, it didn’t feel any better now. It was difficult. He still couldn’t believe she was here. Not only had she survived all the madness that ended the world, but she somehow found her way back to him. He was certain that finding him wasn’t her intention, but he didn’t even care. All that mattered was that she, his Michonne, was here.

He wasn’t doing a very good job of pushing her to the back of his mind.

Rick and Carl made it to Rick’s cell and they sat on the cot together.

“Where’s Judith,” Carl asked his dad.

He knew they were about to have a heavy conversation and needed to distract himself from it. For just a minute.

“Beth has her. I asked her to keep Judith with her tonight,” Rick said, appreciating the diversion in conversation himself.

Carl smirked at his dad. “Where are you gonna be?”

Rick smiled at his smart-ass son. “I’m gonna have a talk with my…with Michonne. Speakin' of that, what exactly were you doing in there today anyway? I know you remember when I asked everyone to stay clear of her.”

Rick didn’t want to scold his son, not after the day they’d just had, but he needed Carl to follow directions.

“I’m sorry Dad. But, after you told me about her last night, I just wanted to meet her. After I’d sat with her last night…”

“Last night? You went to see her last night too? Carl,” Rick sighed. “You shouldn’t have bothered her, son. She’s wounded and was probably tryin' to process what the hell was goin' on.”

“Yeah, I know, but she was asleep when I got there. I didn’t wake her up or anything. I just sat there and watched her. She did wake up on her own though and I got her some water. She was nice.”

“How many questions did you ask her?” Rick asked chuckling at his precocious son.

“Just one,” he answered. “I only asked her what her name was.”

        Carl didn’t even want to think about the question he’d asked her a few minutes ago. It caused her some pain and he regretted deeply doing that to her.

“But, I’d already told you her name.”

“You didn’t seem too sure,” Carl said cautiously.

He didn’t want to bring up his dad’s slight breakdown, but he didn’t want to dance around it either. He had a feeling that today, he and his dad were going to lay it all out there.

Rick ran his hand through his marginally curly (and way too long for him anyway) hair as he thought about what his son told him yesterday. Essentially, Carl had told his father to get his shit together.

“I’m sorry about that Carl. I hadn’t seen Lori walkin' around the prison in weeks, and when I saw Michonne, I thought it was startin' again and I sort of panicked.”

“You seem okay now,” Carl said, smiling at his dad.

“I’m okay. Are you okay?”

“I feel a lot better since I was able to say out loud how I felt about mom and what happened to her.”

Rick opened his mouth to reassure his son that what happened to Lori was not his fault but Carl started talking before he got the chance.

“I know Dad. I know what happened to her, happened because she was gonna die in childbirth. And, even though I was thinking about _what_ she said when I had to shoot her, I know I didn’t kill her out of meanness because of it. It had to be done. Maggie had Judith so I had to do it. I know all of these things in my head, but sometimes, I don’t know, I just feel weird about it. I’m sorry I said she was selfish earlier. She basically sacrificed herself for Jude, and I didn’t mean it. I mean, she was a little selfish, but, in the end, she wasn’t.”

Carl sighed as he let how he felt, out. He wanted to be done with the whole thing honestly, but he still had something he needed to discuss with his father. Regretfully, he looked at his dad and braced himself for the question he was about to ask and the answer he could possibly get.

“Dad?”

“Yeah son?”

“I don’t want you to get upset, but I need to know something.”

Rick looked at his son and nodded his head, letting him know that it was okay to ask. He wasn’t even going to try and guess what that ‘something’ could be. There was no guessing when it came to Carl and his questions.

“Do you think Judith is really yours?”

_“Shit,”_ Rick thought to himself. This was something he’d wanted to avoid discussing with Carl, or anyone else for that matter.

When his father didn’t answer right away, Carl began to explain why he was asking that question.

“When I realized that mom and Shane were together right after everything happened, I hated them both so much for doing that to you. I didn’t want to believe that I’d never see you again and I couldn’t understand why mom had given up on you so quickly. I figured out it was because she was scared and I guess she thought she needed Shane, but I still hated them. I felt like the both of them were doing you wrong. I still feel that way sometimes,” Carl said quietly.

Rick didn’t want to tell his son that even after he’d found him and his mom, that Shane and Lori were still fucking around. Carl was feeling a certain way about his mother, and with time, Rick was sure that his feelings toward her would soften. They wouldn’t though, if he told him that small tidbit, so he didn’t even focus on that.

“Jude _is_ mine Carl. She’s ours, and that’s it. Even if I’m not her biological father, and I’m not sayin' that I’m not, but even if that were so, she’s still my daughter. She’s a Grimes,” Rick declared for his son.

Carl smiled up at his dad. “Okay.”

“Now, is there anything else we need to talk about? Get out in the open?” Rick asked, silently praying that Carl would let him off the hook. Of course, his prayers went unanswered.

“Do you still love Michonne?”

_“Shit,”_ Rick thought to himself. Again. He’d basically asked for it when he opened himself up to more questions. But, he wasn’t going to lie to him. Not to Carl.

“I never stopped lovin' Michonne, Carl. She was everything to me at one point in my life. I…I think Lori may have known. She didn’t know about Michonne, but I believe she sensed that my heart wasn’t really hers. I tried so hard to love your mom the way I did Michonne, but it was impossible. You can’t transfer love from one person to another. I did have feelings your mom, but, I shouldn’t have married her. I believe that my heartbreak at losing Michonne manifested itself into anger toward your mother and it wasn’t fair to Lori. I resented her for not being someone else, and no one can live up to an impossible expectation like that. In the end, your mom and I weren’t happy. Even before the world took this horrible turn. But, in the beginnin', _I_ wasn’t happy and that damaged us before we even had a chance. It was my fault and I’ll never forgive myself for it.”

Carl put his arm around his father’s shoulders. “I forgive you Dad.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Michonne was doing her absolute best to not cry out, but every time that needle poked through her flesh and drew the stitch through the hole it had created, her resolve weakened.

“Almost done Michonne. You’re doing great,” Hershel said.

It seemed to Michonne that he had been saying he was almost done for fucking hours, but there still seemed to be no end in sight. Plus, here she was at another low point and it seemed Mike had abandoned her.

**_“You don’t need me,”_ ** Mike said. **_“You’re one true love is here.”_ ** Even dead, he could still pull off ‘snide’ like a pro.

She opened her eyes and Rick was there. She was clutching the sheet, but he grabbed her hand and squeezed.

“How many more Hershel,” Rick snapped. He was instantly sorry for his harsh tone, but he couldn’t stand to see her in pain. “Sorry,” he said to the older man.

“Only two more,” Hershel answered. He didn’t give credence to Rick’s attitude. He thought he understood why Rick was being so testy anyway.

Rick turned and looked at Michonne. Her eyes were closed tightly, and she was biting her bottom lip to keep in the screams.

“Hey,” he said softly to her as he wiped the tears from the side of her face. “It’s going to be okay. You’re at the home stretch now babe.”

He didn’t mean to call her babe. It just, slipped out. However; she either didn’t notice, or didn’t care. She just nodded her head and bit down harder. Rick rubbed downwards on her chin to gently pop her lip out of its prison of teeth.

“You’re gonna hurt yourself,” he said as he let his thumb stroke her tortured lip.

She turned her head to stop his caress. She couldn’t let him do that. She also let go of his hand and grabbed at the sheet, readying herself for the final stitch and accompanying pain.

Rick was hurt that she didn’t want him touching her, but he understood. So, he just stood close to her. Not touching, but close enough so she could still feel him.

Finally, Hershel was done. Michonne gasped in relief and so did Rick.

“Now, the next time you have to go to the bathroom, someone will assist you, okay? I’m sorry there was no one here for you the first time,” Hershel said to Michonne.

Then he turned to Rick. “Maggie and Sasha are going to help me while Michonne is here.” Hershel waited for the argument that he was _pretty_ sure wasn’t coming, but you never know when dealing with Rick Grimes. He didn’t get one though.

“That’s fine,” was Rick’s only reply.

Rick wasn’t listening to Hershel. Michonne and Rick were staring at each other and Hershel couldn’t tell if they were gonna go for the kiss or the kill.

“I hate you,” Michonne hissed at Rick.

“I know, but I love you,” Rick replied.

Seemed like it might be both.

Hershel tried to make himself busy, and scarce.

“You don’t love me. You couldn’t possibly. Not unless you’re some kind of sadistic fuck, because you _sure_ could hurt me,” she said.

“I know My Own. I know I hurt you, but I _do_ love you,” Rick said.

Michonne gasped when she’d heard her old moniker. Rick used to call her My Own. She used to call him My One. She thought it sounded ridiculous now.

“Don’t you fucking call me that. I’m not ‘your’ _anything_ anymore!”

She let out a loud sob when she finally allowed herself to verbalize what made her hurt the most. It still fucking hurt her that she wasn’t his. Still, after all these years.

“But, you are,” Rick said calmly. “You’re mine. My Michonne. My Own. And, you always will be.”

“How can you say that to me after what you did to me? You abandoned me Rick. You left me to languish all alone because you didn’t love me enough. And then, I had to find out that **you** ….”

She couldn’t get it out. She _knew_ shortly after he left her, he’d gotten married, but she didn’t want to say those words. She didn’t want to hear his mouth about how he thought it was best, or whatever excuse he had for his betrayal.

“Michonne. Tell me,” Rick said softly. He thought he knew what she was going to say and he braced himself. They needed to get everything out in the open. No need for pussy-footing around to spare feelings. Not now.

“I wanted to die,” she whispered, ignoring Rick’s request.

He gasped when he heard her. He’d braced himself, but he was not expecting to hear that.

“I was so devastated after you left me,” she continued. “When you told me we weren’t ‘a good fit’ and you turned your back and walked away from me, **I wanted to die** . At one point, it felt like my heart was **literally** broken.”

The tears were streaming down Michonne’s face, but her expression was well past sadness. She was pissed! She violently wiped at her face, angry that Rick still had the power to make her feel…anything. She attempted to erase the evidence that she actually felt anything for this man by trying to get rid of the fucking tears that wouldn’t stop flowing.

“So, no,” she continued angrily. “I’m not yours. I’m nothing to you, and as soon as I can walk, I’m getting the fuck out of here!”

She was breathing so hard, and yet she couldn’t catch her breath. Once again, she felt like she was dying all over again. She turned her head away from him and even though she was mad enough to spit nails, she cried like an infant.

Rick knew there was no excuse he could come up with to make Michonne feel better, so he didn’t try. The truth was awful, but she needed to know, rather, **he needed her to know**. He tentatively sat on the edge of her bed, close to the head, where she was propped up on multiple pillows.

“Michonne? Baby, please look at me,” Rick said.

Michonne didn’t respond so he waited. After ten minutes of her still refusing to look at him, he tried again.

“My Own, I’m not leavin' until you look at me,” he whispered gently.

Nothing.

“I’ve already given Jude to the babysitter for the night. I a'int got nowhere to go.”

Finally, she realized that if she didn’t look his way, he’d probably sit there all night. Same old Rick. She turned to him and glared.

“I love you Michonne. I always have. I never stopped. I did what I did because I was a scared, stupid kid. I…”

“You were twenty-two. You weren’t a kid,” Michonne growled at him.

“But, I was though. My family…my father….” He stopped speaking and dropped his eyes to his lap. He realized that he was getting ready to do exactly what he said he wouldn’t. Make excuses. Sure his father had a huge part in his break-up with Michonne, but ultimately, it was on Rick himself. _He_ broke it off with _her_ , no matter what extenuating circumstances existed.

Michonne was still looking at him, but the glare was dialed down a bit. “Your family, your father what?” She asked.

She knew his family was a bunch of racist assholes, but she couldn’t believe there was any way Rick would let **that** come between them. She searched his face, which was now partially hidden from her, and she knew. She knew that was exactly what had happened.

“I’m so much more disappointed in you than I ever was before,” she said sadly, shaking her head. She turned her head away from him again. She couldn’t look at him anymore.

He knew he’d have to eat that, but it was so much easier to deal with her anger than it was to deal with her disappointment in him. When she turned away from him again, it was as if everything went dim. Rick took a shuddering breath and pushed through his feelings.

“I thought that my family was everything to me Michonne, but when I let go of you, I realized that they weren’t. **You** were. When I came to my senses, I went to find you. I wanted to tell you that I loved you, and that I didn’t need them, I needed you, but I couldn’t find you…” He paused, his eyes becoming unfocused at the painful memory of how lost and desperate he was to find her and make it right. “...and no one would help me. I went to your parent’s house and begged them to tell me where you were, but they wouldn’t. I went to them every day for a month, begging and pleading with them to help me. Eventually, they wouldn’t even open the door when I came by. I didn’t blame them. I’d hurt their daughter and they weren’t about to let me do it again. I understood that.” He nodded to no one, still back there in his mind, reasoning with his young, stupid, lovesick self. “I brought it on myself and I couldn’t change it. I was weak and scared and stupid and I let my family influence me. I was broken. They broke me, but, it was my fault for letting it happen. I was the architect of all of my pain. And yours. And I’m so sorry,” Rick confessed quietly.

 

After a long moment of silence, in which she had to be still and let all this settle over her, Michonne finally spoke.

“I’d often wondered what I did to make you leave me. I could never figure it out, but I would say to myself, ‘you must have been a horrible girlfriend,’ or ‘you must have been a horrible person to cause him to just’…”

“Michonne, no. It wasn’t your fault. I --” Rick started.

“Yeah, thanks Rick, I know that _now_ ,” Michonne interrupted. “I was good to you. I wasn’t perfect but god knows I tried to be for you, and you let them…” Michonne hissed.

She had to stop. She was sick at what he’d told her. She actually felt like she may vomit.

“Michonne, I know…”

“No, you **don’t know shit** ,” Michonne said as she turned her head away from him once again. “Can you just go, please? I don’t feel like talking about this with you right now,” she said quietly.

The last thing Rick wanted to do was leave her. Again. But he knew that, for now, this conversation was on pause.

“I’ll just sit here. I won't say anything okay? We don’t have to talk. I just want to be here, with you.” Rick said.

Michonne didn’t turn her head back in his direction or say one word in response to his revelation that he wasn’t leaving like she’d asked.

**_“He’s kind of pushy ain't he? I can see why you too were together,”_ ** Mike said.

_“Shut. The. Fuck. UP!”_ Michonne screamed in her own head.

**_“See what I mean_ ** ,” Mike scoffed.

Michonne sighed and gave up, for now. She was drained. She was hurting physically as well as emotionally and, now, she only wanted to sleep. She gingerly turned on her side, careful of her new stitches and closed her eyes.

_“Fuck the both of them,”_ she thought.

Before she was overtaken by much needed sleep, she felt a hand softly rubbing her back.


	4. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

Rick had been rubbing Michonne’s back for almost thirty minutes and noticed she was in and out of sleep. Currently, he could tell, she was wide awake, but her eyes were closed. The sun had set outside, but the light of dusk made it possible for him to still see her beautiful face. This time of day brought about one of his best memories of him and Michonne. He decided to risk talking to her.

“Do you remember our first date at Marley’s pond back home?” He asked smiling fondly.

Michonne opened her eyes. He was afraid she would tell him to stop touching her, but she didn’t, to his relief.

“It wasn’t our first date, it was our fourth,” she said.

“I know, but it was our first one there. After that, we made it a point to go back constantly. R’member?”

“Of course I do silly,” she said softly.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Rick carefully packed his brand new picnic basket full of the things he knew Michonne would like. He filled the enormous thermos that came with the basket, with peach and mint flavored sweet tea, after he washed it thoroughly of course. He’d fried pork chops the night before and now made sandwiches with them, carefully wrapping each one in wax paper. He had four sandwiches. He knew they wouldn’t eat them all, but he wanted to make sure there was enough, just in case. He’d bought green grapes and pulled each one off of its stem and washed them, throwing the ones with the slightest bit of brown on them away. He picked four of the biggest, juiciest peaches he could find from the tree in his backyard, washed them, and added them to his bounty. After begging her and promising to give her $5, his little sister made her special spicy potato salad for him. Rick had taken some to school once and Michonne loved it. Proven after she ate practically all he had. He didn’t care though. He was finding of late that he wanted to give her everything she wanted, even his lunch! He pulled the block of ‘fancy’ cheddar cheese he’d gotten from the deli inside the grocery store, out of the refrigerator, rejoicing that no one had eaten any of it, and carefully sliced it, placing it on wax paper and wrapping it up. He also added a few paper plates, plastic cups and utensils and a ton of napkins. Then, after he retrieved the tupperware dish full of pecans he picked from the tree in his neighbor's yard (that he’d spent almost all night shelling) he was ready. He looked over everything he’d gotten for her and realized the food was a bit heavy, but he didn’t care. This was all of the things Michonne liked best. All except one thing, he realized.

“Shit, I forgot the chocolate.”

Rick ran to his room and pulled the bag of Hershey’s Kisses out of their hiding place. He’d hid them so his sister wouldn’t get into them. Her sweet tooth was worse than Michonne’s. He headed back to the kitchen to get his basket so that he could go, and found his father nosing around in it. He didn’t want to argue with his father, not now. He didn’t want his good mood ruined. He walked over to his basket, edging his father away from it, threw the bag of chocolate treats in and slammed the top shut.

“Well, where are you off to boy? You got a hot date?” His father asked in a mocking tone that told Rick, his wish to avoid an argument with the man was probably not going to come to fruition.

“Yep,” Rick said picking up the basket and heading to the door.

“That’s a lot of food. I guess that little blackbird you got can really eat huh?”

Rick bristled at the term ‘blackbird’, but was grateful the asshole didn’t call her what he normally would. Rick’s father continued talking even though it was obvious his son was trying to get away from him as quick as he could.

“Now don’t go gettin’ attached to that pickaninny. I mean, we all like to dip into a little black strange from time to time and I guess this is your time, but that shit can’t last. Do what you got to do, and then go wash your dick off and find yo’self someone respectable.”

Rick kept walking, wondering why the door seemed to be getting further and further away the more he walked.

His mama once told him to ignore his daddy when he talked that way. _“He’s just an ignorant hick that don’t know no better. You don’t pay him no mind.”_ God knows he was trying now. His father however, would not be ignored.

“You here what I’m saying to you boy?” He yelled.

Rick turned on his heel so fast his father took a startled step back. Rick’s normally sea blue eyes were icy as he looked at his daddy. He was pissed.

“Yeah, I hear you talking, but you ain’t sayin’ shit,” he said.

His shoulders were rising and falling in time with his harsh breathing. “Do not talk about her that way. I ain’t gonna say it again!” Rick was ready to fight his own father and his father knew it, but instead of antagonising him further with his ugly words, he did it by laughing at his son.

“Oooh, lookit you. You mad now,” he teased. “Well, what you gon’ do about it Richard?”

Rick hated to be called Richard and his father knew that. Mr. Grimes was itching for a fight. Rick felt the blood rush to his face, making it uncomfortably warm, not with embarrassment, but with anger. He dropped his basket and looked at his father, tilting his head and balling his hands into fists.

“Daddy, can you come help me? I can’t get this plate down!” Rick’s little sister yelled from the kitchen.

She’d seen and heard the whole interaction between her daddy and her big brother. Her daddy wasn’t as young as he used to be, no matter how much he’d like to think so and her brother played football. He had an amazing arm. He could throw that football for miles and she didn’t want to see what would happen to her daddy’s face if Rick put that same strength behind a punch. Besides, she’d seen that head tilting thing from her brother before. Nothing ever went well after that.

“I’m comin’ Peggy,” Mr. Grimes called out smiling at his son.

“Guess you got saved by the bell this time huh boy? You better be careful hanging with that darkie of yours. You’re turning into a savage,” he said feigning concern, as he walked to the kitchen, laughing the entire way.

Rick watched his father’s retreating back and thought about going after him. After taking one step in the old man’s direction, his mama walked out of her room and stood in front of him.

“Baby, you’re gonna be late for your date. You don’t want to keep her waiting do you?”

Rick looked down at his small statured mother and smiled. With just her presence, he could feel the anger draining from him, thankfully.

“Naw mama. I don’t want to keep her waitin’,” he said. He bent down to pick up his basket and kissed mama on the forehead. “Thanks,” he said to her softly.

“Now, before you go get her, I want you to take yourself over to May’s and get her some really nice flowers, plus it’ll give you a little time to cool off,” she said as she reached into her bra discreetly to get her baby boy some money.

“Mama, you don’t have to do that. I’m okay.”

“I know you’re okay baby, but take this and get that pretty little gal some flowers.”

“Okay, ma,” Rick said, reluctantly taking the money. It made his mama happy to be able to do things for her son and he liked it when she was happy. He wouldn’t use it though. He’d just slip it back into her cookie jar where she kept her pin money.

“Good,” she said. “Gon now.”

He smiled down at his mama and left. When he got into his truck, he opened the basket to make sure he hadn’t upset the contents when he threw it on the floor. Everything looked to be in order, so he put it on the floor behind the seats, on top of the blankets he’d stored there the night before in preparation for this outing he’d planned for him and Michonne. His mama picked the two softest blankets she had in her linen closet for him to take on their picnic. He loved his mother and she was the only reason he hadn’t knocked his father on his ass. He made a conscious effort to push what happened with his father to the back of his mind and made his way to May’s flower shop.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Michonne was sitting at her vanity getting ready for her fourth date with one Rick Grimes. He was so handsome with his dimpled cheeks, and chiseled jawline. But, his _eyes_. They were her weakness. His blue eyes made her melt. Sometimes she wondered what in the hell he saw in her, though. As she looked at herself in the mirror, Michonne immediately changed that thought.

“I know exactly what he see’s in me. Hell, I look good,” she said giggling.

She picked up her silver-plated hair brush and ran it across her relaxed straightened hair in order to tame it into a high ponytail. Her hairstyle made her face bright and open. She’d always thought her forehead was way too big, but Rick had told her that he loved her face, forehead included. She smiled as she thought of him.

She didn’t want to put on too much makeup. She’d never been a huge ‘pretty girl’. Eyeliner and colored lip gloss was always enough for her. Maybe a little eyeshadow today to match her dress. She was wearing her red and gray sundress that hugged her upper body like a glove and flared at the bottom. Not enough to take away from her ass, which she knew Rick had a particular affection for, but to accentuate it. She’d painted her nails and toenails blood red the night before and her strappy sandals really made her toes pop. She’d slathered her body with her specially made Mango and Shea butter body moisturizer. Because of the wonderful smell of this body butter, she didn’t need any perfume. She also made sure that her body was totally devoid of hair. She’d taken special care to shave her legs. She didn’t want nicks and cuts all over her legs for her date, so she shaved slowly and concentrated as hard as she could on her task. As she went further and further up her thighs, she shrugged and shaved her vagina as well. It was too hot for hair there anyway.  

Now, she stood up and stepped in front of her full length mirror to take a look at herself. She was satisfied with what she was working with. She knew though, that even if she’d shown up with overalls and a straw hat, Rick would be totally okay with it. She smiled again.

He was taking her on a picnic at Marley’s pond. It wasn’t a very big pond and it was kind of off the beaten path, which meant they’d most likely have the venue to themselves.

She’d offered to make the lunch but he told her no. He said he was going to take care of everything. The only thing he wanted her to do was be there.

A knock at her door distracted her from thoughts of her...she didn’t know _what_ he was. They’d never really broached the ‘boyfriend/girlfriend’ subject, but this was already their fourth date. She’d made up her mind that if he didn’t bring it up, she would.

She went to answer her door to find her brother Carl standing there grinning like an idiot.

“Well, look at you Ms. Michonne. You look good girl!”

“Thanks fool,” she said laughing. “What can I do for you sir? I’m trying to get ready.”

“Well you’d better hurry up. Rick’s here and waiting downstairs...with Daddy,” Carl said smirking.

Michonne ran to her window and saw that indeed, Rick’s pickup truck was parked in front of their house. She was so busy thinking about him that she didn’t even hear him when he’d arrived.

“Daddy isn’t harassing him is he?” She asked as she grabbed her purse.

“Naw, just the usual. You know - ‘Where are you two going?’ ‘How long will you be gone?’ ‘Take care of my baby’.” Carl said as he followed Michonne out of her room and down the stairs.

 

When Rick saw Michonne walk down those stairs, he looked at her like it was the first time. He stopped speaking with her father and just stared as she practically glided down the stairs. Mr. Godwin chuckled at the reaction Rick Grimes had whenever he saw his daughter. It was funny because this was their fourth outing (he didn’t want to think ‘date’) and it was always exactly the same. Rick looked at his daughter like she hung the moon. That was one of the reasons he didn’t mind this young man calling on his daughter. He was respectful. He never blew his horn for Michonne; he parked and knocked on the door properly. He engaged in intelligent conversation, even if it was mostly about his schooling. And, he was a good student according to his son Carl.

“Hey,” Michonne said smiling at Rick shyly. “Hi Daddy,” she said to her father without looking at him.

Mr. Godwin could see that Rick wasn’t the only one. His little girl looked at this young man like he was responsible for the very stars.

“Hey Michonne,” Rick said just as shyly. “You look beautiful.”

Michonne looked down at her feet in response to the compliment. “So do you,” she said after smiling up at him from her feet.

Carl was watching his sister and his friend, and shook his head. “Alright, alright. Enough of all this sap. Get out of here so me and Daddy can watch the game in peace.”

Rick jolted out of his ‘romance trance’ and looked over at Carl. “I’m gonna need a blow by blow recap when we get back man.”

“You could just stay here with us and watch it,” Carl teased.

Rick looked Michonne up and down and shook his head. “Don’t think so young’n. You ready Michonne?”

She nodded her head and turned to her father to get the last minute instructions she knew were coming.

“Have fun, ‘Chonne and don’t stay out too late,” was all he offered, to her surprise. Mr. Godwin and his wife never gave their children curfews. They tried to instill values in their kids that would guide them into making good decisions.

Rick reached out to shake the man’s hand. “I won’t keep her out too late sir, I promise.”

Mr. Goldwin returned  Rick’s handshake. “I know son. Y’all have a good time.”

Something went through Rick when Mr. Godwin called him ‘son’. He’d have given anything to have a father like him instead of the asshole he was saddled with. “Yes sir,” Rick replied.

As he and Michonne walked toward the door, he made sure to open it for her and let her out first. When they walked down the stairs, he held his arm out for her to hold onto. When she touched his bare arm, he could feel tingles where her hand landed. He was instantly glad he’d worn his short sleeved gray t-shirt, besides, Michonne had said once that she liked to see him in it. He held the truck door open for her and watched her climb in. He didn’t try to help her in because he honestly couldn’t figure out a place to touch her that wouldn’t end up being inappropriate. Fortunately, she didn’t need his help. When she climbed in, he waited until she was seated comfortably before closing the door. As he walked around to the driver's side, he nodded at Mr. Godwin and Carl who were watching them from the porch, before getting in himself.

 

“I got these for you,” Rick said as he pulled a bouquet of pale pink carnations from the top of the basket behind her seat. “I guess I should have given them to you in the house so that you could have put them in water.”

“Thanks Rick. They’re beautiful.” She was fucking swooning.

“ _You_ are,” Rick said looking at her.

He couldn’t get over how much he loved looking at her. God he wanted to kiss her. He didn’t dare while still parked in front of her house though.

 

That was the second time inside of ten minutes that he’d called her beautiful and she believed he really meant it. The first time he’d told her that, she was doubtful. In school, she’d seen his exes. None of them looked anything like her. Skinny blond girls with pretty faces, but not much to offer in the brains department. Michonne Godwin on the other hand, was far from blond and had curves that wouldn’t quit. She had a perfect hourglass figure that was further highlighted by the magnificence of her ass. And, she was nowhere near dumb. She couldn’t figure it out, but the more he told her she was beautiful, the more she realized he meant it.

 

“I want to take them with us,” she said as she smelled her flowers.

“Whatever you want Michonne,” he said smiling at her and starting the truck at the same time.

As they drove toward Marley’s pond, Michonne craned her neck to see what else was behind her. “What did you pack?” She asked.

“A few thangs I know you like. I gotta bunch of stuff in there. Don’t worry, you’ll enjoy it,” he said tickled at her nosiness.

“Come closer,” he said patting the space between them.

She didn’t hesitate sliding over to him. She wanted to be closer when he first got in the truck but didn’t want her father and Carl looking at them. He carefully put his arm around her waist, and holding on to her hip, pulled her even closer to him.

“That’s better,” he said quietly.

She giggled at him. “I’m practically in your lap, Rick.”

“If I wasn’t afraid I’d crash this truck, I’d be totally okay with you riding in my lap,” he said.

Michonne laughed at his phrasing. “I bet you would,” she said patting his thigh.

He chuckled when he realized what he’d said. He turned to look at her to tell her he didn’t mean it _that_ way but she was so close to him, she was so pretty and she smelled so good, he lost his breath. So, he gave her a sweet kiss on her temple and felt her melt into his side.

He figured out after their first date, that he was in love with this girl, but he didn’t know how to tell her. Maybe it was too soon? It was ok though, he could wait for his Michonne, forever.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Mr. Grimes. I need to talk to you,” Rick’s mother called out to his father after her son drove away to go on his date.

“What can I do for you Ms. Sarah?”

“Well for starters, you can leave our son alone. If he wants to date that child then leave him alone and let him. What’s it got to do with you anyway?”

Peggy, Rick’s little sister was secretly glad that her mother was defending Rick. She knew it would do no good though.

“He can’t date a nigger Ms. Sarah. It’s disgustin’! He needs to date someone more like him, like us.”

“It’s not disgustin’ and I’ve asked you to not say that word in this house. I don’t want Peggy hearin’ you talk that way.”

“This is my house! I can talk anyway I want to and don’t forget it!”

“Oh, this is yo’ house huh? Well, I guess I need to start chargin’ ya for all the cleanin’, cookin’, and mendin’ I do around here.”

“I didn’t mean…”

“Oh, no, don’t try an’ walk it back now Mr. Grimes, because in addition to asking you not to use that vile word, I also asked you to stop stompin’ around here like a gorilla in the zoo claimin’ this as yo’ house. But, you just keep on stompin’. You’ll get my bill at the end of the week.”

Sarah Grimes went to her room and slammed her door, leaving her husband looking confused and upset.

He looked over at his daughter. “What the hell?”

Peggy just shook her head at her daddy and went to her own room. And while she didn’t slam her door like her mama, she did close the door firmly, leaving her daddy looking even more confused than before.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After a very comfortable 15 mile drive, Rick and Michonne made it to their destination. Rick parked his truck very close to where he’d planned to set up their picnic so Michonne wouldn’t have to walk that far. When he turned off the truck, he gave Michonne a squeeze where his hand still rested on her hip.

“We’re here babe,” he said into the top of her head. “You wanna stay in the truck while I set everything up?”

“No, I’ll help you,” she said looking up at him. Because of their closeness, she got a really good look at his eyes. They were as blue as the ocean. She loved his eyes. She’d found herself getting lost in them on more than one occasion and she couldn’t think of a better place to lose herself. Looking up at him, and him looking down at her, their closeness, and his hand caressing her hip; she couldn’t resist. She tipped her head up a little more and kissed him. It was just a small peck on his lips but, it was also everything. He smiled down at her, so glad she’d made the first move, but determined that she wouldn’t make the last. He lowered his face to hers until they were nose to nose. He wanted to inhale her. He gently pressed his lips to hers and swiped at her mouth with his tongue and waited. He didn’t have to wait long. She quickly opened herself to him, allowing him inside her. When his tongue twirled itself around hers, she moaned into him and proceeded to mimic his action. She’d never let a boy put his tongue in her mouth before and she found that she was very glad that she let Rick be her first.

As the kiss continued he tilted his body a bit more toward her and cupped the back of her neck with the hand that wasn’t occupied with squeezing her hip. It was a very possessive position but Michonne didn’t care. She was his. Her hand was running up and down his flat stomach and she could feel his muscles contract beneath his t-shirt every time she touched him. She could feel herself trying to lay back onto the truck seats and pull him down with her as well. She knew she needed to stop before this went too far. She pulled her head back, but he followed her, sucking her top lip in between his own. She allowed him to kiss her a few more times before she started to speak into his mouth.

“Rick. Rick, we should probably stop now,” she panted against his lips.

He pulled away from her, thinking he’d upset her with his slight aggression. “I’m sorry Michonne,” he said quickly.

She was just as quick to reassure him.

“There’s no need for that,” she said as she rubbed his beautiful face. “I loved it. I just don’t want the food to spoil in this heat.”

He was both relieved and tickled. Relieved that she wasn’t mad at him, and tickled that his Michonne was always thinking about food.

“Okay,” he said as he went in for one more kiss. “Let’s get out.”

She started to open her door, but then waited. He liked to open it for her; he’d told her on their first date.

He saw her going for the door, but smiled when she pulled her hand back and waited for him to do it. When he opened her door, he offered his and and helped her down. He then went behind the seat and pulled the picnic basket and the blanket out. Michonne grabbed the blanket and they took a short walk to the huge tree that stood on a slight hill, which overlooked the pond.

“This is perfect,” she said as she gazed at the scene, before turning to Rick. She stood on her tiptoe and moved her mouth to his cheek. He knew he was getting another kiss so he lowered his cheek to make it easy for her.

“ _You_ are,” he said to her for the second time that day.

She just smiled at him. “Step back a little so I can lay down the blanket.”

Rick did as he was told and watched her as she unfolded the blanket and lay it out under the tree. After she straightened it out, he sat the picnic basket down and opened it up. The first thing Michonne saw was that bag of Kisses.

“Ooh,” she said and reached out to grab them. Rick got to them first and pulled them behind his back.

“Not yet Michonne,” he teased. “If you start on these now, you’ll eat the whole bag and the rest of the food will go to waste,” he said smiling at her.

“Ah! I wouldn’t eat the _whole_ bag. Just a couple. Pleeease?” she asked softly. Rick tore the bag open and gave her four of the little candies.

“Thank you Rick,” she said, knowing she would have gotten them anyway even if she hadn’t flirted with him to get them.

Rick shook his head. He had to be careful. If Michonne asked him for a kidney, he’d cut his own out to give it to her.

He started laying out the food and the plates. “Okay, we got porkchop sandwiches, made with my own hand.”

She giggled at him.

“Don’t laugh,” he said smiling at her. “You’re gonna love me after you taste these. We got some spicy potato salad.”

“I hope you brought enough,” she said remembering when she gobbled all of his up at school.

“I did,” he said smiling at her. He continued with his task. “Grapes, peaches, cheese, pecans, and some sweet peach tea. How’s that?”

“It’s perfect Rick,” she said to him tenderly. Because it was. It was perfect.

He blushed at her declaration and started making her a plate. She grabbed one of the peaches and a plastic knife and started cutting into it. The juicy peach dripped down her hand as she cut into it and she licked the nectar from her wrist. Rick watched her with a longing in his eyes, until his pants started to get a little tighter. He quickly turned away from the scene of her pink tongue darting in and out of her mouth to lick the juice from her skin. He wished it was him. Either licking the juice or being licked, he honestly didn’t care which. In order to get a little control of himself, he handed her a napkin.

“Oh, thanks.” She proceeded to wipe what was left of the juice from her hand and Rick wanted to kick himself for stopping her from doing it her way.

She grabbed one of the plates and continued to cut the peach into sections for her and Rick, putting half of the peaches on his plate and half on her own. She tucked her sundress under her knees as Rick handed her her plate. She realized that she still had her shoes on and pulled her legs from under her lap to take them off.

When Rick saw she was starting to take off her shoes, he put his plate on the blanket and gently pulled her foot to his lap. “I’ll do that for you babe.”

She felt tingles down her spine when he called her babe and her smile brightened even further, if that was possible. He unbuckled her sandal and took her shoe off, giving her foot a short rub before doing the same with the other foot. When he was done, she pulled her feet from his hands and tucked them back up under her lap. He also pulled his cowboy boots as well as his socks, and let his toes enjoy the breeze coming from the little pond.

“Let’s eat,” he said to her. And they did just that. Michonne, Rick noticed, liked a good meal. She ate with relish and wasn’t concerned about who was watching or about looking dainty. That was another reason he liked her so much. There was no lying in her. What you saw was exactly what you got with Michonne, and if you didn’t like it, you could agitate the gravel.

After about 20 minutes of a very comfortable silence, they were both done, having eaten their fill.

“Did you like it babe?” Rick figured he’d gotten away with calling her that once and she didn’t seem to mind, so he’d try it again.

“It was so good. I’m stuffed. Good job, baby,” she said giving him a thumbs up. She didn’t look at him to see if he’d heard her call him ‘baby’. She just started clearing up the mess they’d made.

“Hey, I’ll do that,” Rick said.

“Nonsense. You relax and I’ll do this.”

Once again, Rick did what he was told. He lay on his back and watched Michonne make quick work of the small mess they’d made and put all the uneaten food back into the picnic basket. When she was done, he wanted her close to him again. Just like on the drive over.

“Com’mere,” he called to her. And, once again, she didn’t hesitate. She snuggled up to him, laying on her side with her head on his chest. He rubbed her back and she rubbed his chest while they continued to enjoy each other’s company.

After laying in silence for a little while, Michonne lifted her head up to look at Rick. “You know, I’d never kissed a boy before today.”

Rick was shocked. He was sure she’d had guys falling all over themselves to get to her. He knew _he_ was. “Really? I was your first kiss? Why?” He couldn’t quite grasp that this beautiful girl let _him_ kiss her before any other.

“Because I like you silly,” she said like it should have been obvious. She smiled at him again and he felt like his heart skipped a beat.

He sat up and brought her up to a sitting position as well. “I like you too Michonne. A lot. So, I was wonderin’ if maybe...I mean, if you want to, would you like to…?” He was so nervous, he couldn’t think straight. Finally he looked up from the quilt where he’d almost picked a hole in it due to his nervousness, and looked her in her eyes. “Would you be my girlfriend?”

He braced himself for, well he didn’t know what. Laughter perhaps, or a scoff, or a no. He didn’t get any of that. What he got made him ecstatically happy.

Michonne reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand, rubbing her thumb softly on his face. “Of course I will Rick.” She pulled her very nervous boyfriend in for another soft kiss on his lips.

“In fact, I’d made up my mind that if you didn’t ask me to be your girlfriend on _this_ date, I was gonna ask _you_ ,” she said.

Rick could only shake his head. He’d been so nervous for nothing. “I wanted to ask you on our first date, but I didn’t think you’d say yes. Figured I should make a better impression before I asked you.”

“Well, sweetheart, you wasted a lot of time because, if you would have asked me on our first date, I would have said yes then too.”

Rick knew then that he had to tell her. He had to tell this girl that he loved her. He hoped to God, she would say it back, but even if she didn’t, he’d be okay. He could wait.

“I love you Rick,” Michonne said beating him to it and taking him by surprise. “I know it might be a little soon for me to say this kinda stuff, but…”

“No, Michonne, it’s not too soon. I love you too. I think I have since the very first time I saw you, when you came into our homeroom on your first day. I knew you were mine then.”

Michonne smiled at her boyfriend. “And, you’re mine, right?” She asked.

“Absolutely. You’re mine. My own, and I love you,” Rick whispered to her.

“When I walked into that class and saw you looking at me with that goofy smile,, I knew you were the one. I’ve never, ever felt that way before about any other boy. You’re the _only_ one.”

Rick was overwhelmed by what she had just told him. He knew, or he thought he knew how she felt about him, but to hear her actually say it? It made him...happy.

He lay down on his back again and pulled her down with him. He delicately pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair and watched as it fell down around her face and shoulders. He put his hand in her loose hair and rubbed, causing her to moan softly, and they lay together and watched as the sun began to disappear.

As Rick watched the sun, Michonne watched him. They’d just confessed to each other their feelings and he looked happy. Or, maybe ‘content’ was a better word. She liked to think that she was responsible for his current mood.

“Hey,” she said sitting up and looking down at him.

He hoped to God, what he thought she wanted wasn’t the case, but he had to ask anyway. “You ready to go?” He was starting to sit up when she put her hand on his chest to stop him and let him know that it was okay to lay back down.

“No, not yet. I just wanted to kiss you again.”

He smiled up at her and watched anxiously as she lowered her face to his. Soon, they were kissing again and Rick was hard pressed to find a time when he’d ever felt better than he did at that moment. He ran his hand up and down her back, going lower and lower on the ‘down stroke’ until he was holding on to his prize.

Michonne smiled into his mouth when she felt him finally grab her ass.

He held onto her ass a little longer before he started rubbing it up and down, the same way he’d done it for her back.

She realized that his hand was getting closer and closer to her sex, and that she wanted him to touch her there. She needed him to. Without breaking the kiss, she straddled his waist, feeling his hardness press into her center. She ground herself on him and it felt so good. She figured it felt good to Rick too, because he gasped when she started moving her hips against him.

Using both hands now, he gripped her ass and began to grind into her as well.

Neither of them broke the lip-lock they were in.

Rick pulled at Michonne’s dress trying to get it above her waist and she assisted him by lifting her body up slightly. As soon as she felt the air on the backs of her opened thighs, she wanted to push her now, dripping pussy, back to where she felt it belonged, but Rick stopped her by sliding his fingers into the opening of her panties, and with both thumbs, he rubbed at her slippery middle. He pried her lips apart and slid his fingers down to her tight little hole, but he didn’t penetrate it. Instead he moved up to her clit which was peaking out of its hood, and gently rubbed and pinched it.

Michonne pulled her lips from Rick’s. “Please Rick, harder,” she moaned as she tried her best to fuck his fingers.

When he first touched her and felt that not only was she soaking wet for him, but that she was also smooth and hairless down there, he almost came in his pants. He managed to get himself under control though. Until she started to moan his name anyway.

Michonne was desperate to touch him as well. She reached down with one hand to unbuckle his belt and open his jeans, and braced herself with the other on the blanket near Rick’s head to keep from falling flat on her face. It was a bit of a struggle to get at him with just one hand, but she did it. She soon had his length in her hand and stroked him as gently as he was stroking her. She could feel his pre-cum flowing down the length of his cock as she continued to caress him and she used it to help make him slick.

Rick temporarily lost the rhythm as he massaged Michonne’s pussy, but when she pulled his dick out of his pants and began rubbing it, he almost lost it again.

“Baby wait, wait, wait,” he begged. He didn’t want to come in her hand.

“What’s the matter,” Michonne asked as she reluctantly released him. When she did though, Rick found that he was able to breathe again and he pushed his hard cock back into his boxers. They both sat up and looked into each other's eyes. She’d always told him how beautiful his eyes were to her, but looking at her large soft brown eyes, he couldn’t imagine anyone else with a more beautiful set than his Michonne.

“Nothing's the matter babe. But, I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything just because **_I_ ** do,” he said smiling at her, gesturing with his chin to his hard on. “Clearly.”

She smiled as well, and turned her back on him. He was confused by what she was doing until she lifted her hair away from the top of her dress, revealing the zipper to him.

He unzipped her dress and slid the straps down her shoulders and off of her arms. She lifted herself onto her knees and looked at him over her shoulder. He knew what she wanted. He got on his knees behind her and pulled the dress all the way down until she had to lay down so that he could pull it the rest of the way down her legs and completely off. She wasn’t wearing a bra, only a pair of small white cotton panties. His dick twitched as he looked at her laid out in front of him.

The sun had just finished setting, but the light provided from the dusk enabled Rick to take Michonne in. He only had about forty-five minutes before the dusk light abandoned them and plunged them into what was called “country darkness” (complete, pitch _black_ ).

He took his shirt off and lay it next to her dress. He bent over her and kissed her, determined to do his best to taste every part of her he could get his tongue on. Slowly, he moved down to her neck and sucked softly. She turned her head slightly to give him whatever access he wanted. While he kissed her neck, his hand gingerly rubbed at her breasts. Her perfect brown nipples, which were already hard, became harder at his touch and Michonne arched her back, letting him know she wanted more. He gave her more. Rick stopped sucking at her neck, kissed it gently, and then replaced his hand with his mouth and softly sucked Michonne’s nipple into it. His hand was traveling down her body, rubbing at her ribcage, then lower to her flat tummy where he teased her belly button a little bit. He went lower and softly rubbed along the rim of her panties until he could hear her breathing hard. He finally pulled his hand back, never letting go of her nipples except to switch from one to the other, and let it slide down, inside the front of her panties until he reached her sticky center. She bucked her hips up when he repeatedly clinched her swollen clit with his thumb and forefinger.

Michonne was in a daze. What he was doing to her with his tongue and hand was making her lose herself. As wonderful as Rick was making her feel, she needed more. She pulled his head away from her chest so that she could look in his eyes.

“I need you Rick, please.”

“I’m right here, baby,” he said as he pressed his fingers onto her slit, not finger-fucking her properly like he really wanted to, but still good enough that she was about to come all over his hand. She pulled his hand out of her panties and looked at him again. She could see the slight disappointment on Rick’s face at this action. She’d fix that. She turned over on her side towards where he was kneeling over her and gently kissed his stomach, then lower to right below his belly button, then even lower to directly above the top of his boxers.

“Take these off babe,” she said as she fingered his boxers and then his jeans.

She lay back on her back and started to remove her own panties, but Rick stopped her.

“Let me.”

She nodded her head, pulled her panties back up to her hips, and watched Rick as he basically stripped for her. He looked so serious as he pulled his pants down. She knew he was enjoying himself, but she wanted him to be able to express that. She giggled at him, covering her mouth with her hand.

“What?” He asked with his boxers and jeans halfway down his legs.

“Bow chicka-wow wow,” she sung at him, collapsing into a fit of laughter.

He finished pulling his clothes off and stood and gave her a ‘strong man’ pose which looked hilarious considering how wiry he was. Arms bent showing off his muscles and thighs tight and apart, one in front of the other, trying to look so serious, but soon enough, he joined her in his own fit of laughter.

“Hey you. I don’t appreciate all of this laughter I’m hearin’,” he said as he got back down on the blanket with the top half of his body draped over hers.

“I’m gonna _give_ you somethin’ to laugh about Ms. Michonne...”

She knew what he was going to do, but it was too late to do shit about it. Rick attacked her ribs with his fingertips, tickling her until she was begging him for mercy.

“OK baby! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” She yelled as she laughed.

“What are you sorry about,” he asked, but never stopped tickling.

“Laughing!” She choked out.

Rick stopped tickling. “What was that now?”

“I’m sorry for laughing at your beautiful body. You’re an adonis!” She said still laughing, even though he’d stopped with the fingers.

“I don’t know if I believe you. Prove it!” Rick said, still full of mirth.

Michonne however, was the exact opposite, suddenly. She’d calmed down a bit, but found that she was too turned on to do anything but stare into his beautiful sea blue eyes.

“Take my panties off, Rick, and I will,” she said without one hint of the playfulness she was just suffering from.

Wherever her former mirth went, his joined it, right along with those words she’d uttered. Without hesitation, Rick made his way to her feet and reached up to grab her panties.

“You look so fucking sexy in these, I almost don’t wanna pull them off. _Almost_...” he said as he slowly slid them down her legs toward himself. When they were off, he put them with the rest of their clothes and looked up at his girlfriend, slowly. Starting at her pretty red toes, to her delicate ankles, up to her shapely calves, and onto her thick, but slightly muscular thighs. And all of that was encased in the most beautiful dark skin he’d ever laid eyes on. He could never get enough of touching her skin. It was always so soft, and she always smelled so fucking good. Tonight was no exception. He ran his hands up her legs, opening them with her help, when he got to her knees. That special place where her legs met was so wet, the tops of her thighs were glistening in the light of the dusk.

He’d already touched her slit through her panties tonight, but now he was looking at it. It was stunning. The wetness that coated her thighs was also covering her pussy, and though he’d never done it before, he had to kiss her there.

“Can I taste you?”

Michonne nodded her head, nervous at what they were doing, but so ready. She bent her knees more and opened herself to her boyfriend by laying her legs to each side of her body. When she did that, Rick noticed that the lips of her cunt opened slightly, letting her clit peek out between them.

He lowered his mouth to her wet opening and used his fore, and his middle finger to open her up further. She smelled like sex and what he thought was peaches, but he couldn’t waste time trying to figure it out. He softly licked at her slit, trying his best to get all the juices it was currently leaking out. He knew the clit was something special, so he’d wait to attack that. Right now, he just wanted to eat her pussy until she begged him to fuck her. Little did he know, she was practically at that point already.

Michonne grabbed two handfuls of Rick’s hair, trying not to hurt him, but making sure he couldn’t get away, and started fucking his face.

“Oh god Rick,” she hissed, not caring if everyone in Georgia could hear her right then. She could feel her body warming up significantly from her core and her hips started to rise and fall at a quicker pace.

“Please baby, please,” she groaned. She had no idea what she was asking him for, but fortunately, Rick had a pretty good idea.

He moved his mouth up to her engorged clit and  hungrily sucked it between his soft lips.

Michonne came undone.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Rick, fuck,” she yelled as she came on his tongue. And he licked up every drop of her.

“I need you so bad,” Rick groaned into her ear once he moved back up her body. His cock was so hard that it hurt. “I need you.”

Michonne opened her legs further apart and reached between her and Rick’s body to grab at his dick. She was very intimidated by his size, but she knew Rick wouldn't hurt her, beyond the inevitable pain of getting one’s cherry popped.

Rick looked down to see Michonne’s hand wrapped around his cock and watched as she moved it to her entrance. He gave a very little push which placed his dripping tip, right at her slick hole. He didn’t move any further. He looked into her eyes, silently begging her to let him move into her. She nodded her head and he kissed her lips while he pushed his cock into her a little more. When she started whimpering, he froze. “You want me to stop babe?” he asked, praying to God and little baby Jesus that she didn’t.

“No, baby, just let me get used to you first.”

Rick kissed her nose, her forehead, and her lips, telling her he loved her between each kiss. He could wait. He’d wait for Michonne forever. She finally started moving her hips slightly, letting him know she was okay. He gently started to move in and out of her, listening for any indication that she was in pain. She was so tight around him, it felt like his dick was inside a velvet vice. He concentrated on Michonne and how she felt though, because he knew if he kept thinking about how good her pussy felt, even though he wasn’t even all the way in yet, he was gonna come. He got in a little further and finally came up against her barrier.

“You okay, precious?” He asked, still rocking gently in and out of her, pushing at her hymen.

“Yeah babe, I'm okay.”

“I don’t want to hurt you sweetie...but I think this will go better if I just ‘do it’, alright?”

Michonne was scared to death, but she wanted him so badly. She nodded her head and looked him in the eyes. He could tell she was frightened.

“It’ll be okay baby. This is my first time, too. It’ll hurt for a little while, but not forever,” Rick told her softly, really, desperately needing her.

“I know My One. Do it,” she said with more conviction than she actually felt.

Rick grabbed her by the sides of her face and kissed her. “I love you,” he said, right before he pushed with a lot more force and burst through Michonne’s cherry, bottoming out inside her.

She yelped in surprise and felt a little bit of pain, but it wasn’t bad as she thought it would be. What was more uncomfortable was how much she had to stretch to accommodate Rick’s dick.

“You okay?” He asked, breathless with pleasure, still looking in her eyes for the slightest sign that something wasn’t right.

“I’m good Rick, and I love you too.”

She started to move her hips, again to let him know it was alright for him to move. He did. Soon the two of them managed to find their rhythm, him pushing into her at the same time as she rolled her hips up to meet him.

“Michonne... _god_ ,” Rick moaned into her neck. “You feel so good.”

“You too baby,” Michonne said barely able to catch her breath. “Please Rick, you can fuck me harder. I won't break,” she said into his neck before she started sucking at it.

“I know you won’t baby, but I might,” he said. With the feeling of her sucking his neck and his cock buried in her, he knew he was telling the truth.

“You won’t break,” she said as she stopped sucking at his neck and pulled his face down so he could look at her again. “I won’t let you. I promise.” She smiled at him and he smiled back, but he had to close his eyes as he did what she asked.

He lay his body on hers so that he could grind himself into her clit while he fucked her. He grabbed her ass with both hands and tilted her body up slightly so he could go deeper and harder, just like she wanted.

Michonne was coming undone again. Rick was manipulating her clit with the shaft of his cock and his pubic bone. The harder he fucked her, the wetter she got. It was non-stop and soon Michonne was calling out to him. “Rick, oh god Rick! I’m gonna come, baby! I’m gonna come!”

“Come for me, precious,” he whispered roughly in her ear.

He felt her pussy tighten up and she moaned into his shoulder as her whole body shook with the power of her orgasm. She lost her rhythm, but that was okay. She was wallowing in orgasmic bliss.

Even though he was pretty sure she did, he asked anyway. “Did you...?”

She looked at him through slitted eyes, smiling, and nodded her head. “ _Oh yeah_. Your turn.”

That was all he needed to hear. He burrowed his face into her neck and growled as he drilled his cock into her. He was so close. When she rolled her hips to meet his powerful thrusts, tightened her pussy around him, and whispered to him, “Fuck me Rick, fuck me,”  he couldn’t hold back any longer. He exploded into her, over and over again.

“Fuck baby, fuck! You feel so good,” he yelled as he came.

When he finally finished, he looked up at her. “God, I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said and offered her lips to him for a kiss.

 

Darkness had fallen on them, but the single light pole installed by the city made it so they could still see each other. He was smiling at her. She loved his smile almost as much as she loved his eyes. He gave her another kiss and gently pulled himself out of her. She hissed at the soreness she was feeling.

“You okay precious?” He asked her.

“Yes, baby, I’m okay. I don’t know how on Earth I’m gonna get cleaned up before I have to go home though,” she said laughing and running her hands through his sweat slicked, curly hair.

“Oh, that’s easy,” he said as he pulled himself to his feet. “Come on,” he said offering his hand to help her up.

She took it and stood, feeling like a different person than she was an hour ago. “Where are we going?”

“To the pond,” he said pulling her along.

She laughed and bolted toward the water, leaving him behind. He ran after her. They both got to the water at the same time and jumped in. Her hair got wet, but she didn’t even care. She was so happy to be there with him. The pond was small and not really that deep, coming right to the bottom of her breasts and a bit lower on his torso. He grabbed her and kissed her hard, wrapping his arms around her waist, moving his hands down to grip her ass, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was so heated that neither of them really noticed the coldness of the water. They splashed around a few more minutes before Michonne started to shake. Rick noticed immediately.

“Come on, let’s get back to the blanket,” he said leading her out of the pond and back to their spot.

They sat down on the blanket with MIchonne sitting in front of him between his legs. He pulled the blanket around them and rubbed it up and down her arms.

“Better?”

“Yeah, thanks Rick.”

He continued to dry the parts of her body he could reach until he couldn’t anymore and stood them both up. He stepped out of the blanket and let her finish while he pulled his boxers and jeans back on. When she finished, he brought her panties, kneeled in front of her and held them out so that she could step into them. He pulled them up, but before he covered her sex, he gave it a loud smacking kiss.

“You’re so silly,” she said smiling down at him.

“Only for you,” he told her as he grabbed her dress. He held that out too so that she could step into it and pulled it up her body. Before he covered her tits, he gave each one a quick gentle suck as she moaned. When he was done, he turned her around and zipped her up. He went and grabbed their shoes, placing hers inside his. He turned to her and lifted her up so that he could carry her to his truck so she wouldn’t have to walk with no shoes on. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and kissed his face for the entire time he walked them over to his vehicle. He opened the door and settled her into her side of his truck.

“I love you so much Rick,” she said to him.

“I love you too precious.” He gave her a kiss on the nose before she turned to sit in the seat properly.

“I’m going to get our stuff. I’ll be right back.”

“Put your shirt on babe, it’s cold out here,” she told him.

Michonne watched as he made his way back to their spot, finding his shirt first and putting it on. He gathered their food and blanket and made his way back to his love. When he got in the truck he saw that she was smelling her slightly wilted flowers.

“I told you we shoulda put them in some water before we left.”

“It’s okay. I’ll put them in some water at home and drop an aspirin in there. They’ll be good as new.”

As they drove back home, Rick wanted her to get close to him again but she was busy brushing her slightly wet and tangled hair back into a ponytail. When she was done, she pulled a small bottle of lotion out and began to apply it to her arms, legs and face.

“That’s smells good. What is it?”

“Mango and Shea butter. Gotta keep this skin supple,” she joked.

“You have the most beautiful skin I’ve ever seen. Is that what makes it that way?”

“Well, this helps, but it's the melanin that makes it beautiful,” she said, smiling at him.

He smiled back, not having any idea what melanin was, but as soon as he got home he was gonna look it up to find out.

“You done over there,” Rick asked as she began to put her things back in her purse.

“Yeah, why?” She asked.

“Come closer to me My Own,” he said patting the seat next to him.

She moved into his side and he wrapped his hand around her, grabbing her hip and pulling her even closer.

“I like that you know,” Michonne said.

“What do you like My Own?”

“ _That._ I like that you call me My Own. You’re My One.”

“I know. You’re mine and I’m yours, and that is how it’s always gonna be,” Rick said as he kissed her on the forehead.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Michonne sighed as Rick continued to rub her back.

“What happened to that boy that loved me so much?” she asked him softly, still not looking his way.

Rick stopped rubbing her back and lay down behind her, being careful of her wounded leg. He wrapped his arm around her and was surprised and pleased when Michonne grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.

“He’s right here, precious. Still in love with you,” he said as he kissed her hair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks TomsDom and kendrawriter32 for the awesome edits! You guys ROCK!!!


	5. I Love You, But I Don't Trust You, Anymore

Carl woke up with the sun, and he didn’t like it. He usually slept until he was literally forced out of bed by his dad. This time, his eyes popped open on their own. He looked around and noticed that his baby sister Judith was asleep in her ‘crib’ (which was really just a letter carrying box) next to his cot. Since she was here with him, then he knew his father was not in his own cell. The last time he’d seen his dad, he was going to see Michonne. So, either his dad stayed there all night, or he’d gotten up early and went back to the infirmary to be with her again this morning. Either way, Carl knew where his dad was right now.

Judith woke up right as he finished dressing for the day, so he picked her up and took her to their dad’s cell so he could find her a fresh diaper and get her out of her pajamas. Judith lay still while Carl changed her diaper and put her on some clothes. She was a good baby that way, Carl thought as he smiled down at her. It suddenly occurred to him though, as he did things for his little sister that his mother had been able to do for him, that Jude didn’t have a mother, and she would never even know who their mother was, and he stopped smiling.

“I’m so sorry Jude,” he said sadly as he picked her up and held her close.

He needed his dad. Carl made his way to the infirmary with his little sister. He found his father asleep, wrapped around Michonne like he was afraid she was gonna fly away. He hated to bother them. His dad looked so peaceful, fast asleep with his arms folded around her. He hadn’t seen him look that way since even before the world ended. But, he needed to talk, and Judith needed to eat.

“Dad,” Carl whispered. Nothing.

“Dad?” he whispered again, a little louder this time.

He watched as his dad moved closer to Michonne and squeezed her a little tighter, burying his face in her hair. Carl couldn’t help but smile, because his dad still hadn’t woken up. Usually, all it would take was a grunt from him or Jude and their dad would be up on his feet out of a dead sleep, his hand cannon cocked, and ready to shoot. Carl moved closer, reaching over to lightly shake his dad’s shoulder, and whispered his name again. That worked. Rick’s eyes popped open suddenly.

“Dad,” he whispered again.

Rick turned his head toward his son and saw that he had his little sister with him.

“Carl? Is everything okay?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah, I just...I needed to talk to you about something,” Carl muttered, still hating to bother his father’s peaceful-looking sleep.

Rick looked over at Michonne, who was also waking up slowly. He pulled his hand from hers, rubbed her shoulder, and sat up facing Carl to find out what was bothering his boy.

Michonne turned over and found the entire Grimes family gathered at her bed.

“What’s wrong?” she asked looking over at Carl. “Are you okay?” She sat up too. Then she realized what she was doing. “I’m sorry. I’m being nosy,” she said shaking her head.

“That’s alright,” Carl assured her. “You already kinda know what’s going on anyway.”

“What’s wrong Carl?” Rick asked again.

Carl looked at his dad sadly. “Dad, Judith doesn’t...she...”

“What about Judith, son?” Rick asked, looking over at her while she snuggled against her big brother. “What’s the matter?”

“Judith doesn’t have a mother! It’s not fair! I had Mom, but Judith is _never_ gonna have that and...I know I’m not _totally_ responsible, but…”

“You’re not responsible _at all_ Carl,” Rick said.

Rick stood up and pulled Judith out of Carl’s arms. The poor kid looked like he was about to collapse with grief. Rick looked around, but couldn’t find a place to put Judith down safely while he dealt with his son, so, he handed her to Michonne.

“Can you hold her for a minute?” he asked, not even waiting for an answer before placing Judith in Michonne’s hands.

“Wait, wait, no I can’t,” she protested weakly.

But Judith was already in her hands and Rick was already turned away from her, bending over to talk to Carl ‘eye to eye’.

At first, Michonne couldn’t even look at the baby. This little bitty defenseless person that, thanks to _her_ daddy, managed to survive through all of this madness, when her own little boy… . She shut that thought down so hard and so fast, she could almost hear a jarring banging sound in her head, but she didn’t shut it down quick enough. Her tears started flowing, again. The longer she held Judith though, Michonne found that she had to look at her. When she finally did, Michonne melted. She slowly pulled Judith closer to her and wrapped her in her arms. Michonne’s tears flowed harder and her lips trembled as she gently rubbed Judith’s little back. Judith in turn, pulled on one of Michonne’s loc’s curiously. The same way Andre used to. Michonne could hear the whispers between father and son a couple of feet away, but she couldn’t make out what they were saying. She was too busy falling in love again, the same way everyone else did when they had Judith in their arms. She wiped at her tears and smiled down at Judith, who smiled back happily. 

“Hey little girl,” she whispered shakingly. 

Rick turned to his girls, smiling when he heard Michonne speaking so sweetly to his baby. But, his smile disappeared when he got a look at the anguish on Michonne’s face. He started toward her, but Carl gently grabbed his elbow to stop him. Rick looked back at Carl to ask why but Carl just shook his head and mouthed the word, _“Wait.”_

Looking even more confused, Rick looked back at Michonne and Judith. Michonne was still crying a little, but it looked like her tears were starting to dry up and she had a small smile on her face. She let Judith stand on her healthy thigh and Michonne and Judith looked at each other. Judith’s little hands were moving all over Michonne’s face. Michonne wiped an errant tear and Judith copied her actions, wiping at Michonne’s cheeks. Then she touched Michonne’s forehead, her nose, her chin, finally settling on Michonne’s lips and pulled at them gently. 

Michonne smiled harder at Judith and asked her, “Aren’t you a curious little thing? Say lips. Lips. Can you say that?” 

Carl finally let go of Rick’s arm and they both approached the bed. 

“She can’t talk yet,” Carl said as he rubbed Judith’s back. 

“How old is she?” Michonne asked. 

“She’s eight months,” Rick answered. 

“Well then, she can talk. It’s just that no one has taught her how yet. Andre started talking when --” Michonne stopped talking and got a pained look on her face. 

“Who’s Andre,” Rick asked gingerly, praying he wasn’t who he thought he might be, considering Michonne had shown up at the prison gates alone. He didn’t even want to think about who he might have been and what might have happened to him, but he needed to know. 

“Michonne? Baby, who’s Andre?” he asked as gently as he could. 

She shook her head hard, sending her locs swaying back and forth. She gave Judith back to Carl. When she did, Carl caught Michonne’s eye and whispered to her, “It’s okay Michonne. You can trust him with it.” Knowing his dad’s state of mind of late, he hoped his dad didn’t let him down. Carl smiled at her, and she returned it, but to Rick, it was one of the saddest smiles he’d ever seen. 

“Andre was my son,” she said softly, looking up at Rick. 

Upon hearing what he’d hoped he wouldn’t, Rick gasped and his face broke with sadness. Michonne had to look away from him to continue. 

“He died because I trusted someone I shouldn’t have.” Her tears were back. “And because of **_that_ ** , I ended up having to destroy the thing that had once been my sweet little boy,” 

Michonne buried her face in her hands and cried loudly. Rick walked over to her bed, sat down, and pulled Michonne into his chest. 

“My god precious,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry,” he said as he slowly rocked her in his arms. 

Maggie and Sasha picked that moment to come into the infirmary, laughing and giggling about something. They quickly sobered up when they saw the scene before them. 

“Is everything okay?” Sasha asked concerned. She knew that of course, it wasn’t. Michonne was crying so hard, it was as if something had died inside of her. 

Rick looked over at the new comers. “No, it’s not, but it will be,” he said. 

He looked down at Michonne and wiped her tears. “It’ll be okay baby, I promise,” he whispered to her. “Maggie, can you take Judith and get her something to eat please?” 

“Sure Rick,” she answered sadly, gently lifting Judith out of Carl’s arms. 

With Judith secured in her arms, Maggie turned back to look at Sasha. She found that her own look of confusion at the scene playing out before them was identical to her friend’s. Maggie was itching to ask what the deal was, but listening to Michonne’s sniffles and Rick’s soft words of, what she could only describe as love, she decided that it probably wasn’t the right time for her curiosity. 

“Carl, you go on with her. Go get something to eat,” Rick said to his son. 

“Okay, but what about you and Michonne?” 

Hearing Carl ask that question, Sasha jumped at the chance to get out of there in order to talk with Maggie about the scene they’d walked in on. She thought about taking a run at Carl too, just to see if he had any information to offer, but she knew that was going to be easier said than done. Carl was his dad’s vault and no amount of prying would get any good gossip from him, unless he wanted to give it up. 

“I’ll go and get you guys something,” Sasha said. 

“Thanks Sasha,” Rick said. He looked down at Michonne and rubbed her face. She was winding down, again. 

Michonne lifted her head from Rick’s wet chest and pulled herself out of his arms. She looked over at Carl. 

“Wait buddy,” she said sadly. “I know you wanted to talk to your dad about how you were feeling. I’m sorry that I kind of freaked out on you guys. Rick, you can go on with Carl. I’ll be alright.” 

Rick was about to protest, but Carl piped up. 

“Oh, that’s okay Michonne. I’m not worried about that anymore,” he said. 

Rick looked at his son and could almost see Carl’s wheels turning. 

“Carl,” Rick said a bit sternly. 

But, the little scamp was already heading out the door and called back, “I’m going to get something to eeeaaat!” And just like that, Carl Grimes was gone. 

Neither Sasha, nor Maggie had any idea what had just happened, but they both knew when it was time to vacate the premises. 

“I’ll be back in a bit with your breakfast,” Sasha said to the pair. Then, she, Maggie and Judith kicked rocks. 

Finally, Rick and Michonne were alone. Rick had no idea what to say, so for a while, he said nothing. There was silence, but it was very far from the comfortable one’s of the old days. So much shit had happened in the last couple of days and Rick’s mind was reeling. Fortunately it wasn’t because of craziness, this time. Rick looked up at Michonne and was surprised to find her already looking back at him. He couldn’t gauge her face though. It was a blank slate. Rick reached up to rub her face and she flinched, moving out of his reach. 

 _“Well, what did you expect? That she’d forgive your shit after being with her for just one night?”_ Rick said to himself. He lowered his head, and looked at his lap.

Suddenly, Carl came back. Rick looked over at his son wondering what he was doing back in there. 

“I know you haven’t finished breakfast already young’n,” Rick said to his son. 

Michonne inhaled sharply. He used to call _her_ brother Carl that. 

“I’m not really hungry. I thought I was, until I _saw_ the oatmeal.” 

“You’d better eat it while we have it son,” Rick said to his suddenly picky boy. 

Carl ignored his father for a minute and went to stand next to the bed Rick and Michonne were sitting on. 

“Are you okay Michonne?” Carl asked her guiltily. 

“Yeah, I’m okay, or, I will be. You must think I’m the biggest crybaby you’ve ever met,” Michonne said lightly, trying to make Carl feel better. He looked so sad. 

“Michonne,” Rick said. “I’m sorry about your son.”

“Why are _you_ sorry? Did you kill him?” she snapped. 

Rick was surprised by the venom she spat at him and moved back a little, away from her. 

“No, of course not My Own,” he said gently, trying again. “But, I’m still sorry. I can’t imagine what I would do if I lost Carl or Judith.” 

“Yeah, and aren’t **_you_ ** the lucky one,” she said angrily. 

Rick ran his hand through his hair tiredly. “Michonne please,” he practically begged, wanting her to understand. “I just want you to know that I’m here for you,” he said, reaching for her hand. 

Michonne pulled it back. “I don’t need you to be there for me Rick. I’ve been doing just fine without you,” she practically snarled at him.

 

 **_“Now, that’s a goddamn lie and you know it!”_ ** Mike yelled from the back of her mind. Michonne grimaced.

 

Rick stood from the bed, preparing to leave Michonne alone. Carl watched his father with wide eyes and started to panic. 

“We’ll be right back Michonne,” Carl said as he grabbed his dad by the arm and pulled him to just outside the infirmary entrance. 

“Dad, what are you doing?” Carl asked quietly, but harshly. “Are you leaving her?” 

“She doesn’t want me here Carl. I think I should leave her be for a while,” Rick said. 

Carl shook his head to let his dad know he didn’t agree. “Can’t you see what she’s doing,” he asked as quietly as he could, even though he wanted to scream to the top of his lungs. 

“Yeah,” Rick said. “She’s pushin’ me away.” 

“You’re right. She _is_ pushin’ you away. But, Dad, you can’t keep walkin’ away from her every time you get uncomfortable and expect her to forgive you. ‘Specially after the last time,” Carl said. 

“I know that Carl, but what am I supposed to do if she doesn’t want me?” Rick asked.

He couldn’t believe he was having this conversation with his twelve years old son, but Carl was wise beyond his years, and he always had been. Plus, he was all Rick had. 

“Dad, when I walked in there this mornin’, you two were asleep, but you were clingin’ to each other. When she forgets she’s mad at you, she looks at you like, I don’t know. She looks at you, the same way you look at her, I guess. You two look at each other like you don’t _want_ to see anything or anyone else. Now, I know you’re looking at _her_ that way because you love her so much. What does it say that she looks at _you_ the exact same way?” Carl asked his father. 

Rick looked at his son with love and wonder. “How in the fuck did you get so smart? You sure as hell didn’t get it from me,” Rick said. 

“Dad, you _are_ smart. You’re one of the smartest people I know, and I’m not just sayin’ that because you’re my dad. If it wasn’t for you, there is no tellin’ where we’d all be right now. You hit a bad patch when Mom died, but you pulled back from leadin’ because that’s what you needed, what we both needed. It was the right thing to do.” 

“Oh really? You sure didn’t think so when we were pullin’ weeds,” Rick said, laughing at his son’s change of heart. 

“Well no, but I still understood why you did it, no matter how much I hated it. It’s like you know exactly what to do when stuff gets hard, but when it comes to Michonne, you’re suddenly..I don’t know...you’re all confused. And scared to death.” 

“I am, son. I am...If I fuck up like I did before, she’ll leave me and I’ll never see her again. I won’t be able to handle that, Carl. Not again.” 

Carl wanted to tell his father, “well then don’t fuck up”, but he knew it was going to take a little more. 

“Dad, when you left her the first time, what were you thinking? I mean, what was on your mind when you broke up with her?” 

It was the moment that changed the course of his very existence, so without hesitation, Rick answered.

“I was thinkin’ that I was making the biggest mistake of my life.” 

“And, was it, the biggest mistake of your life?” 

“God yes.” 

“There, you see? You know what to do Dad. You know what’s right, you do. You just need to..I dunno, stop second guessing yourself when it comes to her. Just, be brave, like you are with those walkers and anyone who messes with us. You _have_ to be brave. For Michonne. Just like you are with us.” 

“I know son. When I was breakin’ up with her, I was screaming in my head “this is wrong!”, but I just kept talking. I kept hurtin’ her. I was so fuckin’ stupid,” Rick said looking at his feet, ashamed to admit that in front of his only son. 

“Well, what are you gonna do now?” Carl asked, hoping he got through to his father. 

Rick looked up and saw Sasha coming back with his and Michonne’s breakfast.

“I’m gonna fix it.” He uttered resolutely, inspired by his son’s words. 

As Sasha approached, he took the tray of food from her.

“I’ll take care of her,” he said. 

“You sure? I can help you,” Sasha said, giving him a knowing look. “ _Oh, to be a fly on the wall of the infirmary for the next hour or so”_ , she thought to herself. 

“Yeah, I got it,” Rick said. 

“Okay, well, her pills are on the desk. It’s the Amoxicillin. Make sure she takes one right after she eats,” Sasha said smiling at Rick. 

“Got it,” he said. “And, you go eat Carl, you here me?” 

“Yes sir,” Carl said happily. 

Carl and Sasha left Rick alone. He took a deep breath and went back in the infirmary to feed Michonne.

 

While Carl was talking some sense into his father, “Mike” was doing the same thing to Michonne. 

“Didn’t I ask you to shut the fuck up yesterday? Why can’t you just leave me alone?” Michonne asked her dead ex boyfriend. 

 **_“Well, I think we BOTH know the answer to that question, but I’m not here to discuss that right now,”_ ** Mike said. 

“What do you want with me?” Michonne asked tiredly. 

 **_“‘Chonne, anyone with eyes can see how you really feel about that man, but for some reason you are choosing to wallow in old dried up pain. You need to let that shit go.”_**  

“Let it go? Are you crazy? He hurt me! Worse than…” 

 **_“Anyone had ever hurt you before. I know. I know that Michonne. It’s hard to forgive something like that, but when you don’t, that pain and anger turns into poison. That poison is filling you up and it’s killing you inside. That’s no way to live. And, I know it’s especially hard for you because you still love him.”_**  

“I don’t love him!” 

 **_“Girl, stop. Just stop. This is ME you’re talking to. You DO love him and you know it. It’s_ ** **_okay_ ** **_that you still do though. Instead of denying your truth, embrace that shit. You’ve got the weight of a pain you’ve held onto for over seventeen years shrouding you. And the one person that can help relieve you of all that weight on your poor shoulders is right outside that door.”_**  

“Right outside that door is the person that caused all of my pain Mike. The reason I’m suffering.” 

 **_“Oh, no doubt. But, he’s also gonna be the one to help save you from it, if you would just let him. I mean, look at what’s happened. He left you, I know. But, then the world ends, taking over 95% of the Earth's population with it. Practically everyone on Earth is dead girl. And, right when you are about to join them, who comes and saves you. Rick Mother-Fucking Grimes. The love of your life is still alive among all this death and you literally fall right into his arms. Of all the fucking people on Earth Michonne, it’s him. The only man you’ve ever loved (apparently). Are you gonna piss away a spectacular miracle like that because you can’t find it in your heart to forgive him for something he did a long ass time ago?”_**  

“It’s not that easy Mike,” Michonne whispered. 

 **_“Who the hell said anything about this shit being easy? This right here is gon’ be hard as hell, but anything worth having, worth saving, always is. You believe he loves you?”_**  

“Yes,” she whispered, not even hesitating to answer the question. 

 **_“And you love him ‘Chonne. Don’t lose this. It’s hard enough to find decent people among the ones that are still living as it is. Don’t push away the one person that you KNOW genuinely loves you.”_**  

Michonne waited, but she had the feeling Mike was gone for now. She thought about what he said. If she was gonna be honest with herself though, it was actually what _she_ said. She knew “Mike”’ was just her mind’s way of helping her to work things out for herself. She still loved Rick. There was no point in denying it anymore, but it scared her to death. She didn’t want to be hurt again, and _he_ could do it. There was no doubt about that. Rick Grimes had the capability to break her. He’d done it before. 

 **_“He was a kid Michonne,”_ ** Mike said from seemingly very far away. 

“So was I,” she answered herself quietly.

 

“What were you...?,” Rick asked as he walked back into the infirmary. 

“Nothing!” she snapped instantly. And, instantly regretted it. 

“I’m, I’m sorry Rick,” she said quietly after a beat. 

Rick looked at her, wondering if he’d heard her right. “You don’t have to apologize to me. I understand,” he said, placing the tray on the table next to Michonne’s bed. 

“I know,” she said. “But, I’m still sorry...for being so mean to you,” she said quietly. 

“It’s okay My Own. I deserve a lot worse from you. I can handle a little meanness,” he said smiling, realizing that he absolutely meant that. 

“Can I tell you something?” Michonne asked him. She was so scared, her heart felt like it was gonna beat right out of her chest. She was taking a step here. One she wasn’t sure she _should_  be taking, but one she was sure she _had_ to take. 

“You can tell me anything,” he said. 

Michonne patted the bed, indicating that he should sit down. When he did, she took a deep breath and looked him in his eyes. _“God, they’re beautiful,”_ she thought to herself. 

“The last day we saw each other, the day you...broke up with me, I could see it was killing you to do it. I could tell it was not what you wanted...that you still loved me so much and that what you were doing was hurting you _almost_ as much as it hurt me.” 

Rick opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him by gently placing her hand on his lips. “Let me finish,” she said softly, removing her hand, to his dismay. 

“I knew all of those things while I listened to you tell me that you didn’t think we were a good fit. When you said that, I could tell you didn’t believe that one bit, but I was so hurt by what you were saying, and so confused about why you were saying those things to me, that I let you walk away without even trying to stop you. For a while, I felt like if I would have just stopped you from walking away, I could have fixed whatever you thought was broken between us. I blamed myself. I didn’t try hard enough to fight for what we had. I should’ve tried  to save you from whatever you were going through that forced you to look me in my face and tell me that you and I couldn’t be together anymore.” 

Michonne thought that her tear ducts would be out of tears by now, but apparently, she had a fresh new supply. And it looked like Rick’s were working overtime now as well. She wiped the tears from his face. 

“Michonne, please,” Rick said sadly, melting into her touch. “You are not to blame for what happened to us. I am. Me and my weakness,” he whispered, more ashamed of himself than he’d ever been listening to his Michonne blame herself for something he was responsible for. 

She continued as if he’d not said a word, needing to get this out.

“Even though I could see that you were drowning, and that you needed me, I didn’t try. I heard what you were saying to me, but deep down, I knew what you needed was for me to help you. But, I was too hurt. Too disappointed...so I let you drown. I let us down,” she said wiping the tears from her face and looking him in the eye. “And for that, I’m sorry.” 

Michonne took a deep breath, and continued. 

“Don’t get it twisted though. I’m not going to take all of the blame, but I _will_ own my part in it. I don’t know why you did it, but I do realize you don’t deserve all of the blame.”

Michonne scoffed and took another deep breath.

“Wow… That was harder than I thought it’d be,” she said, with a small smile on her lips. 

Rick was floored. He couldn’t believe it. His heart, as it often did in her presence, skipped a beat. 

“My Own, I...I don’t know what to say. I...I,” he stammered like an idiot. 

And, then Michonne gave him a full smile. One that wasn’t laced with hatred or contempt.

Rick moved closer to her and put his arms around her. When she returned his hug, wrapping her arms around his neck, he felt alive again, finally. 

“I  hadn’t realized that I’d been in the dark for the past seventeen years Michonne, until now. You’ve given me my light back. _You’re_ my fucking light, precious, and I love you,” Rick said as he buried his face in her neck. “I love you,” he said again, needing her to believe it. 

“I know. I love you too,” Michonne said quietly. 

Rick lifted his head up quickly and looked at Michonne, praying he’d heard her right. “You still love me?” he asked her softly. 

“Of course I do silly,” she said. She hoped he was ready for this next part, but she had to tell him. “But, I don’t trust you.” 

Rick’s face broke at her words, but he didn’t take his arms from around her waist. He couldn’t let her go. She didn’t let him go either. 

“No, I don’t trust that you won’t hurt me again. That scares the shit out of me, but, we’re gonna work on that.” 

Rick was nodding his head enthusiastically, just happy that she was even willing to give him another chance. 

“Anything, My Own. I’ll do anything.” 

Michonne looked at him and could see the sincerity in his eyes. Feeling a bit more confident than she did a few seconds ago, she decided to go for broke. 

“I want...I want ‘us’ again Rick. After everything that’s happened to the whole entire world, you and I have managed to be sitting here, together, and I can hardly believe it.” 

“Being with you Michonne, was one of the happiest times of my life. We can be happy again baby. I know we can.” 

“You’re gonna have to earn my trust again Rick,” she said seriously. “And I’m gonna have to feel confident enough in us both to let you have my heart again,” she said. “I’ll apologize now for how difficult this is gonna be for you, baby,” she said in her low, smooth voice, a small smirk on her lips despite the seriousness in her eyes. “Just...don’t, don’t give up on me, on us. Not like I did,” she said quietly. 

He didn’t drop his eyes as she spoke to him and she was proud of him. _“He’s going to try,”_ she thought to herself. 

“Michonne, when I say I’ll do anything, I _mean_ anything.

 

“What happened to make you leave me like that?” 

Michonne thought she knew the gist of what happened. She figured that much out when Rick mentioned his father, but she needed the whole story. After hearing her question, she noticed that Rick looked distressed. Whatever it was, it had hurt him, deeply. 

“It was…” he started. 

“Not yet,” Michonne said letting him off the hook, _for now_.   

This was going to be another serious conversation and she didn’t know if she was ready to sit through it yet, even though she asked him for it. They’d both been crying and _sharing_ for almost an hour. They needed a break. 

“First, I have to go to the bathroom and get cleaned up. Do you guys have any toothpaste?” she asked. 

“Yeah, we do,” he said chuckling. 

“Good. I need to brush my teeth! I have to pee, and,” Michonne said lifting up her arm and sniffing, “I don’t smell very good. I’m starving and need some pants. My buddy said he’d get me some, but I guess he forgot after everything that happened.” 

Rick was looking at Michonne, marveling at how animated she’d suddenly become. She was always that way though. Whenever they used to argue, which was very rare, or if he was feeling down about something, usually something to do with his father, she was always able to lift him up. 

 _“Wait a minute,”_ he thought, feeling his jealousy rise. _“Buddy!?”_

“Your buddy?” Rick asked her frowning. “Who…” 

“Carl,” Michonne said shaking her head and giggling a little, seeing right through him. Same old Rick. 

“Oh,” Rick said embarrassed. “Sorry.” 

“That’s okay, silly,” she said smiling at him. 

Even when they were teenagers, Rick always had a serious jealous streak when it came to her. 

“Do you remember Eric Jones?” she asked him. 

“Oh my God,” Rick said palming his forehead. “I apologized to Eric for an entire year before he forgave me. Geez.” 

“Well, you should have. You knocked that boy’s front tooth out for whispering in my ear,” Michonne said smiling at the memory. 

“I didn’t know what he was sayin’! How was I supposed to know he only needed help on that stupid Lit paper?” Rick said smiling sheepishly. 

“Maybe asking him?” She quipped coolly. 

“All I saw was him whispering in your ear, and you standing there, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I admit it, I kinda lost it.” 

“Kinda,” Michonne said mocking Rick’s southern accent. “You hit him so hard, I thought you’d broken your hand!” 

They both laughed. When they got it together, Michonne just looked at him. 

“What...?” he asked, not being able to tear his eyes away from her smile. He was so happy to see it again. 

“When you did that, I was mortified.” 

“I kinda figured that,” he said. “You didn’t stay mortified for long though, did you?” he asked, thinking about that day, and not being able to stop the huge smile that lit up his beautiful face. 

“Oh yeah,” she said, remembering. 

Michonne covered her face with her hands, thankfully this time, she wasn’t crying.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

“Rick! My God! Are you crazy?” Michonne yelled at her boyfriend. 

“Hell yeah.” Rick growled, not even flinching at her raised voice.“What the fuck was he sayin’ to you?” Rick yelled right back, pointing at poor Eric on the ground with blood pouring out of his mouth. 

“He wanted help with his essay, you nutcase!” she hissed at him. 

“What?” Rick asked, quietly this time. 

“He just needed some help Rick,” she said shaking her head. 

Speaking of help, Michonne looked at the crowd of kids that were gathering in the hallway of their high school to find out who’d pissed off Rick Grimes _this_ time. 

“Can someone go get the school nurse?” she asked no one in particular..

“Laila went. Y’all better get the hell out of here,” someone answered. 

Michonne didn’t know who said it, and she didn’t care. She grabbed Rick’s hand, intending to pull him away from the crowd, but he hissed when she touched him. 

“Shit baby, are you okay?” Michonne asked, her concern switching from poor Eric to her boyfriend at the speed of lightening. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Rick said, much calmer. “I’m sorry I yelled at you,” he said as he moved closer to Michonne. 

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” she said as she led him out of the school building and onto the student parking lot.

  
\----------

The kids in the crowd were all looking at each other. Finally, someone said it. 

“Man, Rick is fucking nuts! You can’t even _look_ at her without him losing it.” 

“Aww, I think it’s kind of sweet,” some girl chirped.

“Sweet?! Bitch, Eric’s tooth is rolling around under the lockers!” 

“Yeaaahh. He ain’t never gonna get that back,” someone else said. 

They all started laughing, until the school nurse came...with the assistant principal. 

“What is going on here?” Mr. Hess barked at the crowd. 

No one said anything. 

“Oh, OK, so out of everyone standing here, no one knows anything?” 

Someone in the crowd said, “Nope!” 

Mr. Hess looked at them and knew, no one was gonna talk. “Alright, alright! Go to lunch you bunch of degenerates.” 

Carl Godwin walked away with the rest of them. He’d been silently glaring at the whole crowd, waiting for someone to snitch. No one did, not even Eric.

__________

 

When Rick and Michonne got to his truck, she made him stand against it, while she looked at his hand. It was red and looked like it was starting to swell.

“Can you move it baby?” she asked him. 

Rick let go of the breath he was holding, waiting for Michonne to yell at him, for yelling at her. She didn’t though, and he was relieved. So much so that he just stared at her. She looked up from his hand, wondering why he didn’t answer her. When she saw the look on his face, she moved closer to him, leaning her body against his and rubbed her hand through his curly hair. 

“It’s okay Rick,” she said. 

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist while he lay his head on her shoulder. 

“I thought you were mad at me, My Own,” he mumbled. He was such a baby. 

“Well, I was. But not anymore,” she said. And she babied him. 

She continued to rub his hair. After a couple of minutes, she moved back a little. She held the sides of his face and lifted his head so that she could look at him. 

“You’re so crazy,” she said smiling at him. 

“Only for you,” he answered. 

“But, you don’t have to be baby. You know I love you. You’re My One.” 

Rick nodded his head and kissed her softly, loving her lips. “Mm...My Own,” 

“Can you move your hand? You may have broken it.” 

Rick looked at his hand and moved his fingers. It was a little swollen, but he knew it wasn’t broken. 

“Naw, it’s okay. It hurts a little though,” he pouted. 

Michonne smiled up at him, took his hand, and kissed his knuckles, one by one.

“You’re so silly,” she whispered. “Get in the truck baby,” she moaned at him. 

Her pussy was pulsing in her tight shorts and she needed him. Sure, she was upset when Rick punched that poor boy, but watching him get so jealous and so fucking aggressive always had this effect on her. 

Rick knew that tone of voice. His dick twitched and instantly hardened inside his jeans. He opened the door to his truck with his good hand and watched as Michonne climbed in, staring at her ass in awe. He climbed in after her. Once he was seated, Michonne straddled his lap. He immediately grabbed her ass, not caring anymore about his sore hand. She put her arms around his neck and rolled her hips, pushing her pussy against his already rock hard cock. Rick moaned as she grinded into him, helping her out by using his hands on her ass to guide her to where he needed her to be. She kissed him so hard that it took Rick by surprise. She was sucking at his tongue and lips as if this time would be their last. Then she released his mouth and moved down to his neck, licking and sucking at him, all the while smashing herself into him harder and harder. She started unbuttoning his jeans, but his dick was so hard he didn’t think she’d be able to get at him. She managed it though, quite easily. She wanted his cock and a mere button and zipper weren’t going to keep her from it. He chuckled at her a little. He loved that she wanted him so badly. His merriment ended when he felt the air hit his bare cock. And when Michonne leaned back on the dash of the truck behind her and started undoing her own clothes, and whispered to him, “Hurry baby,” he quickly got it together, lifting up to push his pants and boxers down to his ankles. Michonne’s panties and shorts were soon on the seat next to them.

As she moved into position, hovering over his cock, Rick ran his fingers between the lips of her sex, sinking two of them into her and rubbing at her clit with his thumb. 

“Baby, you’re so wet,” he said as he moved his fingers in and out of her. 

She was so tight, and he always had to prepare her first because by no means was he small. Michonne began to ride his fingers, but it just wasn’t enough. She grabbed his cock and stroked it, letting the pre-cum drip onto her fingers as she rubbed it on his shaft. 

“I need you Rick. Please,” she said to him. 

“I’m right here precious,” he said as he pulled his fingers from her and licked them clean. 

He held himself still so that Michonne could get what she needed. She sat down gingerly because she was still a little intimidated by his size but...mmm...god she was getting used to it. He filled her up perfectly. When her ass rested on his thighs, him seated firmly inside of her, they both hissed. 

“Jesus baby,” Rick moaned into her neck. 

Michonne hugged him close and began to roll her hips, just the way he liked it. Soon, rolling wasn’t enough for her. She began to bounce lightly, up and down on his cock. 

“Oh god baby, you feel so good inside me,” she whispered in Rick’s ear. 

“Fuck,” was the only word he could think of at that moment. 

Michonne began to quickly jerk her body up and down, her hips snapping forward every time she came down on him. The sound of his cock moving in and out of her drenched pussy, and the slap, slap, slap of her ass hitting his thighs turned her on even more, causing her to grunt in time with his thrusts. By now, Rick was controlling their pace, using the grip he had on her ass to move her up and down his cock. 

“Fuck Michonne, your pussy is so fucking tight,” he growled as they moved faster. 

“Fuck me baby. Fuck me _hard_ ,” she said into his ear and then sucked his earlobe into her mouth.

That shit drove Rick crazy and Michonne knew it. He loved when she sucked any part of him, his earlobes being his _second_ favorite place. He quickly pulled her off of him and scooted himself closer to the door. 

“Lay down,” he said firmly. 

She smiled and quickly lay on the length of the truck seat. 

“Open up for me baby,” he said a little softer as he got up onto his knees in the seat, looking around to make sure the parking lot was still empty. Michonne spread her legs as wide as she could, placing one leg across the top of the seat and the other onto the truck dashboard. As soon as she did, he drove his cock into her, bracing one foot on the door behind him and the other on the floor to get good leverage so that he could fuck her hard and fast, exactly the way she needed him to right then.

Rick was plunging in and out of her and his shaft was hitting her clit constantly. Michonne could feel her orgasm coming. She bucked her hips and pussy up at him, using the dashboard and the truck seat as anchors. 

“Oh god Rick, I’m gonna come!” 

“Come for me baby. Hurry for me,” Rick moaned into her ear. 

He didn’t know how much longer he could last inside her. Soon enough, he felt her pussy tighten around him. She buried her face into his neck and moaned softly as her whole body shook violently. That was it. That was how she came, quietly and hard as hell. Even though he knew this, Rick always had to make sure she was okay. 

“Did you come baby,” he asked urgently. 

“Yes baby, yes,” she said quickly, knowing he was on the verge of his own release. 

Rick got up on his knees, but he kept fucking her. He knew he was about to come, but he didn’t want to pull out of Michonne until the last possible minute. He tightly gripped her inner thighs, very close to where his cock was pounding in and out of her cunt, and looked down to where they were connected. His pistoning cock was coated with her cum. Seeing that sent him over. 

“Jesus Fuck!” he yelled as he pulled out. 

Michonne quickly lifted herself onto her elbows and they both watched as he came all over her pussy. Michonne almost came again just from watching that. Rick wanted to push back into her so badly, but he knew he couldn’t. Not after the little scare they had the month before.

When he was done, finally, Rick turned to the glove compartment and pulled out a paper bag. 

“What’s that?” Michonne asked as she tried to catch her breath. 

Rick had learned his lesson the last time they had fucked in his truck and discovered he had nothing to clean her up with. He pulled a clean hand towel out of the bag. 

“This,” he said showing her the towel, “and”, he reached into the bag again and pulled out four Hershey’s Kisses, “these,” he said smiling at her. 

“Oooh,” she said excitedly. 

He chuckled and handed them over. “Eat those while I clean you up,” he said to her softly. 

He wiped his cum off of her with one end of the towel and then with the other end, he wiped at her slit which was still leaking. Her lips looked a little swollen so he wiped gently. He looked at her face to see if she was showing that she felt any pain, but she was busy eating her chocolate. He reached down and got her panties and shorts off the floor, shook them out just in case there was any truck dirt on them, closed her legs gently and put them on for her. She sat up when he was done and to his surprise, gave him her last chocolate.

“Thanks baby,” he said after she popped it in his mouth. 

“You’re welcome My One.” 

Rick felt a flutter in his stomach every time she called him that. He was hers. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and he felt that flutter again when she smiled at him.  After he put his own clothes back on, they got out of the truck and headed back into the school hand in hand. 

“Hey, you know what?” Michonne asked. 

“What?” 

“I’m thinking about loc-ing my hair.”

Rick looked down at his girlfriend confused. “How do you lock up hair?” he asked. 

She looked up at him and giggled, kissing him on the lips and shaking her head all at the same time. 

“Not L-O-C-K, L-O-C. Like Bob Marley.” 

“Oh, okay. Whatever you want precious,” Rick said kissing her on the forehead.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Sasha hurried back to the prison dining area, anxious to corner Maggie so they could gossip until their throats were raw. When she and Carl entered the cafeteria, Sasha spotted Maggie immediately. She was already looking at Sasha, waiting. Carl made a beeline for the kitchen, but Sasha caught him by the shirt. 

“Oh no you don’t, sir. Come with me for a second.” 

“My dad told me to eat breakfast though,” he said. 

He knew what Sasha and Maggie were up to, but he wasn’t going to be able to help them. 

“Just for a minute,” Sasha said, leading Carl over to where Maggie was spoon feeding Judith her oatmeal. 

The three of them sat in a little knot, Maggie and Sasha looking at Carl like he had the cure to cancer. 

“Spill,” Maggie said to Carl, smiling. 

“I don’t know anything ladies,” Carl said, trying not to laugh at the desperation on their faces. 

“You may not know it all, but you know something. Who is Michonne? Were they together before? How long have they known each other? Come on man, give us something!” Sasha said excitedly. 

Carl shook his head, and rubbed his face tiredly, looking like a miniature Rick at that moment, and chuckled.

“All I know is they were highschool sweethearts,” he said, hoping that was enough because that was all he was gonna give. 

“Holy shit. And they found each other again, even after all this? How is that even possible?” Maggie asked. 

Carl shrugged his shoulders. 

“Well, are they gonna be together now?” Sasha asked him. 

Carl shrugged his shoulders. 

“It seemed like she was a little mad at him when I was in there earlier. Why was that?” Maggie asked. 

Carl shrugged his shoulders. 

“Well, why was she crying?” Sasha asked. 

Again, Carl shrugged his shoulders. 

The tag-team failed so Maggie and Sasha finally gave up. Carl _was_ a vault. 

“Okay, okay. Obviously we’re not gonna get _anything_ out of you,” Maggie said. “Go get your breakfast.” 

Carl stood up and tipped his hat. “Ladies,” he said in a fake deep voice, and walked toward the kitchen, grinning when his back was turned.

 

Sasha was so engrossed in spotting Maggie when she walked into the dining area, she failed to notice that Maggie wasn’t the only one that was looking for her to come through the door. When Daryl saw her come in, he sat up a little straighter, but immediately averted his eyes so as not to get _caught_ looking. Carol saw him though and laughed lightly. She walked over to her friend and sat in front of him, deliberately blocking his view of Sasha. 

“I’m surprised to see you in here, _again_. You usually eat on your perch or in the guard tower. What gives Dixon?” 

“Nuttin’. I can’t come in here an’ eat wit everybody else?” Daryl asked defensively. 

“Sure you can. You just usually don’t, plus, there is no food in front of you right now. What’s changed all of a sudden?” She asked teasing the shit out of him. 

“Nuttin’ woman. Can you let me be?” Daryl asked as he tried to look past Carol to get a look at Sasha. When he realized what he was doing, he looked back at Carol sheepishly. The look on her face told him that she knew exactly what he was doing and he started to squirm. 

“You should _talk_ to her Daryl, instead of staring at her from afar like a lovestruck puppy,” she said smiling at him. 

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about,” he said gruffly. 

“So, this is how you’re gonna play it. Well, that’s up to you,” she said standing. “But, just so you know, you’re not the only one looking at her.” Carol walked off giggling at her poor friend. 

“Shit,” Daryl whispered to himself. He desperately wanted to call Carol back and ask, just what in the hell did she mean that he wasn’t the only one looking at Sasha and, who in the fuck was it! 

Suddenly, he’d had enough of all the people in the prison. He didn’t like being around a lot of people, even when he was a kid. He’d always tried his best to make himself as small and scarce as he possibly could. It was the only way to survive in his fucked up family.

Daryl pushed himself up from his seat and headed for the door. He chanced one more glance at the woman that had caught his eye recently to find that she was smiling and laughing with Maggie. Before he could turn away though, she looked up at him. When she smiled at him, his steps faltered a bit. He didn’t smile back. He turned his head, shouldered his ever present cross-bow, picked up his pace and got the fuck out of there. 

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Maggie asked, looking at Sasha who was still looking at Daryl’s back as he walked out of the dining area. 

“He’s just shy, that’s all,” she said. 

“You know you’re gonna have to make the first move don’cha?” 

“Yeah, I know. He’s so standoffish though. I feel like if I approach him, he’s gonna run away from me,” Sasha said. 

“He’s shy, not a coward. I don’t think Daryl runs from anything. Besides, he’s been ogling you for three weeks now. I think if you approach _him_ , he might actually be relieved,” Maggie said laughing. 

“Maybe,” Sasha said quietly. 

She liked Daryl, and she’d definitely noticed him looking at her. At first, she thought it was just her imagination. She thought he couldn’t possibly be looking at her, not in _that_ way. But then, her brother put a stamp on it.

 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

_“You’ve got an admirer Lil’ Bit,” Tyreese said to her out of the blue one day._

_“What, who?” she asked him, knowing full well who he was talking about._

_“I’m talking about our friendly neighborhood redneck,” Tyreese said, laughing._

_“Don’t call him that Ty,” Sasha said frowning at her big brother._

_“Aww shit. Sorry Lil’ Bit. I guess he’s got an admirer too,” he said, laughing a little harder._

_“Maybe. So what if he does?” she asked a little defensively._

_“Whoa there Lil’ Bit,” Tyreese said, raising his hands in an ‘I surrender’ position. “I was just teasing. Look, Daryl is a good guy. His brother is an ass, but that trait seems to have skipped Daryl, so, if you like him, go on and do your thing.”_

_Sasha smiled at her brother, glad for the approval even though she really didn’t need it. She raised the crowbar she was holding and slammed it through the eye socket of one of the many walkers clamoring at the prison fence._

_“Maybe I will,” she whispered as she slung the goo off the end of her ‘weapon’, preparing to put down another walking dead body._  

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“I’ll be back,” Sasha said as she got up to leave. 

“I won’t hold my breath,” Maggie called to her friends back.

Sasha hurried out to the place she figured Daryl went. He was always in the guard tower in the mornings. Even if it wasn’t his time to take watch. Proven as Oscar, who actually _was_ on guard duty was leaving his post. Obviously Daryl had told him that he’d take over for him. 

“Hey Sasha, what’s good?” he asked as he got closer to her. 

Sasha really didn’t want to be rude, but she’d gassed herself to follow Daryl out here and she didn’t want to lose her nerve before she even got a chance to talk to him. 

“The oatmeal,” she answered as she kept walking. “Better get it while you can.” 

She didn’t wait for a response, but headed to the stairs that led to the tower that currently held Daryl. If she’d looked closer, she probably could have nipped something in the bud before it took root, but as it was, she had tunnel vision and at the end of that tunnel was Daryl. She was practicing in her head what she was going to say to him and not paying attention to the _attention_ Oscar was paying her. 

“I’ma get it baby girl,” he whispered. “Better believe that.” He walked toward the prison with his own tunnel vision. At the end of _that_ tunnel was Sasha. 

Sasha climbed to the top of the stairs and knocked on the closed door, wondering why in the hell she was knocking. She went to grab the makeshift doorknob someone had created with a small bungee cord and a screwdriver, but the door opened before she got the chance. 

“I said it’s a’ight…” Daryl was saying to who he thought was Oscar. When he saw it was Sasha, he slammed his mouth shut and swallowed hard. 

“Hey,” she said to him cheerfully. 

“Um...hey. What'cha doin’ up here?” he asked. 

“I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in for a sec?” 

“Yeah,” he said standing back from the entrance so she could come in, hoping he didn’t sound as excited as he felt. 

Sasha smiled at his _obvious_ excitement and made her way into the guard tower. She stood at the opened window, knowing he would want to stand there since he had taken over guard duty for Oscar and would actually need to keep an eye out. She was looking out the window for a couple of minutes before she realized that Daryl had not joined her. He was just standing there looking at her, like he tended to do lately, more often than not. He looked like he was going to beat feet at any minute. 

“Why’re you standing over there. Do I stink?” Sasha asked jokingly and sniffing at herself. 

“Naw, umm, ‘course not,” Daryl said as he moved over to the window timidly. 

 _“He’s so cute,”_ Sasha thought to herself, smiling at Daryl. 

As always, that smile of hers made him practically stumble all over himself. Sasha started to reach out to him as he looked like he was about to fall, but she knew he wouldn’t appreciate that, so she just waited. 

When he was finally next to her at the window, he didn’t look at her. He looked out over the field surrounding their home. He was usually calm, (unless someone stupidly decided to fuck with the family, then he got absolutely turbulent), but right now, he felt like his heart was beating hard enough to crack a rib. He both loved and hated how he felt when he was around her, and now, here she was. In his orbit. And, he had no idea what to do.

Sasha decided to let him off the hook, where he was practically wriggling like a catfish. He looked so nervous. 

“I wanted to know when you were going on your next run,” she said turning toward him. He still wouldn’t look at her. 

“Why, you need sumthin’?” he asked. 

He felt relief. This, he could deal with. He’d get her whatever she needed, whatever she wanted. 

“No, not really. I wanted to know if you could use some company.” 

 _Now_ he looked at her. The relief he’d just felt, dried up and blew away like old ancient paper. 

“You wanna come...with _me_?” he asked, staring at her incredulously. 

“Sure. If you don’t mind that is. I know you sometimes go out on your bike and you wouldn’t be able to do that with me tagging along. I mean, I get it that you kinda like to be by yourself,” Sasha said, thinking Daryl wasn’t too keen on her coming with him.”It’s...it’s okay,” she said softly as she headed towards the door. 

Daryl knew he had to do something. She was leaving! 

“Hey,” he called to her as she got to the door. “I’m leavin’ day after tomorrow. Be ready at 6.” 

To his bliss, her smile was back. This time, he smiled back at her. It was a small smile, but still... 

“Okay,” she said. “I’ll be ready.” 

When she walked down the stairs, she couldn’t get the stupid grin that was occupying her face to go away, and truth be told, she didn’t really want it to go away. 

Up in the guard tower, Daryl was suffering from the same affliction.

 

As Sasha walked back to the prison, she had two pairs of eyes on her. Daryl, still not believing his luck, watched her until she disappeared into the building, still smiling to himself.

Oscar, who didn’t go into the building after his short encounter with Sasha, had hidden himself behind one of the many cars they’d collected over the months since Rick and his group had arrived at the prison. He was smiling too, however, _his_ smile did not reach his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you enjoy this!!!


	6. People Think I'm Crazy, But I Love You Cause You're Crazy Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I hope you enjoy it!!

**Part One**

Because of the fiasco of popping her stitches, and the pain that followed, Michonne was extra careful when she attempted to go to the bathroom. This time, she let Rick carry her the short distance.

“OK, I’m gonna sit you on the toilet. Hold onto me My Own,” Rick said, praying he didn’t cause her anymore pain.

He sat her down gently, and they _both_ sighed in relief when the task was completed.

“I’ll be right back,” he said.

Rick went out into the infirmary and got Michonne towels, soap, toothpaste and a toothbrush so that she could clean herself up. As he was heading back into the bathroom, Hershel made his entrance.

“Where is she?” he asked.

“She’s in here,” Rick said as he went and knocked on the bathroom door. “Michonne, I have some stuff for you. Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” she yelled out.

When he opened the door, he saw that she was struggling to remove her panties. Without a second thought, he kneeled in front of her after placing her toothbrush, toothpaste, and towels on the sink, to help her.

“I got it,” he said.

He pulled her panties off, making sure to not rub against her thigh and placed them on the floor. And there it was. Still just as glorious and blood inducing as ever. He tried not to stare, but really, it was an exercise in futility. Michonne helped him out though. She gently put her hand under his chin and raised his head, making him look at her face.

“You okay there Mr. Grimes?” she asked with a smirk on her face.

Rick very carefully and very gently pressed her legs together and lay his forehead on her knees.

“I’m fine My Own,” he sighed. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, but for now, I need you to get out. I have to pee and I can’t while you’re watching me.”

“Really? You never had a problem before,” he chuckled as he got up from his kneeling position in front of Michonne.

He had a feeling that position was about to become semi-permanent for him, until she decided he was worthy of her trust again.

“Yeah, well, this ain’t before,” she said. “Maybe you can drag that chair in here to give me something to lean on while I wash up,” she suggested.

Rick removed the things he’d brought her from the sink so they wouldn’t fall and placed them onto a small table in the bathroom and went to retrieve the chair.

“Maybe you should just sit in it while you take care of yourself. I don’t want you to fall,” he said.

“Can I have one more big towel then?”

“Of course My Own.”

“Michonne,” she said pointedly.

Rick was on his way out the door when he came back, not understanding what she meant.

“What?”

“Just Michonne, Rick. It makes me sad when you call me My Own.”

Rick was taken aback at her declaration, but he wouldn’t argue with her about it. Whatever she wanted.

“Okay My...Michonne. Okay. I’ll be right back,” he said a little sadly.

He returned with her extra towel and the chair. He placed the chair in front of the sink and lay the towel in the seat, knowing she was gonna want to sit on it instead of having her bare ass on the chair.

“Thanks Rick,” she said. She hadn’t wanted to upset him by telling him not to call her My Own, but she needed to set some boundaries. At that was one of them.

“You’re welcome. I’m gonna go find you something to wear. If you need anything call Hershel, or wait for me, okay.”

“I think I’ll be okay. It’s gonna take me an hour to brush my teeth alone,” she said trying to make him feel better without even realizing that was what she was doing.

He chuckled at her small joke.

“Okay,” he said smiling at her. He left the bathroom and gently closed the door.

“Everything okay?” Hershel asked.

“Yeah. I’ll be back. Listen out for her.”

“Of course Rick,” Hershel said.

Hershel could have been offended at the inclination that he wouldn’t listen out for his patient, but he knew where Rick’s head was, so he let it go.

 

Rick really wanted to bring Michonne one of _his_ t-shirts and a pair of _his_ boxers, but he thought that probably wouldn’t be a very good idea. However, he did have _one_ idea…

When Rick arrived back in the infirmary, he noticed Hershel was sitting on Michonne’s bed seeing as how the lone chair was still occupied.

“Everything alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, she’s fine. I think she’s still brushing her teeth though,” Hershel said.

Rick chuckled and made his way to the bathroom.

“Michonne,” he called out as he gently knocked on the door. “I’ve got some clothes for you.”

He heard a muffled “Come in,” and opened the door.

Michonne was indeed brushing her teeth. Her clothes were on the floor and she was wrapped in the bath towel Rick had provided for her.

“I found you a new shirt and a pair of shorts. They’re from the prison supply, sorry. There’s a run being arranged in a few days and we can get some things for you then.”

“I’ll take what I can get. I’ve had that shit on,” she said as she pointed to the pile of dirty clothes, “for over two weeks. It was starting to make my goddamn skin crawl,” she said as she shuddered theatrically.

“I also got this for you.”

Rick held up a very small bottle of shampoo. The smile she gave him upon seeing it lit up his whole world.

“Thanks Rick! I don’t even remember the last time I was able to actually wash my hair and not just run water in it.”

“Well, let’s turn the chair around and we can get started,” he said.

“What we? I believe I can handle it on my own.”

“I’m sure you can, but you don’t have to,” Rick said to her.

He waited while she made up her mind on whether she wanted to let him help her or not.

Michonne had just given him one boundary and felt that maybe this was another one she should probably establish as well.

 

 **_“He’s trying Michonne. Don’t be an asshole. Let him help you. Besides, you’ll probably actually need help if you want to get that hair of yours clean,”_ ** Mike said in the back of her mind.

 

“Okay,” she whispered. She hoped she wasn’t making a mistake, but truth be told, she wanted Rick to do this for her. If she remembered right, Rick was actually pretty good at it.

“Hold this.” he said, handing her the small bottle.

Rick proceeded to turn the chair, with her in it, with its back toward the sink.

“Wait here while I get a couple more towels.”

“Where am I gonna go?” she asked smiling at him.

“Hopefully, nowhere,” he said softly.

Michonne opened the bottle of shampoo while she waited for Rick to come back and gave the contents a sniff.

 _“Apricots? Or maybe...maybe mango,”_ she thought. “It can’t be,” she whispered.

When Rick came back, she asked him, “Where on Earth did you get this?”

“Glenn and Maggie found a buttload of these little bottles on one of their run’s. They got a lot of different kinds, but I managed to get the bulk of the ones that smell like mango.”

“But, why?” she asked.

“You know why,” he said gently.

 

Rick folded one of the towels he brought in and placed on the edge of the stainless steel sink. He turned on the water and used a large cup to collect it.

“Lay your head back My...Michonne. This water is gonna be a little cold, so I’ll go slow, okay.” He’d almost called her My Own again. He just couldn’t seem to help himself. Luckily, Michonne was gonna give him a pass for his slip up. She didn’t mention it.

“Okay Rick,” Michonne said as she lay her neck on the folded towel.

Rick cupped the back of her head with one hand so that she didn’t have to strain her neck and slowly poured the water in her hair from the cup. He gently massaged her head where his hand held her. He gathered more water in the cup and repeated the process until her locs were drenched.

He was so close. Michonne wanted to reach out and touch him, not believing that he was there, intimately taking care of her. Just like he used to. She tried to keep her eyes trained on his torso, but she found that she had no control of her own eyes as they slowly drifted up to take in his face. His beautiful face. He was looking at her as well. As he poured the water in her hair, he was looking down at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him. Then, he smiled at her. This time, it was her heart that skipped a beat. She didn’t realize just how much she’d really missed his smile, his face, _him_ , until right then. She wanted to tell him that so badly in that moment, but she was saved when he started talking first.

“Relax on the towel. I have to let you go for a minute,” he said softly.

He let her head go gently as she reclined back a little further and let her neck rest on the soft towel. He plucked the shampoo bottle from her hands and poured some in his own. He then began to gently massage the aromatic liquid into her hair while she closed her eyes and enjoyed his gift to her.

She was so beautiful to him. Her face was the face he’d seen every time he closed his eyes for years after they had broken up. And, he couldn’t stop looking at her now. Even with her not quite ready to let him back into her life completely yet, he’d wait. He’d wait forever for his Michonne, as long as he could just look at her face. He grabbed the cup and poured more water in her hair.

“Cold,” he said as a warning as he drenched her hair.

He then poured more of the shampoo into his hands and proceeded to delicately wash each and every one of her locs. When he was finally finished, he rinsed all of the shampoo out of her hair and gently brought her up to a sitting position. He wrapped the extra towel around her head and gently patted her hair dry, or as dry as he could get it.

“Thank you Rick,” Michonne said, trying hard to not let any tears fall because of the tenderness he’d shown her. It had been years since she’d been shown any and it was a shock to her system..

“Anytime,” he said.

He went over to the little table and got the clothes he’d brought for her.

“Come on. Let’s get you dressed,” he said to her. “Um, that is, if you don’t mind.”

She was naked under that towel she had wrapped around her body and he didn’t know if she’d actually allow him to help her with _that_.

“I don’t mind,” she said, almost shyly.

He was so pleased that he didn’t even give it a second thought.

“Okay, let’s start with these,” he said as he pulled out the shorts. “They’re a small, but a men’s small so they may still be a little big for you, okay.”

“Okay,” she said as she nodded.

Rick kneeled in front of her and placed each foot in the perspective hole.

“Okay, put your arms around my neck and we’ll stand up,” he said.

Michonne did what she was told and found her face inches away from Rick’s. She wanted to kiss him so badly.

“Okay baby, here we go.”

They stood up slowly, and Michonne hissed at the throb in her leg.

“Hold on to me,” Rick said as he pulled the shorts up Michonne’s legs. “Okay, let’s sit down.”

When she was seated, he gently pulled the towel from her hair and inhaled. She smelled so good. He pulled himself away from her and went to get her shirt. She was holding the towel that was wrapped around her torso closed, but when she saw him approach with the shirt, she timidly let it fall away.

To Rick’s surprise, he was able to hold in the gasp that was threatening to leave his lips. Her nipples were hardened, probably because of the cold water, but he didn’t care why. He just wanted to touch her. So much so that he had to force himself to look up from her exposed breasts and at her face.

“Arms up,” he said roughly.

Again, Michonne did what she was told and Rick pulled the shirt down over her body, covering her quickly. He then took all the towels they’d used and threw them on the floor with her dirty clothes. When he bent to pick her up, his face was again, inches from hers and this time, she couldn’t resist. She touched his bearded jaw, drawing his lips to hers and kissed him softly on the mouth.

“Thank you for taking care of me Rick,” she said softly. “I really appreciate it,” she said.

“I told you, I’ll do anything for you Michonne,” Rick said warmly, smiling at her. “Thank _you_ for letting me help you. Come on, let’s get you back in bed.”

This time, he lifted her up and carried her out of the bathroom and back into the infirmary, where Hershel was attempting to change the sheets in Michonne’s bed.

“Almost done,” he announced when he saw the pair emerge from the bathroom.

“Take your time,” Rick whispered as he buried his nose in Michonne’s mango smelling hair. It was just like he remembered, and he gripped her tighter to him.

Michonne giggled and lay her head down on his shoulder. “You’re so silly,” she whispered.

“Only for you,” he said.

Hershel looked over at the ‘couple’ as he finished making up the bed.

“Okay guys, it’s ready for you,” Hershel said, hating to interrupt their little love fest. Especially after what he’d witnessed a couple of days ago.

Rick laid Michonne in the bed and kissed her forehead. “How do you feel? Is your leg okay?”

“Yeah, it’s okay.”

“Um, I had Maggie rewarm your breakfast,” Hershel said. “Are you hungry?”

“God yes!!” Michonne said as she snapped out of her ‘Rick Trance’.

“Good, good. You go ahead and eat. While you’re eating though, can you tell us how you got that injury?”

 

What Rick recognized as Michonne’s ‘happy to be eating face’, changed when Hershel asked her that question. She now looked angry. She swallowed the spoonful of oatmeal and looked at them.

“We encountered a man that calls himself ‘The Governor’ and his men in the woods”

“We?” Hershel asked.

“Yes, I was traveling with a woman I met by the name of Andrea. She was sick as a dog, but I took care of her through the winter. She...was my friend,” Michonne said sadly.

She didn’t notice the look Rick and Hershel gave each other, as she was caught up in the memories of the friend she’d been forced to leave behind.

 

 _This couldn’t be their Andrea_ , they both thought.

 

Oblivious, Michonne continued. “Anyway, a helicopter had crashed and we wanted to go see if there were any survivors, or where they had come from, or any information we could get. But, they got there first. The first thing we saw was The Governor shooting those men that had survived the crash, so Andrea and I tried to hide. She was coughing though and they found us. When they pulled us out of our hiding place, The Governor greeted us with, what I saw as, fake sincerity. He told us that we shouldn’t be out in the world by ourselves and that he could provide us with a safe place to lay our heads. Andrea was relieved, but I knew something wasn’t right.”

Michonne leaned back on her pillows, no longer hungry for the re-warmed oatmeal before her. The guilt she felt for leaving Andrea in the hands of that asshole had burned away whatever hunger she’d previously felt. She pushed through.

“They took us to a town called Woodbury. I didn’t like it or the people there. I just got a bad feeling about the whole thing. He tried his best to keep us there, lying about how it wasn’t safe to be out, or some such shit. Of course, I know this world isn’t safe, but that’s not why he wanted me to stay. He had some sick ass obsession with me and when I managed to get out of there, The Governor sent his men after me. I fought them off and got away, but not before one of them gave me this,” she said pointing at her wounded thigh.

Rick’s jaw tightened. He was pissed. “Is that why you asked Hershel if we would let you leave once you got better?”

“Yeah. I couldn’t be sure, but I was certainly in no condition to fight anymore.”

“How long were you there?” Hershel asked.

“Me and Andrea had been there for a month before I managed to escape.”

“What happened to your friend?” Rick asked.

“She opted to stay. She didn’t feel the same way I did about Woodbury. She thought everything was perfectly normal. I begged her the entire time we were there to leave with me, but, she refused, so I had to leave her. I’d thought for a little while that maybe I could stay there with her, but the way The Governor was...with me...I just couldn’t.”

“What did that motherfucker do to you Michonne?” Rick’s voice was soft, yet full of simmering rage.

“Calm down Rick,” Michonne said softly, as she held out her hand for him to hold.

Somehow, her touch did just what she wanted. Rick calmly sat down next to her as he reached for her offered hand and held it tightly. He still wanted answers though.

“What did he do to you?” he asked. The rage was gone, but it was just replaced by extreme anger.

“He didn’t get a chance to do anything. I could tell he was leading up to something though. Everyday he’d come by the apartment Andrea and I were sharing, claiming he was just checking up on us, but when he spoke, he only looked at me. Leering at me. It made me so uncomfortable but, he’d taken away my Kitana and I had no weapon,” Michonne said.

 

She thought about how The Governor would ask her to take walks with him and try to get her to go to his house. He was always touching her hair telling her how much he loved it. She didn’t dare tell Rick about that, or how no matter how much she told him she wasn’t interested in whatever the hell he was offering, or how much she told him she wanted to leave, he just would not leave her alone.

 

“I knew it was time to leave when one day while Andrea was out, he came and demanded that I have dinner with him, at his house. I would have taken off right then and there but he’d brought some of his men with him. He told me that either I came willingly, on my own, or he’d have those guys drag me over there. That _‘I’m really a good guy’_ facade was gone.”

Rick’s rage was back again, and it wasn’t simmering this time. It had boiled over. Michonne wasn’t telling him everything, he could tell. He didn’t know what happened to her, that made her feel like she couldn’t tell him, but he’d find out. The Governor would tell him exactly what he needed to know, one way or the other. He secretly prayed for ‘the other’.

Michonne ran her hands through his hair and he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

“You okay?” she asked him as she continued to rub his hair and neck.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m sorry. I’ll keep it together. Just don’t stop,” he said, eyes still closed.

“Don’t stop the rubbing, or don’t stop the story?” Michonne asked, knowing what he was talking about.

“Both,” he said.

“Well, about 10 minutes after The Governor left, Andrea came back. She looked...I don’t know how to describe it other than ‘weird’. She told me that someone from her old group back in Atlanta was at Woodbury and even though she couldn’t stand the guy back then, they both were glad to see each other. I tried to tell her what The Governor had just done, but she wouldn’t listen to me. She said that both me and this guy she knew from the past, Merle, were paranoid. He’d told her that we both needed to get the hell out of there.”

“Did you say Merle?” Rick interrupted, looking at Hershel for confirmation on what he thought he heard. “Can you describe him?”

“Well, he only has one hand. He has gray…” Michonne stopped talking when she saw the look on Rick’s face. He...was...livid!

“Is he the one that cut you?” Rick asked with deceptive calm.

“No. Actually, if it wasn’t for Merle, I would probably be back in Woodbury right now. He was with the men The Governor sent after me, but he killed two of them to help me to escape. Before I left, he ripped one of the dead guy's shirt and wrapped my stab wound with it. I have no idea when I lost that. I asked him why he was helping me and he said that he didn’t want to see what The Governor would do with someone else he’d pinned his ‘affections’ on. Obviously, The Governor is a real charmer when it comes to women, but not in a good way.”

By now, Rick was pacing back and forth in the smallish room. “We know Andrea. And Merle, though that asshole was not the helpful type when we were acquainted.”

Michonne’s eyes got big. “You’re from her old group?”

“Yeah, but when Hershel’s farm burned down and got overrun, we lost her. And, Andrea’s still in Woodbury,” he asked, though, it wasn’t really a question.

“Yeah. I tried Rick, I tried so hard to get her to come with me, but she just wouldn’t see reason and the only evidence that I had that Woodbury was a fucked up place were my feelings about it. She wouldn’t listen to me.” Michonne said.

She felt so guilty, but there was nothing she could do. She had to get out of there.

“It’s not your fault Michonne. Andrea was always a little...difficult,” Hershel said trying to reassure her. “But, we have to get her out of there. If this Governor person is as bad as you think he is...”

“He’s worse. He does this thing called Friday Night Fights, and makes the whole town attend. He ties up walkers in a circle and make two men fight inside that circle, to the death. It’s one of the most barbaric fucking things I’ve ever seen.”

Rick was nodding his head. Yeah, it did seem a bit barbaric, but The Governor hadn’t even scratched the surface on barbarism as far a Rick was concerned. But he would.

  
  
  


**Part Two**

 

“It’s been two weeks gentlemen,” The Governor said. “TWO FUCKING WEEKS! Why can’t you find her? Why can you people _not_ find one fucking woman? I’m not asking for you to find me an army. I’m not asking for you to find me a cure to whatever is killing the fucking Earth!” he yelled. “ I just want Michonne back here.  I want her back. Is that too much to ask?” The Governor said, suddenly softly, looking at the faces of his most loyal men.

They started squirming in their seats under his insane glare. All except for Merle Dixon. He didn’t squirm. Merle knew exactly where Michonne was.

Luckily, the idiots the Governor sent out with him knew exactly fuck-all about tracking. Merle, on the other hand, was as close to an expert at it as one could get.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Just the day before, Merle told the group that The Governor had sent out to find Michonne, _again_ , that he was going off by himself.

“You people are making it hard to find any tracks she may have left. I’m gonna try and find them myself and if I do, I’ll radio you and let you know where I am. In the meantime, fuck off and let me do my job.”

No one argued. They all knew Merle was a good tracker and secretly, they all hoped like hell that he could find _something_ of the woman their boss was obsessed with. Anything!

Merle knew which direction Michonne went in and even though it was over a week ago, it was no problem finding exactly where she went. When he came up on the prison, he knew he’d hit the jackpot. Not only did her tracks (even as old as they were, he was still able to follow them) lead in this direction, but there was no where else for her to go. He pulled out his binoculars and surveyed the area. There was an old man on some crutches outside that he didn’t recognize, but that didn’t mean anything. He swept the binoculars up toward the guard tower. He didn’t see anyone at first, but he waited. Surely there would be someone up there, keeping an eye out on the comings and goings of everyone inside, and out. When someone finally did come into view, he almost burst into tears. It was his brother. It was Daryl. It took everything in him to not run toward him, but he realized that there was a big problem. Sooner or later, someone from Woodbury was gonna zero in on this place, and when that happened, all hell was gonna break loose.

He didn’t know what to do. If he told the Governor about the prison, his brother could get hurt. Daryl was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but shit, the Governor was out of his fucking mind. Merle had no doubt that to get to Michonne, the Governor would fire up that fucking tank of his. If he did that, then it was surely game over for whoever was in there.

Merle scanned the prison to see if he could recognize anyone else. Sure enough, that bow-legged asshole cop came sauntering out like he owned the fucking place. Merle looked down at the stump where his hand used to be and spit on the ground.

He’d wanted Andrea and Michonne to get the fuck away from Woodbury. Of course, Andrea’s ass wouldn’t fucking budge, but that Michonne gal knew from jump that they shouldn’t be there. And now, as much as he hated it, he was gonna have to bring her back.

“If I don’t bring him that gal, my fucking brother’s life is in danger. Besides, she may give The Governor a run for his money. He thinks he wants her, but she’s gonna put a hurtin’ on him if, no _when_ , he tries to get in her pants. Shit,” Merle mumbled.

The thought of bringing Michonne back and subjecting her to the whims of The Governor made him sick to his stomach. He’d watched when he was a child what his father had done to his mother. No matter how much she begged and pleaded with him to just leave her alone, he never did. His father didn’t know the meaning of the word ‘no’.  He could remember his mother fighting back, once. Because she had the nerve to not only tell his father no, but then, slap him across his face, that man beat his mother within an inch of her life. He was only 10 years old, but he remembered it like it was yesterday. The screaming, the blood, the dull punching sounds as his father wailed on his mother. He’d tried to help her but his father turned on Merle and gave him a small taste of what his mother was getting. The Governor was the same way. Maybe that was the reason Merle was such a good fit in this group. It was just like fuckin’ home.

“Fuck that,” Merle whispered. “I ain’t taking her back to him. But, I gotta do something.” Merle said.

He wasn’t sure what he actually _could_ do, but maybe if he approached the prison and was able to talk to Daryl, let him know the situation they were all in…

“Shit,” Merle said a little louder as he slipped quietly away from the prison.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

After his little peek at the prison yesterday, Merle was still no closer to figuring out what he needed to do. As he walked around the ‘falsehood’ that was  called Woodbury, he saw Andrea walking in his direction. She didn’t know she was walking toward him because her eyes were on her shoes. Not smart, even in a world where you didn’t really have to worry about getting hit by a car anymore. There were so many more worse things than careless drivers out and about now that should have kept her eyes peeled on her surroundings.

As she got closer, Merle stopped in her path. “Hey there. Where you off to?”

“Um, nowhere, just walking,” she said, not lifting her face to look at him. Plus, her voice was a little muffled.

“Andrea, what the hell is wrong with you?” he asked. The Andrea he knew was no mumbler and a lot more careful.

She raised her head and looked Merle in the eyes. Well, one of them anyway, because her right eye was sealed tighter than a drum. Clearly the result of a fist. Her top and bottom lip were both split, leaving dried blood on her mouth.

“What the fuck happened!?” Merle yelled.

“Shhh,” Andrea said, regretting it because it hurt like hell. “Keep your voice down,” she mumbled.

Merle grabbed Andrea by the elbow and lead her to his own apartment. When they got behind closed doors, he sat her on his bed, and stood in front of her with his hand on his hip.

“What happened?” he demanded.

“Since when, and why in the fuck, do you care?” Andrea spit at him.

At that moment, Merle wanted to reach out and slap her across the other side of her face for her stupid ass attitude. Instead, he calmed himself down and counted to 10 in his head. _“You’re not your daddy,”_ he said to himself.

“Just tell me what happened to you girl,” Merle said, hunkering down in front of Andrea so that they were face to face.

Andrea stared at Merle, wondering what the hell happened to the Merle she knew in Atlanta. This guy almost acted and sounded like he actually cared.

“I tried…” she started.

When she didn’t finish the sentence, Merle prodded her.

“Tried what?”

“I wanted to try to replace her for him,” Andrea said.

“Excuse me?”

“I could see that The Governor was anxious because Michonne was gone. I figured I’d give him something else to think about,” she said quietly.

“Jesus Christ Andrea. I told you that you needed to get the hell out of here. Did you think I was saying that just because I didn’t want you here? The Governor is fucking insane! He has his sights set on Michonne and ain’t nobody else gonna ‘replace her for him’,” Merle said shaking his head.

“I just thought…”

“Oh shit. You _like_ that sum’bitch, don’t you?”

“Well, not anymore,” Andrea said pointing at her face.

“Listen to me,” Merle said, suddenly whispering in his own house. “I know where Michonne is. I’m getting you the fuck out of here and taking you there, tonight. Daryl is there and so is that asshole Officer Rick Grimes. I need to talk to them about what could possibly be coming their way with The Governor. They’re gonna have to get the hell out of there.”

“Rick’s there? Really? How do you know? Did you see him?” Andrea asked, hope springing up from her belly. _Rick was there._

“Yeah, he’s there and yeah, I saw him. Did The Governor say anything to you before he let you leave? Did he say he wanted to see you again?”

“Ha! No. As a matter of fact, he said he didn’t ever want to see me again,” Andrea mumbled.

“Good, that’s good. That’ll make it even easier to get you the fuck out of here. Now, I gotta go take care of some shit. Stay here and try to clean your face up a little. Do Not Leave this room Andrea. Here me?”

“Yeah, yeah I got it,” she said stiffly.

 _Still, with the fucking attitude_ , Merle thought, as he shook his head and left.

 

 

“Hey Merle! I was just coming to see you!” The Governor said as he met Merle in the hallway a couple of feet from his door.

“Well, here I am. What can I do for you?” Merle asked, walking away from his apartment.

“Look,” The Governor said, following Merle to the door to get out of the building. “I wanted to see if you’d seen Andrea. I owe her a bit of an apology, but I haven’t been able to find her anywhere.”

“An apology huh? You do that to her face?” Merle asked.

“So you’ve seen her? Do you know where she went?” The Governor asked, ignoring Merle’s question.

Merle looked The Governor directly in his eyes, and lied to his face. “No, I have no idea where she is.”

“Oh, okay. Well, listen, if you see her again, tell her I’m looking for her.” The Governor said as he walked away.

But, he came right back. “Oh, yeah. One other thing, before I forget. I want to do another ‘event’ tonight.”

“Another one already? It ain’t Friday yet,” Merle said.

“Yeah, I know, but I feel like a little action tonight. Can you get that set up for me?” The Governor asked with his fake ass smile and crazy eyes.

Merle didn’t flinch. “Sure boss. Leave it to me.”

“Thanks Merle. You’re just about the only one I can rely on around here,” he said as he finally walked away for good.

 

Merle was glad to see him go, but now he knew he had to really get Andrea’s ass the fuck out of there. The distraction from the ‘event’ would give them a little cover, but when Merle didn’t show up _inside_ that Walker Ring to fight whoever _else_ The Governor was pissed at, they’d come looking for him. Fortunately, most of those guys didn’t know their asshole from a hole in the ground and it would probably take them awhile to actually find him and Andrea.

He had to get to that fucking prison!

Merle moved fast. He found Ramirez, a self-proclaimed ‘disciple’ of The Governor. Ramirez acted like The Governor was Jesus himself, and all he wanted to do was walk in the man’s footsteps. Merle couldn’t stand that brutal fuck, but he needed him at the moment.

“Hey Ramirez, what’s going on with you?” Merle asked happily, though he didn’t feel it.

“Oh, nothing much,” Ramirez said back suspiciously.

 

Merle never spoke to him. Ramirez was under the impression that Merle didn’t really care for him after what happened with Jody. Well, ‘didn’t care for him’ was an understatement. He thought Merle hated his guts.

 

“Listen, I don’t think the man is too happy with me right now. I think I’m gonna be a feature at a special event tonight.” Merle watched Ramirez for a reaction, and he wasn’t disappointed. That fuckers eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning. Just like Merle knew they would.

“Jesus man, what’d you do?” Ramirez asked, feigning concern. Poorly.

“Shit, he’s holdin’  me personally responsible for not findin’ that goddamned Michonne. I’m the tracker, and he feels like I should’a been able to find her by now,” Merle said.

“He’s got a real hard-on for that woman,” Ramirez said. Merle thought he almost sounded jealous. He had to keep himself from laughing.

“Well, anyway, I need for you to organize this thang. I usually do it, but I’m gonna be too busy practicin’ so I don’t get killed in there, you know? I know the man trusts you to do it right.”

Merle stroked Ramirez’s ego so much, he felt like a whore trying to convince her john that his dick wasn’t as small as it looked.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll do it. No problem. Should I let him know that I’m gonna be taking care of it and not you?”

 _“Jesus he’s stupid,”_ Merle thought to himself.

“Well, that’s up to you, but he’s in one of his moods,” Merle warned the guy. “He’s even worse now than he was at that fucking meeting that got me into this mess in the first place,” Merle said shaking his head and rubbing his lone hand over his hair. He hoped he was portraying the right amount of ‘I’m tired as hell’ to convince the idiot.

“Yeah man. That shit was intense. Look, I’ll take care of it. Hey if you live, it won’t make a difference who organized the event anyway,” Ramirez said laughing.

Ramirez had already made up in his mind that Merle was not going to come out of it alive. Since Merle joined the group, he’d somehow moved into the #2 position under The Governor and that, to Ramirez, was un-fucking-acceptable. He’d remedy Merle’s shitty float to the top, tonight.

“Thanks man,” Merle said.

He walked away, not being able to be in the guy's presence a minute longer. He wished he could kill that mother fucker after what he did to his woman, Jody. But, he waited too long and now, he needed him. Merle quickly walked back to his apartment, his brain going in a hundred different directions. He had to get Andrea, and now, himself, the fuck out of dodge. Would they be able to take anything? Would she be able to make it there quick enough? They weren’t gonna be able to drive because they’d be too easy to follow if they did. He was sure he could get them to the prison in the dark, but would Andrea slow them down? Shit. Merle burst into his apartment with all these things on his mind, and effectively scared the hell out of Andrea in the process. She screamed before he could close the door.

“Fuck, I’m sorry. It’s just me, just me,” he said as he shut his door, hoping no one heard her. He waited by the door, pressing his ear to the hardwood, listening. After about 5 minutes of silence on the other side, he turned to Andrea.

“What is it? Is he coming?” she asked, a bit too loudly for Merle’s taste.

He put his finger to his lips, telling her to be quieter.

“No, he’s not coming, but you have to get ready. We’re getting the fuck out of here tonight,” he said as he started going around the apartment he’d called home for the last 6 months, trying to find things that would be easy to transport. “I’m gonna go to your place and get a few thangs for you to carry. It won’t be a lot of shit since we ain’t taking a car, but…”

“Wait, what do you mean we’re not taking a car? How the hell are we gonna get there?” she asked.

Merle looked at her, trying his best to not let the words ‘stupid bitch’ cross his lips. _“She’s just scared,”_ he thought to himself. “We’re gonna have to walk.”

“Walk!”

“Keep your fuckin’ voice down,” he hissed at her. “You want him to find out you’re in here? Cause if he does, we won’t be going nowhere. Yes, we have to walk. I won’t be able to get a car out of here without someone noticin’ and we have to go unnoticed. Now, if we don’t lollygag, or if you don’t pull any of that ‘woman falls in the woods’ shit, we’ll be okay.”

“How far away is it?” Andrea asked.

“23 miles.”

Andrea started to balk, but Merle shut her down.

“I know a shortcut.”

“How short of a shortcut?”

“No more than 10 or 12 miles,” he said, lying. He did have a short cut, but it was more like 16 miles.

Andrea looked worried, like she was having second thoughts. Merle let her know where he stood.

“If you don’t come with me, I’m leavin’ your ass here. Michonne was able to walk there with a fucking stab wound in her thigh. You can do this,” he said, hoping she’d get her shit together. He would leave her behind.

“Okay, okay you’re right. I can do this. I have a small bag already packed in my room. It’s under the bed, up close to the head. Michonne made me pack it when we first got here,” Andrea said as she thought about her friend. She should have gone with her when she had the chance. Now, she had to make a mad dash, at night, with Merle. Shit. “What about weapons?”

“I’ve got a machete and a Bowie knife for you,” he said as he raised his arm with the large knife where his hand used to be. “I’ll be okay with this and my hunting’ knife.”

“Is that it? We need guns.” Andrea said.

“There is no way in the fuck I’m gonna be running through the woods in the dark with you while you’re toting’ a gun,” Merle said looking at her like she was truly crazy. “Besides, guns make too much noise. We need to be unnoticed, remember.”

“Can’t you get a silencer or something? We wouldn’t have to worry about the noise then,” she said, trying to plead her case. She really wanted a gun.

“I wouldn’t care if you wrapped the fucker between two feather pillows. You ain’t gettin’ no gun!” he said louder than he’d intended. “Look, just hang tight. I’m going to get your shit. I’ll be right back. Keep quiet.”

As Merle left Andrea in his place, he was seriously considering leaving right then. But he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t leave her in the hands of The Governor. Besides, with the way that man extracted information, they’d know about the prison from her before Merle got a chance to convince Officer Rick Grimes that he needed to get his people the hell out of there. Before he got a chance to get to his brother.

Merle looked at the sky. The position of the sun told him he had about 5 hours before it got dark. When it got dark, they’d come for him to fight in that fucking ‘walker circle’. He planned to be long gone by then.

Thanks to The Governor and all of his maniacal rules, there was hardly anyone on the streets of Woodbury as he made his way to Andrea’s place. He was able to slip into her apartment without attracting any attention. The pack was right where Andrea said it would be, thank God, so he was able to get in, and get the fuck out fairly quickly.

 

As he walked away from Andrea’s building, he was suddenly bombarded with the thought that, at that moment, a bullet was about to be slammed into the back of his head. He could almost feel the ghost of a rifle's crosshairs settling lightly at the base of his skull where his head and neck were joined. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he forced himself to not look behind him. He picked up the pace just a little. He abruptly got extremely hot and copious amounts of sweat came pouring out of his scarce hairline, the salty liquid stinging his eyes. He didn’t even feel comfortable wiping the sweat away, like he didn’t want to make any sudden or unnecessary moves. For some reason, he was sure he wasn’t going to make it back to his apartment. When he stepped into the building and his brains were still inside of his skull, he sagged with relief.

 

“Get it together man. Scaring the shit out of yourself is not gonna help you get out of here, and God knows it’s not gonna help with that woman in there. Calm Down,” he told himself quietly as he made his way to  his door. He remembered not to burst in this time.

 

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

  


When Rick left the infirmary, Michonne was fed, medicated and asleep. He’d known he was exhausting her with all his questions, but he needed to know what she’d been through. Especially after hearing that Andrea and Merle were still alive and just a few miles away in hostile territory.

Fucking Merle. The only reason he wasn’t on Rick’s ‘MotherFuckers I Need To Kill’ list was because Michonne had said that he’d actually helped her escape. No doubt that fucking Governor sent guys out to find her, and if Merle was with them, they’d have found her by now...if Merle wanted her to be found, that is. He couldn’t figure the guy out. He was an asshole from the word ‘go’ back in Atlanta, and now, he was Mr. Helpful. Rick didn’t get it. It didn’t matter though. Merle had helped his Michonne, that was all Rick needed to get. Right now though, he needed to find Daryl.

He went to Daryl’s cell, already figuring he probably wasn’t there. His friend hated being inside the prison. He’d often said that even though he knew he wasn’t trapped inside his cell, the bars made him feel claustrophobic. Though the bars were never closed, Rick didn’t question his friend’s feelings.

Of course, Daryl wasn’t in there, but Rick could pretty well guess  exactly where he was. As he stepped outside, the sun beamed down on him, making him realize how long it had been since he’d actually been out in it. Michonne had been back in his life for three days and everything, including the sun, had fallen by the wayside. Even his children, in a small way. He was a little ashamed of that, but he had a reason. Michonne was back! He was so happy to be able to see her again, and she needed him. He needed her.

As he walked up the steps to the guard tower, he was both excited and a little nervous about telling Daryl about Merle. He was glad that he would be able to tell his friend, whom he thought of as a brother, that Merle was still alive. He still couldn’t stand Merle’s ass, but the fact that he helped Michonne escape, and according to her, he even killed a couple of men so that she could get away from The Governor, made Rick want to actually go and help to get him the fuck out of there. And Andrea was even there. God, after all these months, everyone thought she was dead.

Rick opened the door to the guard tower and found Daryl standing at the window, as usual. He wasn’t alone though.

“Hey Daryl, Sasha,” he said smiling as he watched Daryl squirm a little. “How are you two doing up here?”

“Hey Rick,” Sasha said smiling back. She could see that Daryl was getting a little uncomfortable so she decided to lead the conversation away from the two of them. “How’s Michonne doing?”

“She’s okay. She’s asleep now and…” Rick launched right into telling  her about Michonne, and Sasha smiled. She she knew that mentioning the mysterious woman he seemed connected to would take his mind right off of her and Daryl.

When he finished, Sasha decided to go and check on Michonne herself. “I’ll leave you boys to it then. I’ll poke my head in on her and check on her.”

“Thanks so much Sasha. I really appreciate that,” Rick said.

Sasha walked over to Daryl and grabbed his hand. Daryl looked over at Rick but Sasha touched his cheek and turned his head toward her. “I’ll see you first thing in the morning okay?”

Daryl looked into Sasha’s eyes and forgot that Rick was even in the room. “I’ll be waiting for you up here,” he whispered to her. He didn’t want her to move her hand from his face. He hated when people touched him, but with Sasha, it was different. It made him feel...good.

She smiled up at him and rubbed his cheek. She wanted to kiss him so bad, but she knew it was too soon and she didn’t want for their first kiss to be in front of Rick.

As she left, Daryl stared at her until she walked out the door, and Rick stared at Daryl. Rick was glad for his friend, if what was happening was what he _thought_ was happening.

“So, what’s up?” Daryl asked when he couldn’t see Sasha anymore. “Stop smiling at me man,” he said, smiling a little himself. He just couldn’t help it.

“You and Sasha huh? That’s good Daryl. I’m happy for you. But I need to talk to you about something,” Rick said, bracing himself for whatever Daryl’s reaction would be. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, but he could hardly ever tell where Daryl’s head was at when it came to his brother.

After Rick hadn’t said anything for a few seconds, Daryl started to get anxious.

“Just tell me man. What’s goin’ on?”

“Michonne told me what brought her here. She was in a place called Woodbury, a few miles away from here. It’s run by some sadistic fool that calls himself The Governor. She was there with Andrea.”

“Wait, our Andrea?” Daryl asked excitedly.

“Yeah. She and Michonne had been together all winter, but they ended up in this town. This fucking guy that runs the place is out of his mind, and we really need to get her the hell out of there,” Rick said, trying to lead up to what he really wanted to say.

“Hell yeah man. Where is this place? Can your girl tell us how to get there?”

Rick was taken aback, hearing someone besides himself calling Michonne his girl, but he really needed to push Michonne to the back of his mind right now. He had work to do.

“Listen, there is something else. She said the only way she was able to escape was because one of The Governor’s men helped her get away. It was Merle.”

“What? My brother? Merle is alive?” Daryl asked softly.

“Yes, so it’s not only Andrea. We have to get the both of them the fuck out of there. Now.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. I'm Gonna Make You Feel My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I really hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think in the comments.

**Part One**

 

**Woodbury**

 

As Merle entered his apartment, he’d made up his mind. He and Andrea weren’t waiting another second. They were leaving, now. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d almost died when he was walking back from Andrea’s apartment. No one was there, but he’d be damned if he stayed in Woodbury any longer. If he did, he’s always feel like there was a target on his back.

“Hey,” he called out to a sleeping Andrea. He couldn’t understand how in the fuck she could be sleeping at a time like this, but then again, everyone had their own way of coping.

Andrea pulled herself up from her restless sleep, took one look at Merle and got nervous.

“Oh God, what is it now?” she whispered.

“We got to go. Now. Come on, get your shit and let's get the hell out of here.”

“What, now? Are you kidding? We should wait at least until it’s dark out!” she said.

Merle looked down at Andrea and had to remind himself that she was scared. She should be. They were both gonna be dogfood if they didn’t get out of there. He knew yelling at her wouldn’t help, so he explained their situation like he was speaking to a five year old.

“If we leave now, they won’t realize we’re gone for a few more hours, girl. It’s about 3:00 now and it don’t get dark until around 8. They ain’t gonna come looking for me until it gets dark and by then, we’ll be long gone. You hear what I’m sayin’ to you? If we wait until dark, we’ll only be ahead of them by a few minutes. That’ll make it too easy for them to run us down. We’ll never make it to that prison if we wait until dark, but if we leave _right now_ , we could be there before they even know we’re gone. Okay?” Merle said through gritted teeth.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Andrea got her ass up and started gathering her shit. He didn’t even have to tell her to hurry up. Five minutes later, they were both nervous as hell, but ready to go.

  


**Prison**

 

“My brother is alive and you’re telling me he actually helped your girl get away from this Governor motherfucker? You sure it was my Merle? I mean, that don’t sound like my brother...at all,” Daryl said. He prayed to God this wasn’t a mistake, but he needed to be sure before he got his hopes up.

“Michonne said he had one hand and gray hair. Also, that Andrea described him as one of her old group from Atlanta. It’s him,” Rick said. “Not only did he help Michonne get away by killing two of his men, but I think he’s been keeping the Governor and his men from finding her. I mean, think about it. Merle let her go and _she_ found her way here. Merle could have found this place easily if he followed Michonne’s tracks, but so far, no one except Michonne has turned up here. I don’t get it, but it doesn’t matter. We need to go and get them out of there.”

“You sure you gonna be okay with Merle being here with us?” Daryl asked.

“He helped Michonne, Daryl. Whatever problems he and I had, as far as I’m concerned, are in the past. If any kind of conflict crops up when he gets here, we’ll just have to work that shit out. Besides, it sounds like he may have changed a bit, and it seems like it’s for the better,” Rick said to his friend.

He hoped he was conveying his feelings to Daryl properly. He was willing to let it all go. Everything. Daryl gave Rick a very small smile and a nod, and that was the end of it. Daryl was grateful that Rick was even willing to entertain the _thought_ of Merle staying in the prison with them after everything that happened in Atlanta, but he made up his mind to have a good long talk with Merle when they got him out of Woodbury to see where his brother’s head was _really_ at.

 

After checking in on Michonne and finding her fast asleep, Sasha went looking for Maggie. She had to tell her what had transpired between Daryl and her before she burst. Her cheeks were starting to get sore from all of the dopey smiling she was doing. She found her friend along with Glenn, Carol, Oscar and her big brother in the dining hall gathered around one of the tables. It looked like they were having a pretty serious discussion.

“It’s not too bad right now, but with a little pressure, it will be,” Tyreese was saying to them. “We have to find some supplies that’s going to help us get that wall stronger. Now, there is a massive pile of bricks by the south end of this prison. We need to start using them. But, in order for them to be used in an effective way, we’re gonna need mortar.”

They all groaned. “Where in the hell are we supposed to get that?” Glenn asked while at the same time, thinking of places he could go to find what they needed.

“There’s gotta be something,” Carol said. “The whole world is up for grabs. We just need to know where to grab what we need.”

By this time, Sasha had made it over to the small group and was listening intently. She didn’t notice the way Oscar was looking at her, but Ty did. He didn’t like it. Oscar looked like he wanted to devour his little sister. Carol, who was by Ty’s side looked up, feeling the slight change in the atmosphere, and tried to distract from it before everyone else noticed as well.

“Ty, do you think maybe there are some maps or something around here? Like in one of the offices maybe that could possibly point to a place we need to go to get what we need?”

Tyreese looked at Carol like he had no idea what she was talking about and then snapped out of whatever trance he was in. He smiled at Carol who seemed to be able to read him better and better everyday.

“Oscar!” he snapped. He wanted Oscar’s eyes off of his sister. “I’m gonna need you to go to the offices in this prison and see if there is anything that can help us navigate this area we’re in. Maps, old newspapers, anything.”

“What do we need old newspapers for? How is that gonna help?” Oscar asked. To Tyreese’s dismay, Oscar was still staring at Sasha, and now Sasha was noticing and she looked uncomfortable. Tyreese reached over and snapped his fingers in front of Oscar’s nose a few times.

“Stop looking at my sister and pay attention! Old newspapers may have ads about stores nearby that can provide us with what we need,” Tyreese said, trying his best to contain the anger he could feel bubbling up inside him. _“And I also want to get you the fuck away from my sister,”_ Tyreese said, though he said that part to himself.

Glenn, Maggie, Carol and Sasha were all nervously looking back and forth between Ty and Oscar.

“Yeah, I can do that,” Oscar said to Tyreese, frowning at him. Oscar felt disrespected by Tyreese, with him snapping his fingers at him like he was some kind of dog. He didn’t appreciate that shit at all, and he thought to himself that he would let Tyreese know that as soon as they were alone.

“Good,” Tyreese snapped, frowning just as hard at Oscar as Oscar was at him.

Tyreese dismissed Oscar for the time being --  they had to figure out how to secure that weak ass wall that was putting the whole prison and everyone in it, including Oscar, in a very vulnerable position. Later on, it would suddenly occur to Tyreese that dismissing Oscar at that moment was probably not the best idea. Loose ends no longer had a place in the world they lived in, and Oscar was a loose end. But by the time Tyreese realized this, death had slipped between the two of them.

The tension in the air of the dining area was so thick, it felt like a physical thing. Sasha knew her brother. He was not the type to fuel discomfort just for the fuck of it. He didn’t like confrontation or the consequences of such. So, if he was angry, she knew there was a damned good reason for it. She looked at Oscar to try and figure out what the hell was going on and met his eyes. When Oscar smirked at her and licked his lips, even after the little mini-drama that had just taken place, she knew exactly what the problem was. Oscar had designs on her and from the look on his face and her brother’s reaction, they seemed to be far from honorable. She looked over at Ty to make sure he hadn’t seen that look Oscar had just given her and found him engaged in a conversation with Glenn about the two of them going on an extended run to find the supplies they needed.

“Daryl and I are going on a run tomorrow morning. While we’re out, we’ll definitely keep our eyes open for places that we can get supplies to fortify that wall,” Sasha said.

Maggie and Carol both were smiling from ear to ear when they heard the news. Tyreese looked like a huge boulder had just been lifted off of his shoulders. His sister was going to be out of harm’s way for the time being, and while she was gone, he was going to take care of this “Oscar situation”, one way or the other. Oscar did not look happy at all. His face was absolutely turbulent at the thought of Sasha and Daryl being out together, alone.

“That’s perfect Lil Bit,” Tyreese said. “Now, if Oscar can go and find some maps or something, you and Daryl just might have a little luck when you two go out.”

Upon hearing his name, Oscar dragged himself away from the thoughts of Sasha and Daryl together and came back into the conversation.

“It’s just gonna be you two? You don’t need another body to come along?” he asked hopefully.

“No, I think Daryl and I will be just fine by ourselves,” Sasha said gently. She didn’t want to agitate this guy, but she also didn’t want to give him any ideas.

“I mean, I haven’t been out of this prison in years. It might do me some good to get out,” Oscar said.

“Dude, she said no. She and Daryl will be just fine _on_ _their_ _own_ ,” Tyreese said leaning onto his huge fists on the table. He was getting sick of Oscar.

Before Oscar could reply, Rick and Daryl both walked into the dining area. When Sasha turned and saw Daryl, her face lit up with a beautiful smile that made Oscar’s guts churn with disgust.

“Fine!” he said. “I’ll go see if I can find any fucking maps,” he added angrily as he brushed past the duo that just joined them. Fortunately for him, neither Rick nor Daryl paid him any mind (though, like Tyreese, they would thoroughly regret that later ). They had other things that needed to be taken care of at the moment.

“We got a problem,” Rick said.

 

After explaining to the wide eyed group of people what Michonne had told to Rick and Rick had told to Daryl, they were speechless. Rick and Daryl gave them all a few seconds to absorb what they had been told before getting down to business. But before either one of them could say a word, Tyreese spoke up.

“We have to go get them!”

Glenn nodded his head in agreement.

“You volunteering to go?” Daryl asked, bewildered. It was rare that he experienced any kind of compassion or kindness by anyone who didn’t expect something in return, so he was floored, hearing Ty say that when it didn’t even involve people he knew.

Rick actually expected to have to _ask_ for volunteers, but he should have known better. There weren’t many of them living in the prison, but they’d all become a family just the same. So, of course when Tyreese heard that Daryl’s brother and someone from their old group was in trouble and needed saving, he was there for them. Of course Glenn would readily agree to put his life on the line to help another.

“I’m going too,” Sasha said.

“Not you Sasha,” Rick said.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Sasha said to Rick as she crossed her arms and gave him a look that said she’d like to see him try to stop her.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Rick hastily added, putting his hands up and smiling despite the look he was currently getting (and trying not to squirm under). “I would like for you to stay here to keep this place safe while those of us that do go are away. You’re one of the best shots here, and thanks to you and Daryl, so are Maggie and Carol. I want you, Maggie, Carol and Carl posted in the guard towers and on the landing that leads to the roof. If anyone comes back and at least one of us are not with them…”

He didn’t finish. He didn’t have to. Sasha knew exactly what he wanted. As hard as it was to kill actual human beings, if people came back here without Rick, Daryl, Tyreese, or Glenn in their group, they would drop every last one of them. She uncrossed her arms, fixed her face and nodded in agreement.

“Okay,” was all she said.

Daryl was trying not to laugh in the meantime. “Um, you almost got fucked up man,” he said, finally letting his laughter out. This in turn set everyone else off.

After that much needed breaking of tension, they all got back down to business.

“When are you guys leaving,” Maggie asked. She was nervous as hell that Glenn was going, but she expected nothing less from the man she loved.

“We’re gonna have to wait until the sun goes down. As much as I’d like to get going right now, we don’t really have enough intel on what it’s like in there. Michonne told me about the crazy ass arsenal this guy has, but she has no idea how many men are under him.” Rick answered her, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “If he runs a whole town though, it’s safe to assume there are many. So, we go under the cover of night. A small group that will hopefully be able to slip in and out without too much detection.”

Everyone watched him and listened, trusting his instincts and understanding what he and the others were facing.

“ I know that’s wishful thinking, but that’s our only hope. Michonne explained where her and Andrea’s apartment is in town, and how far it is from the entrance of Woodbury. She also told us about a vulnerable spot that’s behind another apartment building on the west side of the town. She thinks Merle lives in that building, but she doesn’t know for sure. We’ll worry about that later though. What I need for you three to do,” he gestured to Sasha, Carol, and Maggie, “is to go get the rifles and ammo you’re gonna need and either keep them with you, or put them in either the guard towers or on the landing. Wherever you’re gonna be. I’ll find Carl and let him know what’s going on.”

After Carol, Sasha, and Maggie left to fulfill their duties, Tyreese had some words for Rick and Daryl.

“I want Oscar to come with us.” he said. Before they could ask why, Tyreese told them what had just happened before they’d gotten there. When he finished his description of what transpired, Daryl and Rick’s faces were both tight as a drum.

“Normally, I don’t get in Sasha’s business. She’s a grown woman and can see whomever she wants to,” Tyreese said looking at Daryl, hoping he would catch his meaning. “But we are no longer dealing with ‘normal’. I didn’t like what I was seeing, the way he was looking at her, and Sasha was very uncomfortable with the whole thing. He got pissed when she told him that the two of you were going on a run tomorrow and tried to push his way onto the trip with you guys. She had to tell him no twice. Now, I don’t like to make assumptions, but I also don’t like fellas that can’t take no for an answer, you know what I’m saying?”

“Yeah, we know exactly what you’re saying,” Rick said angrily.

“He’s coming with us,” Daryl added, equally angry. “Let’s go find this mother fucker right now and explain a few things to him.”

 

After a short search, they found Oscar in one of the administrative offices, looking through the desk. When they walked in, he looked up from his ‘job’. “Hey man, I haven’t found any maps yet, but I did find a bunch of old newspapers. Haven’t had a chance to go through them though,” he said pointing at the small stack of old newspapers he’d put in a chair.

Neither, Tyreese, nor Rick or Daryl even acknowledged the papers.

“Are we gonna have a problem with you Oscar?” Rick asked. He’d placed his hand on the butt of his gun that rested in its holster without even realizing it. Oscar did though.

“What are you talking about man? I’m doing what he told me to do,” Oscar said indignantly, now pointing at Tyreese.

“I’m talking about Sasha,” Rick said and waited.

“What about her?” he asked quietly, trying desperately to pull off ‘innocent’.

All three of them just looked at him like he was an idiot and resented him for trying to make them out to be ones as well.

When he realized no one was going to say anything, Oscar tried something else.

“Look man, I like her, but if she don’t like me then there ain’t shit I can do about it. I ain’t gonna bother her or anything. I realize what I got here and I appreciate you letting me stay and giving me the freedom to walk around and shit. I’m not gonna jeopardize that by doing something stupid.”

“Good, then you can show your ‘appreciation’ by coming with us on a little mission we have tonight,” Rick said smiling, but...not smiling.

He explained what they were going to do later that night and told Oscar he’d been volunteered. Oscar was not happy.

“Naw man, I can’t do no shit like that. I ain’t going.”

Rick walked up to Oscar, invading his personal space.

“You know, I was a cop before the world went to shit. It took me years to develop my bullshit detector, but develop it I did. While you were making your little speech, that bullshit detector went off like an alarm in my head, so I don’t believe a fucking word you just said. What I do believe is, you _are_ going to try to do something stupid. I _don’t_ believe you give a fuck about jeopardizing what you have here, what we are building here, and since I’m in charge here, what _I_ believe trumps.” Ricks blue eyes turned icy as he spoke, and looked about as comforting as a glacier.

Oscar thought back to what Rick had done to that asshole Tomas when this group had first arrived at the prison. That machete Rick buried into the top of Tomas’ head was hanging from his hip at that very moment and Oscar stepped back.

“Look man, ain’t _no_ piece of ass worth my fucking life!” Oscar yelled as he backed up some more. He looked like he was gonna shit his pants when he bumped into the wall. Nowhere to go now.

“You should remember those words every time you’re in her fucking presence!” Daryl yelled as Tyreese held his arm. When Oscar called Sasha a ‘piece of ass’, Daryl almost dived on him.

“We’ll see you at the front gate right after nightfall. Don’t make us come looking for you,” Tyreese said to Oscar as he proceeded to drag Daryl out of the office.

Rick soon joined them and they all walked back to the common area of the prison. There was work to be done.

 

 

Rick found Carl and Beth taking care of Judith in his cell.

“Hey guys. Beth, I’ll take Judith so you can get a break.”

“You sure? I don’t mind keeping her at all,” Beth said trying to be as helpful as she could. She knew what was about to happen, the risks that were about to be taken and she didn’t want to be useless.

“No, that’s okay. When I leave tonight I’ll bring her back to you, but in the meantime, go on and have some time of your own,” Rick said smiling at the well-meaning young woman.

“Thanks Rick, but if you need me before then, just let me know,” she said, and left Rick and his children alone.

“You alright?” he asked Carl as he gently bounced his little girl in his lap.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Are you?” Carl asked his father.

“I’ll be a lot better when this is over, but so far, I’m okay. When I’m gone, I want you in one of the guard towers with Sasha. You, Sasha, Maggie and Carol are gonna keep an eye out until we get back. I don’t know how long it will be, but I need you out there keeping this one safe,” Rick said pointing his chin at Judith.

Carl was so proud he almost burst. His father was trusting him to help take care of things while he was gone. “I promise Dad. I’ll keep her safe.”

“I know you will son, but don’t forget, Sasha is in charge while you’re out there. You do what she says, you understand?”

“Yes sir. But, does she expect me to be there just for her to babysit or something?”

“No. She knows you’re there to help out, but don’t get cocky with her, or give her any back talk. She’ll make you wish you didn’t. Believe me, I know,” Rick said thinking about earlier when Sasha was about to tear him a new one.

“Are you going to go see Michonne before you go?” Carl asked hopefully.

“Yeah. I thought we could take her lunch, and the four of us could eat together,” Rick said looking at Carl to try and gauge any reaction. When Carl smiled big enough to show his teeth, Rick breathed a sigh of relief and didn’t really understand why he was so nervous about it. Of course Carl would want to eat lunch with his new friend.

“Okay then, let’s go get some food and take it to her,” he said standing up with Judith in his arms.

“Does she know we’re coming?” Carl asked. “We should stop by first and ask her if it’s okay. We don’t want to make her uncomfortable or anything.”

“I think she’ll be okay with it, but sure, we can stop by first.” And with that, the Grimes family headed to the infirmary.

When they got there, they witnessed a wonder. Michonne was up, by herself, walking to the bathroom. Sure it was slow and a bit jerky, but she was doing it. Rick and Carl were both instantly worried sick.

“Babe, what are you doing?” Rick asked, not even thinking of the endearment he’d used in front of Carl.

“Are you okay?” Carl asked, just as concerned as his dad.

Michonne turned her head to see the people that were quickly becoming her favorites and smiled. “Hey guys. I’m okay. I’m not overdoing it. I just needed to get the hell out of that bed.” She then turned her eyes to focus on the littlest Grimes and her smile got bigger even though she never intended for it to. “Hey Toot,” she said smiling at the baby.

Rick and Carl walked in and Carl helped Michonne gently back to her bed.

“Any pain?” Rick asked, still holding Judith.

“Just a bit, but you have to expect some. And, if I don’t start exercising it, I’m gonna be screwed if something happens and I need to protect myself.”

Apparently, she’d heard what was going on recently.

“We’ll protect you,” Carl chimed in.

Michonne looked at him and smiled. She noticed though that he was dead ass serious.

“Of that, I have no doubt Carl, but I still need to be able to do it on my own as well, right?”

“Yeah, I suppose so. I just don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Carl said.

Rick watched the exchange between two of the three loves of his life and felt deliriously happy. He’d known that having Carl and even Judith around would soften Michonne up some, and he wasn’t ashamed that he, by all intents and purposes, was using them...in a way for just that. But, it wasn’t just beneficial for him. Michonne needed them too. She’d been out there on her own for so long, then had to endure that fucking asshole Governor, and now she was here. He wanted her to feel like she belonged there, just like everyone else, and if he had to use Carl and Jude to help her realize that, then so be it.

“Thanks Carl. I’ll be careful,” Michonne said, as she ran her hands through his wildly growing hair. “You my friend, need a haircut.”

Rick inwardly rejoiced that he wasn’t the only one that thought so.

“Aww. I want it to grow out,” Carl whined, as if Michonne had told him that he _had_ to get one.

“Yeah, okay,” Michonne said. “But no one can see it with your hat on all the time,” she said as she sat the hat back away from his face like a cowpoke.

Carl just smiled at her. He was so glad to be able to be in here with Michonne and his dad, he didn’t even mind that she’d messed with his hat.

“Listen,” Rick said as he moved closer to the action. “I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind some company for lunch.”

“I’d love it. It gets so boring in here on my own,” Michonne said.

“Great. We’ll go get it and be right back,” Rick said as he gave his son a pat on the back so they could get going. The three Grimes’ started out the door before Michonne stopped them.

“Hey. You can leave her here if it’ll make it easier for you. Besides, I think you might need to grab a couple of chairs from somewhere too,” Michonne said quietly. She felt like she was making an excuse to be able to hold the baby, and she realized that she was when she thought back to her first reaction to the child. She wasn’t quite sure Rick would want to leave Judith with her.

“Really?” Rick asked. “You wouldn’t mind?”

“No, I wouldn’t mind. I mean, if you’re comfortable with it.”

Rick immediately walked over to Michonne’s bedside and gave her Judith. Michonne gently grasped the baby and tucked her into her arms. Rick bent down and kissed Judith on her forehead, then did the same for Michonne.

“We’ll be right back,” he whispered.

Michonne only nodded her head and focused on the baby in her arms. It had been so long since she was able to do this, it almost felt foreign to her. She quickly got back up to speed though and when she finally looked up from talking and cooing at ‘Toot’, Rick and Carl were already back with food and chairs.

“Hey Michonne, everything okay?” Rick asked as he sat the trays of food at the foot of her bed.

“Yeah, we’re fine. Ain’t that right Toot. Yeah, that’s right. We are fine,” Michonne said cooing at a delighted Judith, while answering Rick’s question at the same time.

Carl dragged the chairs he’d swiped from the dining area and placed them close to Michonne’s bed. She gingerly moved her legs, seeing that Carl meant for him and his dad to eat on Michonne’s bed. She didn’t mind at all.

“Here,” Rick said, walking over to take Judith. “You go ahead and eat and I’ll feed her.”

“I’ll feed her if you like,” Michonne said, not quite ready to give her up yet.

Rick handed Michonne the bowl with the over cooked and slightly sweetened rice for Judith. Judith, known throughout the prison for her eating prowess, immediately focused on the bowl held before her. Michonne sat her down in her lap, with her arm around her back and held the bowl with one hand , while she hurriedly scooped a small spoonful of  ‘rice mush’ for Judith to eat with the other. And the baby was happy. As Michonne looked around, she noticed all of the Grimes’ were tucking into their meals, and they seemed happy as well.

 **“You can be too baby girl. Remember that.”** Mike seemed to whisper from far in the back of her mind. Michonne nodded, smiled, and gave Judith more of what she needed.

After lunch, (Michonne was finally able to eat after Judith was sated and sleeping in her arms) Rick took the trays back to the kitchen leaving Michonne and Carl alone.

“So, I hear you have a job tonight,” Michonne said.

Carl bristled and waited for Michonne to tell him it was too dangerous and that he should be inside hiding under his bunk in his cell, but that never came.

“Can I just ask you one favor?” she asked when Carl didn’t respond.

“Yes ma’am,” Carl responded reluctantly.

“Will you be careful while you’re out there?”

Carl could barely hold in his shock. That was not what he was expecting. “I will. I promise,” he said.

“Good,” she said smiling at him.

“I thought you were gonna say something like I was too young or shouldn’t be out there.”

“Well, you are too young, but I don’t doubt for one minute that you can handle yourself. You saved my life, remember. And while I hate that you even have to be out there, I’m so glad that you can be.”

“Thanks Michonne. I’ll be careful and I’m gonna be teamed up with Sasha so I will be okay.”

“I know you will sweetheart. I know,” Michonne said softly.

Rick came in at the tail end of the conversation, but he knew what they were talking about.

“I need a gun,” Michonne said to Rick as he came into the infirmary.

“I’ll be sure to get you one with plenty of ammo. Hershel, Beth, Judith and Axel are gonna be in here with you. You and Hershel will have guns.”

“Who’s Axel?” Michonne asked.

“He’s one of the prisoners that was holed up in here when we got here. Don’t worry, he’s okay.”

“I know. You wouldn’t let him in here if he wasn’t,” Michonne said.

Rick nodded his head, trying to hide his elation. Michonne just told him she trusted him, in this situation anyway. He could only pray she’d endeavor to trust him with her heart once again.

“I’m gonna take Judith and lay her down. I may lay down with her before I have to go up into the guard tower tonight,” Carl said.

He’d noticed his dad and Michonne staring at each other so he decided to make himself and Judith scarce.

“Okay, but you come see me before you head out and remember what I said, you hear,” Michonne told Carl as he lifted Judith from her arms.

“I will. See you later Michonne. Dad,” Carl said as he tipped his hat and walked out.

Rick stared at the doorway a few seconds after his children left. “I hope I’m doing the right thing,” he said with his back still to Michonne. “I can’t lose him. I can’t,” he whispered.

“Come here,” Michonne said.

Rick turned around seeming to remember that she was even in the room. Michonne patted the spot next to her on the bed as she scooted over a little so that he could fit. Rick came over and sat down. He was sitting exactly the same way Carl was when he was sitting on her bed, lamenting the death of his mother. She rubbed Rick’s back and he jumped at the contact.

“Take your shoes off,” she said softly.

He did, without question.

“Take off your gun belt,” she said to him when he’d gotten his boots off.

He did what he was told once again, without question and placed his gun and belt on the little table next to her bead. Michonne lay back on the bed, propped slightly by the pillows and opened her arms to him. He almost fell into her arms, burying his face in her neck and hair, and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She rubbed his head, running her fingers through his ever curly hair and ran her other hand up and down his back, trying to comfort him.

“He’s going to be okay,” she whispered to him soothingly. “He’s so smart and a damn good shot. Sasha is going to be with him and I have a feeling she’ll make damn sure that before anything happens to our boy, it would happen to her instead.”

Rick nodded his head, with his face still buried in her neck. He’d caught that “our boy” from Michonne and it only made him hug her tighter. And this is the way they fell asleep, only to be awoken what seemed like minutes later by Daryl and Sasha. But, when they opened their eyes, they noticed that the sun would soon be making its exit.

It was time.

 

**Woodbury (well before nightfall)**

 

Merle reached for his doorknob, he and Andrea getting ready to run for their lives. Before he could touch it though, there was a soft knock. With Merle being on edge like he was, that soft knock sounded like someone had thrown a two ton boulder at his door. He had to clench in order to keep from making a mess in his pants. When his breathing commenced a normal cadence, he called out.

“Who is it?”

The answer was almost as quiet at the knock. “Merle, it’s Jennifer and Bailey. Can we come in?”

Merle breathed a sigh of relief and went to open the door. Andrea grabbed his arm.

“Who in the fuck is that?” she whispered harshly.

“It’s okay. These are good people,” he said, removing her death grip from his elbow. “Have a seat. It’s okay,” he said again trying to reassure her.

He opened the door and the two women rushed into his apartment. When they noticed Andrea, what they were about to say was put on hold.

“Sorry Merle,” Jennifer said quietly. “We didn’t know you had company.” And then to Andrea herself when they noticed the state her face was in, “are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Andrea snapped a little too loud for the other’s comfort.

“Andrea, will you please keep it down. Jesus woman, how many times do I have to ask  you to keep your fucking voice down.” And then to Jennifer, “Philip tuned her up.”

“That fucking bastard,” Bailey, the older of the two sister’s hissed.

“We heard that Philip was gonna make you the main attraction at an impromptu event tonight. What the fuck Merle?” Jennifer said distressed.

“Yeah, I know. Listen, I’m getting the fuck out of here. If I don’t die in that fucking walker circle, that son of a bitch is gonna keep trying to think of different ways to kill me, and honestly, I don’t have the fucking energy.”

Jennifer and Bailey saw this as their opportunity as well. “Can we come too?” Bailey asked quietly.

“Hell no!” Andrea yelled.

Merle, Jennifer and Bailey all winced and waited. When it seemed like no one was  coming to his door, Merle went to Andrea, grabbed her by the collar and pulled her up from her seated position on his bed.

“If I have to tell you one more time, I’m gonna tape your mouth shut. Do you understand me?”

Andrea just looked at him, horrified, so Merle put his face right into hers so they got a good whiff of each other’s breath.

“Do you understand me Andrea?” he asked again, his voice getting even lower.

“Yes, yes I understand,” she whispered, “but you can’t possibly be considering letting them come along.”

“As a matter of fact, I am. In fact,” he said letting Andrea go and turning toward his guests, “who else is thinking about leaving here?”

Merle heard Andrea gasp behind him but he ignored it. He was getting real sick of her ass anyway. Bailey on the other hand beamed. _“He’s gonna help us,”_ she thought to herself.

“Well, T-Dog wants out. Allen and Donna want to get Ben the hell out of here as well. He’s becoming a little terror. Bob wants to go.”

“Doc Bob wants out too?” Merle asked surprised, but kind of glad of it.

“Yeah, he hates it here,” Jennifer chimed in.

“That’s gonna be tricky,” Merle said. “Who else?”

“Um, David and Caleb. Laurell wants to leave, and oh yes, Susannah.”

Merle’s eyebrows raised so high at hearing about Susannah wanting to leave, that they would have disappeared into his hairline, if it wasn’t pulling a disappearing act itself. Seeing his reaction, Bailey smiled.

“Yes! Susannah wants out.”

Merle had long thought that Susannah was one of the toughest women he’d ever met, until he met Michonne. No one topped _that_ gal, but Susannah did have steel in her spine. She wasn’t afraid of no one as far as he could tell, but left plenty of men shaking in their boots after making the mistake of fucking with her. She and he had gotten a little close during his stay here. And the fact that she was black bewildered the hell out of him. Merle was under the distinct impression, thanks to his fucking father, that he didn’t like black people. That was turning out to be a vast untruth, and he would readily admit that it didn’t bother him to have discovered that. But, Susannah never mentioned that she was unhappy here with Philip. Of course, he’d never mentioned that he wasn’t quite as happy as he made out either.

“That’s a lot of people,” Merle mumbled to himself as he paced slowly around his small apartment.

All three of the women were looking at him hopefully. Bailey and Jennifer with the hope that Merle would allow them and all of their friends to escape this hell hole with him. Andrea with the hope that Merle would come to his senses and leave the entire lot of them. Finally he stopped pacing, and by the look on his face, Andrea knew her hope would be dashed.

“Okay, how fast and how quiet can you get to these people and let them know that if they really want to leave, they have exactly one hour to get their shit together?”

Bailey threw herself in Merle’s arm (yet always cautious of that pig sticker he had at the end of the right one) and kissed him square on the mouth. “We’ll be so quick and quiet, that we’ll be back here before you know it,” she whispered.

While any other time in his life Merle would have reveled in the idea of a beautiful woman in his arms, now was not the time for revelling. Besides, he still wasn’t over his Jody. He gently stepped out of Bailey’s embrace, giving her a smile so she wouldn’t take his ‘departure’ badly. She didn’t, but she did turn a little red in the face.

“Sorry,” she said softly.

“Don’t worry about that lil darling. You two just go and do what you got to do. There is a place in the fence that goes around the back of this building that is covered with a large black tarp. Have everyone meet there in one hour. Press _one hour_ to them. If they’re not here in time, they’ll be left behind. Make ’em understand that. One hour and then, were gone.”

“Got it. Believe me, they’d be there if you said 15 minutes.”

“Good. Now, I know the idea of leaving makes people want to pack all their shit. Tell them not to do that. Only what they need immediately. The only person that gets a pass on that is Doc Bob, and that’s only if he packs medicine and shit,” Merle said.

Bailey and Jennifer left and immediately went about discreetly letting their group know that today was the day they’d been waiting for.  They were getting the fuck out of there.

Andrea looked at Merle like he was insane. She checked herself before she spoke though not wanting her mouth taped shut.

“I can’t believe this. Do you really mean to let all those people come with us? We’ll never fucking make it,” she hissed.

Merle was done arguing with Andrea, but he felt he needed to explain himself for some reason.

“Andrea, I can’t leave these people here. No more than I could leave you here. Philip kicked the shit out of you and I was going to risk my life to get _you_ out of here.”

“You’re just doing it cause you know if you don’t leave now, he’s gonna kill you,” she spat at him.

“If that was the case, I would have brought Michonne back here a long time ago to save my own ass. In fact, she never would have gotten away in the first place if the only thing I was worried about was me. Now, here it is Andrea. If you don’t wanna go, take your shit and go back to that apartment of yours and wait until Philip decides he’s ready to pay you some more ‘attention’. If you don’t want that kind of attention, then get with the program. This is happening and there will be a lot more people than just you and me, you selfish bitch, so get the fuck over it.”

Merle could feel himself getting pissed, but he had to rein his anger in. Andrea was just going by what he’d shown her months ago when they were all in Atlanta together. He was an asshole, he’d admit that. But damn, he was trying his best not to be anymore.

“Besides,” he said much calmer, “with Susannah coming with us, our chances of pulling this off have just about doubled. Now, I got someplace to go right quick. Think about what you wanna do. When I get back and if you’re gone, then I’ll know what you decided. I hope you’ll still be here, but that’s up to you.”

 

Merle left Andrea to her thoughts. He headed up three floors and knocked on the door of one Susannah McArthur.

“Yeah?” came the reply from inside the door.

“Merle,” he answered, and listened as multiple locks were released.

“Hey Merle. What’s up?”

“Can I come in for a second?”

Susannah looked at him and then, looked behind him.

“I’m alone.”

After one last look around, she stepped out of her doorway, allowing him entrance. He didn’t sit down and neither did she.

“What’s going on Merle?”

“I’m getting the fuck out of here...today. I wanted to know if you want to come with.”

Merle secretly prayed Bailey was right about Susannah. If she wasn’t, they were screwed. He was gonna have to kill his friend and they’d be looked for much sooner than he wanted.

“You serious?” Susannah asked with a mixture of suspicion and hope plastered across her pretty black face.

“As a fucking heart attack. Bailey and Jennifer let me in on a few things. Said it’s not just you that wants to leave. They’re letting the people that they know want to get the hell out of here, that today is the day. I wanted to come and ask you myself.”

Susannah knew why Merle wanted to ask her himself. If the info was wrong, he wanted to have to deal with her instead of subjecting someone that would surely die if they had to. She had to respect that.

“Yeah, I want out too.” She smiled when she noticed Merle exhale. “How long do we got?”

“I told everybody they had one hour to get a little shit together and meet us at the tarp on the fence behind this building.”

“I’ve had a backpack with extra clothes and an extra pair of shoes in it ready since I realized what the hell kind of place this was. But, come back here and let me show you something,” Susannah said as she moved toward what Merle figured was her bedroom, if their floorplans were the same. He followed her eagerly, but cautiously.

“Do you think I can bring these?” she asked as she pulled out three large duffle bags, full of weapons and ammunition out of her otherwise empty closet.

Merle whistled softly, clearly impressed. “I told them no one gets a pass on the amount of shit we take out of her except for Doc Bob, but for you, I’ll make an exception,” he said still eyeing all the weaponry.

“We can rotate who carries a bag so people won’t get too tired out,” Susannah suggested.

“Yeah. There’ll be 13 of us on this journey,” Merle said while Susannah winced at the amount of people. “I thank we’ll be alright though. With you, me, T-Dog, and Allen, that should be enough to keep the rest of them safe.”

“Allen? Do you think he has it in him?”

“He’s doing this to save his wife and son. I think he’ll be okay,” Merle said, remembering another man that went through worse to keep his wife and son safe. A wife and son that he didn’t even know were alive at the time. “Yeah, he’ll be fine,” Merle added.

 

At about 4:30 (or at least what Merle considered to be about 4:30 according to the sun’s position) he, Susannah and a reluctant Andrea, made their way quietly to the rear of the apartment building, carrying not only their own meager belongings, but also three large duffel bags full of guns and ammo. They could see that a group was already gathered and thankfully, quiet. No one was saying a word, not even when Merle and Susannah showed up and started counting heads.

“Thirteen,” Merle whispered to Susannah who nodded in agreement.

“Anyone else coming?” he asked Bailey.

Instead of saying, she just shook her head ‘no’. Merle could see that she was scared to death. Wide eyes, mouth drawn so tight it looked like a mere slash across her face, hands balled into fists. He’d seen that look before. In fact, it was the only way he could remember his mother now. Not her smile, or her laughing. Only her fear. It pissed him off!

Merle turned and grabbed the bottom of the tarp, lifted it away from the huge hole that was hidden there and gestured for Susannah to come over so he could let her in on something.

“We’re heading south for two full miles. At the end of those two miles, there is a huge oak tree. That’s our first marker. I want you to lead until we get there. I’ll keep an eye on the rear. When we get to the tree, I’ll take over leadin’ and I want you at our back.”

Then he quietly addressed the frightened but excited escapees.

“Keep it tight. I want each of you to be able to touch another person at all times. If you feel yourself laggin’ behind, grab the person next to you. If you are the one grabbed, realize that the person grabbin’ you is having a hard time. Be responsible for them because the alternative is all of us gettin’ caught and then gettin’ shot. You wanna live, you keep the fuck up. Let’s go,” he whispered as Susannah went through the hole in the fence and started walking.

She needed to set the pace from the start. There was no slow down. The message here was ‘get your ass through that hole and get moving!’ and that’s what they did. Even Andrea.

With Susannah leading and Merle bringing up the rear, he was very pleased to see that T-Dog, David, Caleb and Allen took it upon themselves to flank the group. T-Dog and David on one side with Caleb and Allen on the other, protecting Doc Bob, young Ben, and Laurell mostly as they were among the weakest of the group. Andrea, Bailey, Jennifer and Donna could all take care of themselves if push came to shove.

When they got to the tree, they all stopped.

“Does anyone need a break? That was only the first two miles, and we have about 8 more to go.”

“No breaks, but I brought water,” Doc Bob said. “It’s in a gallon bottle which means we all have to share it. NO BACKWASH!” he said laughing, but still only half joking.

After taking a small water break where everyone was considerate enough not to drink a large amount and not put their lips on the opening of the bottle, the group headed out again. This time Merle was leading and Susannah kept her eye on what may or may not come up behind them.

The group was anxious to get to their destination and out of the open air, so they were able to maintain a pace of about 15 minutes a mile. After 1 break of about 10 minutes, they were able to make their destination in about 4 hours (they didn’t have 8 more miles, but 14 more. Merle lied to them the way he lied to Andrea about the distance, and no one but Susannah was the wiser) which put them there at a little after 8 pm. They’d made it.

Right when Rick, Daryl, Tyreese, and Oscar were on their way out.

  


**Part Two**

 

**Prison**

 

Sasha really didn’t want to wake Rick and Michonne. She’d never seen Rick look so peaceful and she felt it was a shame to have to disturb him. But Daryl was almost levitating with anxious energy. He needed to go and get his brother.

“Rick,” she said softly.

She half smiled when instead of waking up like he usually would when someone called his name, he burrowed deeper into his sleeping companion’s arms. (Had she asked Carl about it, he could have told her that was exactly what his dad would do when he slept close to Michonne, having witnessed this phenomenon himself.) She saw that thankfully Rick had removed his gun belt. The last thing she wanted was for her or Daryl to get shot in the face trying to pull Rick out Michonne’s arms. She shook his shoulder gently and called his name a little louder this time.

“Rick.”

His eyes popped open and Sasha stepped back because the ‘blazing’ blue of his eyes was so fierce.

“Hey man,” Daryl said quietly, trying not to disturb Michonne. “We gotta go.”

Rick looked out the window and saw that the sun was going down. “Okay.”

He tried to extract himself from Michonne, but to his surprise, she tightened her grip on him. She was no longer asleep.

“Please be careful and come back to me in one piece,” she said looking Rick in his beautiful blazing blue eyes. Then she looked over at Daryl, “Both of you.”

“Yes Ma’am,” the boys both said at the same time.

Rick kissed Michonne on her forehead, then on her nose, and then on her mouth.

“We should be back before the sun comes up,” he said quietly.

“If you’re not, I’m coming to get you,” Michonne said.

Rick started to smile but realized, Michonne was dead serious. He nodded and finally removed himself from the bed. For some reason, he found this action extremely difficult. He was gonna say so, but Carl, Judith and Beth were just making their way into the infirmary. Carl handed Michonne her katana and a gun. She slipped the katana out of its sheath and stood it next to her bed with the grip close so all she had to do was reach if she for some reason ran out of bullets. The gun she lay in her lap.

Rick had Judith in his arms, rocking her gently when Carl came over and then he had both of his children in his arms. He kissed Carl, to Carl’s horror (right in front of Beth - jeez!) and handed Judith to Beth. Carl walked over to Michonne.

“Are you gonna be okay?” he asked her.

“I’ll be fine, and so will you,” she answered confidently.

 

Sasha had wanted her and Daryl’s first kiss to be private, but she couldn’t qualify that now. He was going to do something dangerous and to her utter dismay, she realized that she may never get another chance to kiss him. She went to him and put her arms around his waist. He was surprised, but it was a pleasant one, so he allowed it. When she stretched up onto her tiptoes and looked him in his eyes, he forgot everyone else was in the room. He placed his hand on her neck gently and leaned down to her. He watched her close her eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to do the same. He wanted to be looking at her the entire time they kissed for the first time, and that’s what he did. Their lips touched and it was his new best thing. His hair kind of fell over, partially blocking them from the view of everyone in the room, giving them a small privacy ‘curtain’. And Daryl had his first _real_ kiss with a girl he could very well be in love with. When it was over, he just looked at her as her eyes opened slowly. She looked happy to him, but he had to make sure.

“Was that okay?” he asked shyly.

She smiled at him. “It was perfect.”

“Ahem,” Tyreese said to the distracted group. “Um, yeah...I’m sorry to break this up, but...we should be going,” he said giving his little sister a smirk.

His companion however, was not in a ‘smirking’ mood. Oscar had witnessed the kiss between Daryl and Sasha and felt his stomach turn over.

“Yeah,” Rick said. “Come on Carl,” he said.

Rick turned back and looked at Michonne. She gave him a smile and mouthed the words _“I’ll be waiting.”_ He gave her a final nod and everyone headed out. They met Hershel on the way though and he was limping toward them just as fast as his crutches allowed.

“We seem to have an issue coming toward our gates,” he said looking at Rick.

Daryl, Sasha, Tyreese, Carl, Rick, and even Oscar lit out, running to the door that would lead them outside, all with their guns out and ready. They burst out the door and met Maggie, Carol and Glenn who were also heading toward the gate.

The two groups made it to either side of the fence simultaneously. One side pointing what seemed to be a massive amount of guns, and the other looking at their leader and wondering why in the hell he’d brought them all here only to be shot.

“Merle?” Daryl asked looking at his brother in wonder.

“Daryl,” Merle sighed in answer.

Everyone put their weapons away and looked at Rick. They’d been on their way to get Merle and Andrea, but this group had quite a few extras.

“Carl, open the gate,” Rick said to his son, never taking his eyes off of Merle, so he was able to see Merle breathe a sigh of relief.

Oscar and Carl were pulling the chain that opened the gate. When there was enough room to squeeze through, Daryl and Merle ran to each other and hugged fiercely.

“Goddamn, I’m glad to see you again,” Merle said.

“Me too,” was all Daryl could get out. Despite Merle being an asshole for most of his life, he loved him and he was the only family he had in the whole world. When Rick came up and shook Merle’s hand and told him that he was glad he was there, he amended that thought. No, Merle wasn’t his only family.

Before Rick could leave the two brothers he was practically tackled to the ground by Andrea.

“Hey girl,” he said smiling.

He soon stopped smiling when Andrea wouldn’t let him go. He hugged her back, but when he tried to pull her off of him, she just tightened up on him. So he hugged her a little longer, and again, tried to get out of her arms. Andrea wasn’t having it.

Rick looked over at Carol and begged him with his eyes to please get her off of him. Carol was enjoying his squirming, but didn’t make him squirm for long. Besides, she wanted to see her friend too.

Before they relieved Rick of Andrea’s embrace, he had to ask her.

“What happened to your face Andrea?” he asked truly concerned.

“The Governor,” was her only reply.

“Come on everybody. Let’s head in,” Rick said, “so we can all have a conversation.”

“You’re just gonna let us into your home?” Susannah asked, finally speaking.

Rick stopped walking and looked at her. “Are you going to try and do us harm?” he asked.

“No, I just thought…”

“He ain’t Philip,” Merle said to his friend.

“Besides, y’all ain’t gettin’ ALL the way in,” Daryl chimed. “Not at first.”

To Daryl and Rick’s surprise, their possible newest member nodded her approval. As they all walked toward the entrance of the prison, after Carl and Oscar closed the gate, Daryl grabbed Sasha by the arm to slow her up so she could join him and Merle in the back of the crowd.

“Merle this is Sasha,” Daryl said looking his brother in the eye; giving him a silent warning. “She’s special to me,” he said, now looking at Sasha.

Merle looked back and forth between the two. “Nice to meet you Sasha,” he said extending the arm that still had a hand attached. Sasha shook it, kind of surprised. She’d heard stories about Merle and none of them were good ones. Merle could see her brain working.

“I know, I know,” he said. “I’m trying.”

“Well, no one can ask any more than that,” she said smiling at him.

Daryl was so happy at that moment, he embraced his brother again even though he still had a firm hold of Sasha’s arm. It was awkward and Sasha just said, _‘fuck it’_ in her mind and completed the hugging circle.

“Okay okay, Jesus,” Merle said mildly amused at his current situation. “All this unsolicited love is making me uncomfortable.”

Sasha looked up at him, told him to _“shut up”_ and hugged them both even harder. When she heard Merle murmur _‘yes ma’am’_ under his breath, she let out the laugh she’d been holding in.

Tyreese was walking with the rest of the crowd up ahead and turned back when he heard his sister laugh out. His eyes almost bugged out of his head at what he saw.

“What the ass?” he said to anyone listening.

Soon, everyone was looking at the small lovefest between two rednecks and a black girl.

“Not only has the world come to an end, but it looks like Hell has officially frozen over,” Rick said smiling. He stopped smiling when Andrea siddled her way to his side.

“Merle is a changed man, or at least he’s trying to be,” Andrea said.

“When Michonne told us what he did for her, I’d hoped that was true. I’m glad it is.”

“Michonne’s really here? Merle said he was pretty sure he was able to turn her in this direction when she got away,” Andrea said.

“Is she okay?” Susannah asked.

“She’s still a little banged up, but she’s doing a lot better,” Rick said. “I owe Merle a huge debt for helping her. Let’s get you guys inside. Andrea, you need to go to the infirmary. Hershel will take a look at you.”

“We got a real doctor,” she said pointing at Bob. “Hershel’s just a vet,” she said dismissively to the group she’d arrived with.

“He may be _just_ a vet, but he’s been working his ass off to take care of everyone here,” Maggie said.

“Oh Maggie, I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that now there is a real bona fide Doc here,” Andrea said trying to clean it up.

“Yeah,” Maggie responded, clearly still offended that Andrea would flippantly dismiss her dad and all he’d done for the group. Glenn could see Maggie was getting heated and he rubbed her back and whispered in her ear. She smiled at him and seemed to forget all about Andrea and her comment.

 _“Still rallying ‘em to your side I see,”_ Rick thought to himself and shook his head.

 

Once everyone was behind closed doors and in the ‘holding area’, it was time for introductions and discussions.

“Carl, go on to the infirmary and let Michonne and Hershel know what’s going on. Tell her I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Rick told his son.

Andrea gave Rick a look and wondered why he wanted Carl to tell _Michonne_ he’d be there as soon as he could. Never being one to be able to control her mouth once she grasped onto a thing, she had to ask.

“Where’s Lori?” she asked Rick contemptuously, thinking she was putting him on the spot.

Carl’s step faltered a bit at the inquiry, but he remembered that Andrea had no idea what happened to his mother. It also didn’t escape his notice that she only asked about his mom when she realized his dad seemed to be focusing on Michonne. He never really liked Andrea when they were on Hershel’s farm and it looked like that wasn’t going to change now that they were here.

“She’s dead,” Carl said to her, and walked off.

“Hey Andrea, you remember what I told you about the tape before we left Woodbury?” Merle asked her from across the room. “That shit still applies.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” she said trying to give Rick puppy dog eyes. She was sorry Lori was dead, but there seemed to be an opportunity opening up for her here, she thought.

“Nevermind,” Rick said, tiredly running his hands through his hair. “So,” he said addressing the crowd, “who have we got here.”

Merle stepped up. “This here is Theodore,” he said pointing to him.

“You can call me T-Dog, or just T, but please, not Theodore,” he said smiling trying to break the tension Andrea had caused.

Merle continued his presentation, pointing to each person as they were introduced.

“This is Allen and his wife Donna and their son Ben. Doc Bob, David, Caleb, Bailey and her sister Jennifer, Laurell, and last but certainly not least, Susannah.”

Rick and Daryl nodded to everyone in the new group, looking them over.

 _“No, certainly not least,”_ Tyreese thought as he quickly looked and looked away, at the newest edition to their small but growing population there at the prison.

“We come bearing gifts,” Susannah proclaimed as she pulled one of the duffel bags she’d smuggled out of Woodbury and sat on the ground at Rick’s feet. When she opened it, both Daryl and Rick’s eyes got huge.

“Holy shit,” Daryl said quietly.

“And we got two more just like it,” Merle said. “We’re gonna need ‘em.”

He looked at Rick and Daryl. “We have to talk,” he said quietly.

Rick nodded at him and addressed the crowd again.

“It’s nice to meet you all. I know you’re tired as hell, so I won’t bother you tonight. Go and get some sleep. I’m letting you all into our home and trusting you all to do the right thing because Merle brought you to us. We don’t usually take chances, but I’m gonna make an exception for y’all. If you prove me or Merle wrong, this will be the last ‘chance takin’ exercise you ever witness from me.”

Rick then turned to Carol and Maggie asked them, “Can you guys get them situated?”

“Sure Rick,” Carol said as she and Maggie stood up.

“This is a prison so we only have cells for you to sleep in, but…”

“We wouldn’t care if we had to sleep in cardboard boxes, sir,” Caleb said. “Anything is better than where we came from,” he said sincerely.

Rick saw that the whole group was in agreement with the young man’s statement and had to wonder what the fuck was going on in Woodbury.

“Doc, I would like it if you could head to the infirmary and take a look around,” Rick said.

“No problem. I also am bearing gifts,” Bob said.

He had two large backpacks full of medicine.

“I stuffed all the medicine I could in these two bags. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get gauze or a lot of bandages and shit, but I got what I could.”

“We appreciate anything you got that you’re willing to share, believe me,” Rick said, giving the doctor a slap on the back.

“Susannah,” Merle called when he saw her preparing to go with the others. “Hang out for a second, would you?”

“Sure,” she said as she made her way back over to him, Rick and Daryl.

“Tyreese and Sasha, can you guys stay too?” Rick asked, knowing whatever Merle wanted to discuss, he wanted them there to hear it too.

Rick saw Andrea trying to stick around and let her know nicely that she needed to go with the rest of them.

“Andrea, go with the doc and get your face checked out. That looks painful.”

“Oh, I’m fine. It looks worse than it feels,” she said trying to smile but only able to pull off a grimace.

“I’d feel better if you went with the others,” Rick said.

He didn’t want to get Andrea started on her _“I think I should be in charge”_ attitude that she displayed when they were at Hershel’s farm. He needed to nip that bullshit in the bud as quickly as possible.

“When we talk with everyone else, you can share whatever, if any, information you have then, but right now, you need to go get your face checked.”

With that, he turned his back on her and faced the few that were still gathered, letting her know in no uncertain terms that the conversation was over. Andrea stared at Rick’s back for a couple of seconds trying to think of something to say that would get her access to their little meeting. Before she could, Carol came up to her, gently grabbed her elbow and lead her out.

“Come on, let’s get you checked out. Plus you must be exhausted,” Carol said.

 

Rick, Daryl, Sasha, Merle, Tyreese, and Susannah all sat around one of the larger tables in the holding area.

“So, how much trouble is this Governor guy gonna to be?” Daryl asked his brother.

It was Susannah that answered him however. “He’s out of his fucking mind and has access to an almost unlimited supply of weapons. These three little bags I took, didn’t even scratch the surface of his arsenal. Oh yeah, and he’s got a fully functioning tank.”

“A tank? Like they got in the army?” Daryl asked.

“Yep, as well as grenades, riot-type tear gas, and more ammunition than you could shake a stick at,” Merle finished.

“Look, it’s only a matter of time before he finds this place. He’s crazy, but he’s not stupid. By now, he knows he’s lost a few people,” Susannah said.

“He’s gonna be particularly pissed when he discovers, the Doc, Laurell, me and Susannah gone. The Doc for obvious reasons, but Laurell cooks for him and he won’t eat anyone else’s cooking. Susannah because she is one of the best on his ‘security force’ and me because he didn’t get the chance to watch me die tonight. Once he finds something or someone he likes or even dislikes, his focus on it is beyond insane and right now, even more than those of us that managed to get away from him, he’s focused on Michonne,” Merle said looking around the table.

“He can’t have her,” Rick growled.

“Oh I agree,” Merle said. “But we’re gonna have to fight that son of a bitch, along with his equally crazy ‘soldiers’.”

“They’re crazy,” Susannah said, “but they ain’t soldiers. A lot of them drank the kool-aid, but also, a lot of them also are just following him because they don’t want to be on their own. I know there are a few that we could convince to switch sides if it came down to it. He’s really gonna be pissed that he lost you Merle, especially after what he had planned for you.”

“What’s that?” Rick asked.

“The Governor has a thing called Friday Night Fights…”

Before he could finish, Rick interrupted him. “Michonne told me about that shit. Why in the hell was he gonna make you fight?”

“Because I didn’t bring Michonne back,” Merle said.

Rick was startled at what he’d just been told, and at that moment, Merle became one of his favorite fucking people. He had no idea how he was gonna repay Merle for this, but he had no doubt that he would.

“What the hell is a Friday Night Fight?” Tyreese asked.

When Merle and Susannah explained it, the blood drained out of Daryl’s face. Sasha grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed. He squeezed back.

“That mother fucker is out of his mind,” Sasha whispered.

“Let me explain just how much, and you’ll understand the reason there was no way in hell I was gonna bring Michonne back to Woodbury,” Merle said looking around the table again.

He didn’t want to tell this story, but he needed them to understand past just being _told_ that Philip was crazy.

“ I had a lady friend name of Jody while I lived in Woodbury. She was a sweet little old gal and I liked her. Philip didn’t like it when we got attached, so we actually tried to keep it quiet. Unfortunately, one of his men, Ramirez saw us together. If Ramirez was told to get on his knees and give Philip a hummer in the middle of the street, he’d drop without question. When that asshole saw us together, he just ‘casually’ mentioned that he saw Jody and I getting hot and heavy at the little park out there. Of course, that wasn’t true. We were just sitting on one of the park benches talking and laughing. The laughing is what got Ramirez, and that’s why he mentioned it to Philip. The next day, Philip decided to pay Jody a visit. He asked her to come to his house for dinner and she declined...the first time. When she told him no, he got pissed and didn’t give her a chance to reject him again. When he went back to her apartment a week later, he had Ramirez and Shumpert drag her out of her apartment and take her to his place.”

Rick, Daryl and Tyreese all looked like they wanted to bite through concrete. They all had a feeling that they knew where this story was going but let Merle continue uninterrupted.

“Laurell was there cooking a meal, and she told me what he did to her. He went at her all fucking night, and beat the shit out of her continuously, when he wasn’t raping her. When I saw her again, I didn’t even know it was her. I couldn’t recognize her face. He did all of that just because he found out I liked her,” Merle said, his voice breaking.

“When Andrea and Michonne got there, I started to notice him showing those same tendencies when it came to Michonne. There was no way in the fuck I was gonna let that shit happen again. He got to Jody when I wasn’t around and couldn’t stop him. I wasn’t gonna let that shit happen again. Andrea took it upon herself to _“replace Michonne for him”_ is what she told me she had in mind when she went to him. She liked him. That’s why she didn’t want to leave when I got Michonne out of there.”

“Jesus Christ,” Rick said, rubbing his face tiredly.

“The Governor wants Michonne and only Michonne,” Merle continued. “So for having the nerve to present herself to him like some kind of fucking Thanksgivin’ turkey, he kicked Andrea’s ass for her. Do you see? Just for not being Michonne, he tuned Andrea’s ass up good. He wants that gal and I don’t know how long it’ll be before he comes and tries to get her.”

When Merle finished his story, no one spoke. No one knew what to say.

Finally, Susannah broke the silence. “We need to kill his ass.”

No one disagreed.

Rick found that he suddenly needed to see Michonne.

  


**Woodbury**

 

Susannah had not shown up for guard duty and now Merle was missing. Ramirez ran as fast as his legs could carry him to tell his boss. When he arrived at Philip Blake’s (aka The Governor) door, he tried to compose himself. He settled his breathing, straightened his clothes and used his hand to tame his hair. When he felt he was presentable, he knocked gently. It didn’t take long for the door to open.

“Ramirez. Do you have some information for me?” The Governor asked, not letting him in his house.

“Merle is gone. I also went to get Susannah for turn at guard duty, but she was gone too.”

The Governor just nodded his head. He was sure Merle had gone, but the news about Susannah surprised him, though he didn’t show Ramirez this.

“Who else is gone?” he asked already knowing that Ramirez had no fucking clue.

“I’m not sure sir,” he responded, ashamed.

“Well go and fucking find out!” The Governor yelled, slamming the door in Ramirez’s face. “Incompetent idiot!” he said loudly enough to make sure Ramirez heard him on the other side of the door.

He already knew that Laurell was gone because his dinner was not where it was supposed to be. On the table.

“I suppose I’ll have to find another girl,” he said aloud.

He walked into one of the bedrooms in his house and sat in his favorite chair which faced a darkened cage. When he sat, he could hear rattling. He could hear his little girl moving around in there, but he didn’t want to get her out yet. Now, he just wanted to sit. Sit and think about how wonderful it would be when Penny’s new mother came back to them.

“When she comes back to us, then I won’t have to have some random woman cooking our meals baby. Michonne will take care of us.”

The deep and _disturbing_ guttural growl that came from the back of the cage only made The Governor smile. Probably because he was just as disturbed.

“Yes, yes I know dear heart. But, don’t worry. I’ll go and get mommy personally. Don’t worry. She’ll be ours soon,” he said softly.

 

**Prison**

 

Rick, Merle and Daryl ended up walking to the infirmary together after the meeting dispersed. Sasha offered to show Susannah where the cells were so she could choose hers, and take her to get some bedding.

“I want to thank you for what you did for Michonne, Merle. I don’t think I could thank you enough,” Rick said as they walked.

“You and Michonne don got close since she been here? You work fast boy,” Merle said laughing, and actually kind of impressed with the Sheriff.

“Michonne and I knew each other before the world turned to shit. We lost each other, but thanks to you, we found each other again,” Rick said.

“Well shit, I think I should get extra dessert for that then,” Merle said joking.

It took both Daryl and Rick by surprise when they found themselves all laughing together. Hell truly had frozen over. When they walked into the infirmary, Andrea was there sitting on Michonne’s bed with Judith in her arms. They were having a quiet conversation and it seemed to Rick that Michonne was apologizing to Andrea. He wanted to tell Michonne that she didn’t owe Andrea an apology for the decision she’d made. Andrea chose to stay there with that lunatic. He made himself stop before he said she brought that shit upon herself. No one deserved that shit. Not even Andrea.

“Hey, how are you?” Rick asked Michonne as walked over to her bed.

“Oh, I’m fine. I told you I was okay,” Andrea said.

“Yeah, I know. I was talking to this one,” Rick said looking at Michonne. “How are you feeling My Own?”

He knew he wasn’t allowed to call her that anymore, but he couldn’t help himself. After what Merle had told him, Rick felt the need to be as close to Michonne as possible. Nothing made him feel closer to her than when he called her that.

“I’m fine My One. I’m just so glad you guys are okay,” Michonne said.

Rick was wrong. Nothing made him feel closer to Michonne than when _she_ called _him_ that. He tried to get closer to Michonne physically, but Andrea was right between them. _“This,”_ Rick thought to himself, _“could be a problem.”_

“Hey Carl,” Rick called to his son. “Can you take Judith to Beth? You probably need to be getting some sleep yourself son.”

“But Dad, I’m not tired. Besides, I was waiting for a chance to get to talk to Michonne,” Carl whined, throwing Andrea a dirty look since _she_ was the reason he had to wait in the first place.

Rick knew then that his boy was exhausted. Carl never whined, unless he was tired.

“Okay, go ahead and have your visit,” Rick said to Carl. “I’ll just take her,” he said to Andrea as he lifted his little girl from her arms.

“Oh, it’s no problem Rick. I don’t mind taking care of her,” Andrea beamed at him. She still hadn’t removed herself from Michonne’s bed and Carl was starting to get antsy.

“You don’t need to take care of her Andrea. I’ll handle that, thanks,” Rick said a little more harshly than he’d intended.

Michonne could see both of the Grimes boys getting a little testy, so she stepped in.

“Hey Andrea, can you give me and Carl a minute here. I need to speak with my buddy,” she said beaming just as bright as Andrea had tried to beam at Rick a couple of seconds ago.

“Sure Michonne,” Andrea said as she got up. Carl didn’t waste anytime plopping himself in the spot Andrea had just vacated. Michonne giggled at him but made a note to talk to him about rudeness. Him and Rick.

“I’ll just go and talk to Doc Bob for a few minutes. Rick, are you gonna show me to my cell?”

She was still beaming and now _Michonne_ was starting to bristle a little.

“I think Maggie is going to show you,” Rick said as he went and sat next to Michonne on the other side of her bed. Michonne was now sandwiched between Carl and Rick, and when Rick handed Judith to her, it looked like she was covered from the front as well with Grimes’.

Andrea continued to look at the scene in front of her, though she didn’t understand it. Michonne couldn’t have been there for more than a week. How in the hell had she and Rick gotten so close? Although Andrea was not making it a secret that she was staring at the makeshift family on the bed, no one on the bed seemed to notice her at all. They were so into each other that it seemed like no one else existed to them. She needed to find a way to get in there. Surely the length of time she and Rick had known each other should count for something. How could he just let some stranger so close to his kids? Granted, Michonne was a good person, but she was all wrong for Rick. _“I’m what he needs, he just doesn’t realize it yet. He will though,”_ Andrea thought to herself. She was determined that he would.

When Maggie reluctantly presented herself to Andrea as her guide to her cell, Andrea decided to get some information out of her to help herself get on Rick’s better side.

“How have you been Maggie?” Andrea asked trying to get the conversation started right away.

Maggie decided that she was not going to let one statement dictate how she treated Andrea for the rest of the time they would be living together. _“I’m sure she was just tired from walking all the way from Woodbury, she’s probably a little hungry, thirsty, or whatever, so she probably actually didn’t mean it like we all heard it,”_ Glenn told her. She loved her man. He was so sensitive to her feelings, but not just hers, everyone else’s as well. _“Give her a break,”_ he’d said to her. _“If it turns out she’s as big an asshole as she seems, then you can go ahead and give her all the stink eyes you want.”_ That made her laugh and forget how upset she was, so she held onto that feeling and smiling genuinely, she answered, “I’m fine, Andrea. How about you, other than this whole Woodbury heinousness.”

“Oh God, it was awful. I didn’t see it. Michonne tried to tell me, but instead of listening…”  and she pointed at her face.

“I’m sorry that happened to you, but why didn’t you leave with Michonne?”

“I don’t even know. I was so relieved to be in a place that had real beds and hot showers, I guess I just let the convenience of it all blind me to what was really going on.”

Maggie nodded her head. She could understand that. People now live hard lives. If one is able to get even a little bit of comfort, you grab a hold of it and are loathe to let it go.

“I’m just so glad she made it here, and I can see her again. How long has she been here?” Andrea asked.

Before Maggie got a chance to answer, Beth found them.

“Beth! Oh my God, it’s so good to see you,” Andrea said. She seemed genuinely happy to see the younger Greene girl.

Beth and Andrea hugged, but before Beth had a chance to ask any questions or tell Andrea that she was glad to see her too, Andrea turned back to Maggie.

“How long did you say Michonne’s been here?”

Maggie looked at Andrea with an _“are you kidding me?”_ face and narrowed her eyes.

“Oh, she’s been here about four days. Of course she was really out of it for the first two, but yeah, ‘bout four,” Beth answered for her sister.

“Only four days and she and Rick are already that close? How is that even possible?” Andrea asked.

“Well!” Beth beamed, delighted at the prospect of being able to gossip a little.  “Apparently, they knew each other before the world went to hell in a handbasket. They were highschool sweethearts, but something awful happened to cause them to break up. It seems like they never stopped loving each other though, even if Michonne is giving Rick a bit of a hard time. Between me and you though, I think whatever happened to cause their break up was Rick’s fault and he might deserve that hard time she’s giving him. She seems to be softening up on him though, thank goodness. For the first couple of days, Rick was walking around here like someone kicked his puppy,” Beth laughed.

“Hmm,” Andrea answered, not really paying attention to Beth or Maggie anymore.

“Gonna be a little harder than I thought,” she said, though she didn’t realize she’d said it out loud.

“What do you mean?” Maggie asked, not liking the look Andrea had on her bruised face.

“What? Oh, nothing,” Andrea said quickly.

Maggie let it go, but she wasn’t stupid. Anyone with eyes could see the way, even after only being in the prison for a couple of hours, Andrea was practically trying to pour herself down the front of Rick’s jeans. At first, it just seemed like she was happy to see him, but if you caught a glimpse of poor Rick’s face, you could see the discomfort practically oozing off of him as he tried his best to detach Andrea’s arms from around his waist when she’d first arrived. Then, in the infirmary when she would not take the hint and leave Carl, Rick and Judith alone so they could be with Michonne. Maggie shook her head.

As they approached an open cell, which to Maggie’s dismay was right next to Rick’s, she turned toward Andrea and tried to give her a little advice.

“You may want to set your sights on someone else Andrea.”

“I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about.”

Maggie gave Andrea a look that said, _Girl please. I’m not stupid and I thought you weren’t either._

Maggie just turned and left, calling out behind her, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Maggie didn’t have time to play with Andrea. She needed to go find Sasha and give her this latest bit of juicy ass gossip before she burst into flames from all the excitement.

 

With Andrea gone, Michonne was Doc Bob’s only patient. He didn’t want to step on Hershel’s toes, so before he talked to Michonne about her injury, he went and asked Hershel if he wouldn’t mind.

“Of course not!” Hershel said. “I’m glad you’re here to be able to take a look at her leg. I think I did right by her, but I’d feel a little better knowing you had a look.”

So, after their own discussion about Michonne’s leg, they decided to let her in on their little conversation. Michonne knew they were discussing her, and usually that type of shit set her teeth on edge. She hated when doctors ‘forgot’ their patients were actually human beings, capable of understanding whatever they needed to know about their own bodies. She’d dealt with that when her own mother had to go in the hospital and they found out she had early onset Alzheimer’s. Michonne didn’t know if the doctors thought her father was too stupid to understand what was going on or if they just didn’t care, but she put a stop to the disrespect they were showing him and demanded that they let them know every fucking thing there was to know about her mother’s condition.

Of course, this wasn’t that, she had to remind herself. This situation was totally different. Hershel had never been anything but nice and totally straight up with her from the beginning. Besides, she could barely focus on those two anyway. Carl was asleep on her good leg, Judith was asleep in her arms, and Rick was on her like velcro, clearly upset about something.

“Rick, what’s wrong?” she asked.

“I had a conversation with Merle. This…” he stopped before he could finish the sentence. “Can we talk about it later tonight? I don’t want to upset Carl,” he said, rubbing his son’s hair which was, for once, not under that huge hat.

“Sure. Why don’t you take them to bed, and come back to me. We can talk then,” she said softly. Something was obviously really bothering Rick and if Carl happened to wake up, he’d pick up on it with no problem, so she tried her best to keep her voice down.

“Okay. I’ll take this one,” Rick said as he gathered Judith in his arms. “Can you wake him up for me?”

Michonne gently rubbed Carl’s shoulder and hair. “Carl, sweetie, you have to get up,” she said softly. Carl turned closer to Michonne, tightened his grip on her lap and tried to go deeper into his sleep. (He was so much like his father.)

“Come on Carl. Time to get up,” she said a little louder.

“No Mom, I can’t eat the chilli. It’s made with wolf meat,” Carl murmured sleepily.

“Okay, you don’t have to eat it, but you do have to wake up sweetheart,” Michonne said, trying not to laugh.

“What?” Carl asked, finally opening his eyes.

“It’s time for bed buddy. Your dad’s gonna take you and Toot and put you to bed, okay.”

“Okay,” Carl said as he stood up. He placed his hat on his head, bent over and gave Michonne a hug and started walking out the door.

“Night Mom,” he said sleepily.

Michonne knew he was just much sleep talking and she didn’t want to freak him out, so she answered him.

“Night buddy,” she whispered.

Rick bent over gently so as not to upset Toot, (because apparently, that was her new nickname now) and kissed Michonne on the cheek.

“Thanks Michonne. I’ll be back as soon as I get them settled down.”

“I’ll be here waiting,” she said.

 

Hershel and Doc Bob waited until Rick and his family vacated the premises.

“Michonne, do you mind if I take a look at you cut?” Doc Bob asked.

“No, I don’t mind a bit,” she said as she pulled the sheet back.

 

Rick took his kids to his cell and had Carl get on in his bed. He lay Judith down in her ‘crib’ and of course, she woke right up.

“Aww come on Toot. Don’t do Daddy like this. Go back to sleep baby,” he whispered as he gave her gentle pats on the back. “Look at your brother,” he whispered to his little girl. “He’s out like a light.”

After about 10 minutes of quietly begging his daughter to go back to sleep, she did. Rick walked over and pulled his blanket over Carl’s sleeping body and kissed his kid on his exposed cheek. He felt like the luckiest fucking man in the world. He had both of his children with him. Both of them. They were alive and well and flourishing. He’d always thought, considering that both of his children were with him, he couldn’t get any happier. Then, Michonne limped up to the prison gate, surrounded by walkers. It shouldn’t even be possible but, yes...yes he could indeed be even happier.

Rick crept out of his cell as quietly as he could so as not to reawaken Judith. He wasn’t quiet enough though, because he ran smack into Andrea.

“Hey Rick,” she practically bellowed.

“Jesus Andrea please,” Rick whispered harshly, poking his head back in his cell to make sure this woman didn’t wake up his kids. “Carl and Judith are finally asleep.”

He pulled the curtain, wishing it was an actual door. When he turned, she was still standing there. Of course she was.

“Tomorrow morning after breakfast, we’ll have a meeting with everyone here in the prison. I’m gonna give out some jobs and we can discuss this Woodbury problem,” Rick said trying to cut off any arbitrary questions she might have to get him to stay.

“Okay, that sounds good,” Andrea said as if he’d asked her if she thought it was a good idea.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said. She was trying to follow him.

“Oh, I thought this was your cell,” she said pointing to _his_ cell.

“It is,” is all he offered.

“I really wanted to talk to you before we talk to everyone else,” she said.

Rick caught that _‘before we talk to everyone else’_ statement. She was doing it again. He would have to put a stop to it, but right now, he had someplace to be.

“When _Daryl and I_ address all of you, if there is anything else you feel you need to discuss, we can get together, you, Daryl, and I, and we can have a conversation. I’m heading to the infirmary now though because I need to see Michonne. So goodnight Andrea, and I’ll see you in the morning.”

He left her standing there, wondering what the hell just happened.

 

The infirmary was blessedly empty when he arrived a couple of minutes after his conversation with Andrea. Rick didn’t want to see anyone at that moment but Michonne anyway. _His_ Michonne.

“Hey, you’re back. I thought you forgot about me,” Michonne said jokingly.

Rick closed the door behind him as he walked into the infirmary. “Never,” he said and he was clearly not joking.

“Judith decided to wake up at the last minute so I spent 10 minutes begging her to go back to sleep for Daddy,” he said smiling. He moved over to her bed and sat beside her, propping his feet up.

“Excuse me sir, but take off your boots if you’re gonna be up here with me,” she said laughing. “Wait a minute.” Michonne was looking hard at the boots Rick was wearing. “Are you kidding me?” she asked him, clearly amused about something.

Rick was in the process of doing what he was told. “What?” he asked her as he slipped the first boot off of his tired and sore foot.

“Rick. Are those the boots I bought you right after we graduated?”

“Yep,” he said as he slipped the other one off and put it on the floor next to its mate.

“I can’t believe you still have those things!” she said.

“Well I do. I couldn’t bear to part with them,” he said looking at her. “I never really wore them, I just kept them in my closet at home. When I woke up from that coma and discovered the world had come to an end, I got home to find Lori and Carl gone, but my boots were still there.”

“You’re crazy, you know that?”

“Only for you,” he said.

Michonne had to tear her eyes away from Rick. The sentiment he had shown was making her head swim. She needed to change the subject, or else he’d find out that she’d kept all the things he’d bought for her over the years as well.

“So, you wanna tell me what had you so upset earlier? What did you and Merle talk about?”

She hated to break the mood, but if she didn’t, she’d be in trouble.

“Oh shit. He told me a little story about a woman he loved and what the Governor did to her when he found out about it. I never liked Merle, but just hearing that shit made me want to head to Woodbury and fuck that guy up on Merle’s behalf. He told me that because he wanted us to realize who we were dealing with. Merle says he wants _you_ now. Badly. And all I can do is think of a hundred different ways I’m gonna kill that mother fucker if he comes and tries to take you from me.”

Rick was pissed and getting more pissed by the second.

“Hey, calm down. It’ll be alright babe,” she said rubbing the length of his arm softly to help in the process.

“I want to believe that My Own, but it will never be okay as long as that man is alive. We’re going to have to kill him.”

Rick looked at Michonne to gauge her reaction to his declaration. He’d just told her that he was going to kill a man. He was going to take a man’s life during a time when life was already getting the short end of the stick. Life was precious. But not Philip Blake’s. Philip Blake’s life was no longer worth a fucking nickel.

Michonne nodded her head and ran her fingers through Rick’s hair. She could see him going to a very dark place, but, in the world they lived in now, if you couldn’t go to that dark place every now and again, you’d be dead as fucking fried chicken.

“I know, My One. I’d heard stories of Merle’s girlfriend when I was roaming around in Woodbury, but never any real details. I just heard that what Philip did to her was pretty heinous. So yeah, I agree, he has to die. For now though, I want you to try and put it out of your mind. Go turn off the lights and come lay with me.”

Rick, ever the obedient one when it came to his Michonne, padded over to the light switch and turned them off. He then walked over to the bathroom, turned that light on, but pulled the door until it was only opened a crack and there was a small amount of light shining through.

“I want to be able to see you,” he said as an answer to a question she didn’t ask.

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” she said as she pulled her sheet back so he could get under it with her. He was about to lay down, but she stopped him. “No, get those jeans and shirt off first mister. They’re filthy,” she giggled.

Rick looked down at his clothes dramatically. “Excuse me ma’am. Not filthy, just a little dirty,” he said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

“If you get in here with those clothes on, you’re gonna have to help me bathe myself again.”

“I would do it gladly.”

“Yeah, I bet you would,” she giggled.

“I would do anything to help you in your pursuit of cleanliness,” he said laughing.

“Get in here silly.” Michonne said, holding the sheet up for him once more.

“Yes ma’am,” he said as he dropped his jeans down to his ankles and stepped out. He turned and put his gun belt on the little table next to her bed.

“Pass me my katana please?” she said.

When she had a hold of it and crossed it over her body to place it on the floor next to ‘her’ side of the bed, Rick couldn’t help but notice Michonne’s arms. They were fucking glorious. She was so damned strong. The small amount of light did little to illuminate the room, but it shined on her perfectly. Her shoulders, which was always one of his favorite places on her body, glowed. Her neck was a perfect column covered with what he always thought of as the most beautiful skin he’d ever seen.

“Are you gonna stand there staring at me all night Mr. Grimes?” she asked.

“I could. God, I certainly could My Own.”

“Get in here.”

When they lay together this time, _she_ was in _his_ arms as opposed to the way they’d laid earlier that day. He rubbed her back and she let her hands lightly tickle his stomach with her head on his chest. She’d always loved laying on his chest. She liked to hear his heartbeat.

“Are you okay,” he asked her tentatively, speaking into her hair. He didn’t want her to move, but he didn’t want her to be uncomfortable either.

“I’m fine,” she sighed. Her breath was warm coasting over his chest.

He kissed her hair, still able to smell the mango shampoo he’d washed it with just the other day. He kissed her again. She raised her face to his, wanting one of those soft kisses on her lips, and he obliged her. He would always give her what she wanted. The kiss was sweet. Just their lips softly touching each other, making small smacking sounds. But, they both soon found that they wanted more than just sweet. Rick gently grabbed her chin and tipped her head up a little more. His tongue darted out and licked at her perfect lips, waiting for permission to enter her. She opened for him and moaned when she tasted his tongue for the first time, again. They kissed this way for what seemed like hours, but was actually really only minutes, getting to know each other once more. She slid her tongue into his mouth and he sucked at her, moaning deeply at this contact. For as long as he could remember, this was all he’d ever wanted. He wanted to thank her for giving it to him, but didn’t want to separate from her.

As they lay in the small bed, facing each other, the hand that had been recently rubbing her back was now firmly around the back of her neck, holding her in place for him. Michonne allowed it. Rick’s other hand was moving slowly and softly down her side, curving around to the back of her so that he could finally, finally by God, handle that ass of hers. He rubbed it softly at first, almost worshipping it. Then, his fondling became a bit firmer. Michonne lifted her leg (from which she currently did not feel a bit of pain) and draped it over his, opening another part of herself to him. Rick slid his leg between hers, seating her pussy firmly on his thigh and began to move himself up and down, allowing her to grind herself on him as he pressed his cock into her belly. They never stopped kissing.

While the contact between them was wonderful, it wasn’t enough for either of them. Michonne reached down her own body, grazing at his cock, to grab the bottom of her t-shirt. She needed it to come off. Without having to say a word to him, because he knew exactly what she wanted, he released her ass and pulled her shirt up. They had to stop kissing, but that was okay. Things were about to get a lot better. Michonne leaned back so he could finish the job of removing her shirt. When the offending article of clothing was clear of her, he tossed it on the floor. She started to move toward him again, but he stopped her. He touched her neck gently and using only his fingertips, ran his hand over her shoulder and then across her prominent clavicle   to the other one. Rick’s touch was as light as a feather, but it didn’t tickle her. It only helped add to the wetness that was collecting between her legs. His fingers continued, drawing a nonsensical pattern over her chest and down to her breasts. He lightly ran his finger around and around her breast, making the small circles he was creating tighter and tighter, the closer her got to her nipple. When he finally touched her there, using his fingertip to circle her, she pressed her chest into his hand, begging for a firmer touch. This time though, he didn’t give her what she wanted. Not exactly. He moved his head down to her chest, effectively breaking the contact between her pussy and his thigh (which was nearly coated with her pre-cum) and sucked her nipple gently between his lips. Jesus Christ he’d missed her. He stopped sucking one nipple and lightly licked his way to the other one, sucking _it_ into his mouth, careful not to neglect any part of her. Back and forth he went, tasting her, making her moan his name.

Rick gently pressed her down on the bed so that she was laying flat on her back. Michonne’s legs were open and he was laying comfortably between them. He couldn’t stay there though. His tongue was needed elsewhere. He slowly made his way down her body, licking between her breasts down to her tight stomach. He dipped his tongue into her belly button and vulgarly moved it in and out, leaving it as wet as she was, giving her a small preview of what was to come. He tugged gently on the waistband of her shorts, and looked up at her. Once again, asking permission. She lifted her butt. Permission given. He gently rolled the shorts down and saw that she had been busy.

“When did you do this?” he whispered, smiling with delight.

“This morning,” she answered giggling a little.

“Next time let me know. I’ll be happy to help you My Own.”

“Yeah, I know,” she said laughing out a little louder.

Rick continued to pull her shorts down and planted a kiss on her pelvic bone. He had to pull himself back a little more to get her shorts all the way off. He held her injured leg up for her so she would feel no pain and she wouldn’t get tired while he worked to get her naked. When she was finally as nude as the day she was born, he lay her stitched leg gently down on the bed. He grabbed the other leg and pushed it up holding her by the back of her thigh. He didn’t want to put any stress on her injured leg, so he pushed it out as far to the edge of the smallish bed that would still allow her comfort, as well as giving him a perfect view of her pussy. She was as smooth and shiny as a new penny and leaking for him. He didn’t waste any time lapping at her like a kitten laps at a bowl of cream. That’s what she tasted like to him. Cream. He could eat her forever. He pushed her leg up a little more which opened out her lips, allowing him to see her pink wet center. He was practically trembling he wanted her so bad. He tightened his grip on her thigh and lowered his face to her, rolling his tongue all over her cunt as she moved her hips to meet his tongue with every swipe he gave her. He pushed his tongue into her hole, moving it in and out, fucking her with his mouth, gratified when she fucked back. He moaned and grunted as he enjoyed the taste of her. He rubbed his nose across her little clit which sent a jolt of pleasure through her so strong that she jumped and her thigh slipped out of his hand. That was okay. She grabbed her own leg and yanked it up in the air giving him access to every bit of her. He slid his hands under her ass and pulled her closer to him and her ate her pussy like a starving man. She was going to come. She felt the need to let him know that, so she did.

“Rick, baby, oh god, I’m gonna come,” she yelled.

But he didn’t want her to come. Not yet. So...he stopped.

“Baby, please,” she begged. Her pride was gone and she didn’t give a fuck.

“Please what, sweetheart?” he teased as he started to lick her again, though it was much too slow to take her over her threshold.

“I need to come. Please.”

“I know you do baby,” he whispered over her clit. “I want you to. But I want you to come on my cock,” he said.

Rick kept licking, slowly. Every now and again, he’d give her engorged clit a hard suck, but then, go right back to licking. Michonne was so wound up she couldn’t even remember her own name. Rick kept bringing her so close, but then he’d back off. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Inside me baby. I need you inside me.”

Rick reluctantly left her pussy and got on his knees. His cock was so hard, he hadn’t known how much longer he was gonna be able to keep eating Michonne’s pussy. He was about to come without even being touched. He gingerly pulled his boxer shorts over his cock and down his thighs, and finally off completely where they joined Michonne’s discarded clothes. Michonne dipped her middle finger as deep into her pussy as it would go and it came out glistening. She rubbed her wet finger across the tip of Rick’s cock and he shouted.

“Fuck babe!”

He went to lower himself over Michonne, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“Back up on your knees My One,” she said huskily.

Rick stood back up on his knees and grabbed his cock, stroking it lightly.

“Stop that,” she demanded.

He stopped.

Michonne calmed herself down and sat up in front of him so that her mouth and his cock were level. She gently grabbed his cock and pointed it toward her mouth. Rick was looking at her anxiously, with his mouth hanging open, and a sweaty brow. She blew gently across the top of his cock and followed her breath with a light brush of her tongue. He moaned and let his head fall back.

“Look at me baby,” she whispered to him, letting her lips brush across his dick as she spoke.

He looked down at her like he was told, and watched as she licked him like a lollipop. Slowly.

“Jesus Christ,” he moaned.

Michonne smiled to herself at his declaration and opened her mouth. She slid her lips past the head of his cock and sucked gently, never taking her eyes off of Rick. Poor guy. She could tell he wanted to close his eyes, but it was forbidden. She sucked at him hard enough to make him feel good, but not hard enough to let him come. What’s good for the goose...she thought. When she felt his pre-cum gently squirt into her mouth, she pulled off and finished him up with a long slow lick. And then, she smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

“Lay down Precious,” he said firmly.

“Yes sir,” she said giggling at him.

She opened her legs as he lowered himself on top of her, being careful of her leg.

“You okay baby?”

“Yes....” she breathed, so wet and ready for him.

They looked each other in the eyes as he entered her and when he did, they both sighed with relief. Home again.

“Jesus baby, you’re so tight. You feel so good.” Rick never thought he’d be able to say those words to Michonne again.

“Harder babe,” she pleaded with him. “Fuck me harder.”

Of course he obliged her.

“Oh...god...I...missed...you...so...much!” Michonne shouted in time with his thrusts.

“I missed you too baby. I love you,” Rick said.

Her slick heat was driving him crazy. He’d never enjoyed sex with anyone as much as he had with Michonne. He was never letting her go again. He reached down and grabbed two handfuls of Michonne’s ass and buried his head in her neck.

“Oh god,” he growled as he drove into her.

He had forgotten how good she felt. How good they were together. The bed they were on started moving. At first neither of them noticed, but then, the legs of the bed started scraping against the floor.

“Shit,” Rick said as the both of them started laughing happily.

“Don’t stop,” Michonne said, smiling at her man.

“Never,” he said to her.

They disregarded the noises they were making and focused on each other.

“You’re still so beautiful,” she said to him.

“You are,” he said.

Soon enough, talking was no longer possible. Michonne was so wet, making Rick’s stroke perfect, but he was large and she was tight, creating the perfect amount of friction for the both of them. Then, Michonne tightened around him and her body shook so deeply, it made the bed move again. She buried her head in his neck and groaned into him as she did what he wanted. She came on his cock, and it sent him over, making his perfect stroke falter a little. He felt his balls tighten up and then his cum was rushing out of his cock, coating Michonne’s insides.

“Fuck, baby, fuck,” he whispered so harshly he feared he may be hoarse in the morning.

“I love you Rick,” Michonne declared when he finally stopped moving inside her, spent.

“I love you too Precious,” he said to her, kissing her face until he got to her lips, where he kissed her gently, smiling the whole time.

He had his love back and he could not be happier.

 

Andrea walked away from the infirmary door after watching Rick and Michonne rediscover their love for each other. She felt the exact opposite of what Rick was feeling in that moment. She wasn’t happy. In fact, she was mad as hell. Rick was supposed to be hers goddammit! She had to figure out a way to make him see that. She had an idea on exactly how she may be able to do just that.

  
  
  


                                                                                                        


	8. Love On The Brain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me. This chapter is riddled with just a fraction of the violence to come. Enjoy!

 

When Rick woke up the next morning with Michonne in his arms, he got scared. He hated that feeling above all others. It put him in the mind of cowardice for some reason, even though he knew that just because someone was afraid, didn’t make them a coward. He’d awakened, not thinking about the mind blowing sex he’d had with Michonne the night before, but about The Governor and the fact that he wanted her. And _that_ pissed him off. That motherfucker was trying to steal his joy. Not only was he trying to take Michonne physically, but his very thoughts of her as well. He was going to kill that asshole. 

Rick, not realizing how angry he really was, tightened his hold on Michonne, causing her to move around in her sleep. He loosened his grip, kissed her forehead and dislodged himself from her with a pang of regret. He wasn’t ready to leave her yet. He had to though. He needed to speak to the new people that he was now responsible for. He got himself dressed as quietly as he could so as not to disturb her, yet keeping his eyes on her the entire time. He still couldn’t believe she was actually there. 

He wasn’t stupid enough to think that everything between them was suddenly okay just because she’d allowed them to get close again. He knew he still had a lot of making up to do, realizing that when he finally told Michonne the story of _why_ he actually broke it off with her, he’d very likely be right back to square one. He wasn’t going to let that stop him though. He was determined to work his ass off in order to get them to a place where she was able to trust him, and where he was able to trust himself. 

As he put on his gun belt, Michonne woke up. She looked up at him and smiled. God, he’d do anything to keep that smile on her face. 

“Hey,” she said. 

“Hey. Did you sleep okay?” he asked, genuinely concerned. “Are you in pain?” he asked her, thinking of her leg and how what they’d done last night might have aggravated her wound. 

“I’m perfectly fine,” Michonne said as she stretched like a cat in the sun. Rick wanted to take his clothes off again. 

“You sneaking away from me?” she asked. 

“Never,” he said frowning. “I just need to go and make sure everything is okay. We had a lot of new people come in last night.” 

“I was just kidding Rick. I know you weren’t sneaking away,” she reassured him when she saw that he thought she might be upset with him. 

Michonne sat up in the bed that had been her home for the last 5 days and was delighted that the little bit of pain she experienced was not coming from her leg this time. Not too much pain, but just enough to help her remember all of the wonderful things that were done to her the night before. She must have zoned out a little because the next thing she knew, Rick was sitting on her bed, staring at her like she hung the sun in the sky. 

“What are you smiling at My Own?” Rick asked, not able to suppress his own bright smile. 

“You,” she said as she reached out and briefly ran her fingers through his curly hair. 

He closed his eyes at the contact, moving his head into her hand trying to get more of what she was giving him. It was over before he was ready for it to be as she removed her hand from his hair, but he was following her lead on this. On them. 

“Before you go, can you hand me my clothes off of the floor. I wouldn’t want to give Hershel or the new doc a show when they get in here,” she said giggling a little. 

She stopped giggling when she saw the look on Rick’s face. It went hard as a brick and just as red, and she knew he was thinking of Hershel or the new guy seeing her naked. Same old Rick. 

“Stop it My One,” she said softly, bringing him back from _that_ place. The same place that told Rick it was okay to knock one of his friend’s teeth out just for talking to her. 

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly as he went to retrieve her clothes from the floor. 

He made sure to shake them out in case there was any dirt from the floor on them, before he presented them to her. When he turned toward her, he could see that she was attempting to get out of the bed. He rushed over to her to offer himself in case Michonne needed something to lean on. 

She looked over at him but shook her head. “I need to be able to get around by myself,” she said taking her clothes from him. “You won’t always be there for me to lean on when I’m hurt.” 

Even though she wasn’t referring to it, Rick thought back to when they broke up and how badly he’d hurt her. And then after hurting her, he abandoned her. So now, he could add shame to the myriad of feelings he’d been bombarded with that morning. He desperately wanted to grab her and tell her how fucking sorry he was for what happened, but he held back. There would be plenty of time to grovel, but for now, he really needed to go and check out the new people. 

“I’m gonna go My Own. I need to…” 

Michonne let him off the hook. “I know you need to go My One. It’s okay. I’ll be here when you get back. Maybe you and the kids can have lunch with me today, or better yet, maybe I can limp my way to the dining area,” she said smiling at him. 

“Whatever you want,” Rick said. 

He wasn’t going to do it at first, but he couldn’t help himself. He walked over to her, gently grabbed her neck, using it almost like a handle to pull her closer to him, and kissed her. And, while he was very gentle with Michonne, she could feel his “possession” of her. That kiss, even more than the sex they’d had the night before, said that she was his. She found that she really didn’t mind all that much. It was so much like before everything turned to shit, that while he held her, she could almost deny the fact that there ever was any life altering event. And for her, that meant the one that fucked the world _and_ the one that fucked her personally.

Suddenly, she found she did mind being _possessed_ , and she gently pulled out of his grip. She had to be careful with Rick. He had the ability to turn her back into the person she was. His girlfriend. That was fine, but for a while, that’s all she was. She’d even started to introduce herself to groups as “Rick’s Girlfriend” whenever they went somewhere together. She’d known she wasn’t alone in this. Rick often lost himself in her as well, but it was still...different. Because no matter how much he “lost himself in her” he’d never be seen by others as _only_ Michonne’s boyfriend. He’d never be burdened with people’s perceptions of him -- who they thought _he_ was because of others that looked like him. He’d always be allowed his **own** identity, even if he didn’t claim it, it would always be there for him. For Michonne, not so much. She’d always have to fight for her own identity. Even after Rick left her and she was devastated, she found herself having to fight for it, because then, she was no longer “Rick’s girlfriend”. She’d become (in her own head) “Rick’s ex”. Of course, this wasn’t Rick’s fault, but he sure didn’t help. 

At certain points in her life, she’d been all those things she’d identified herself as, but that was never _all_ she was. She’d do well to remember that now. So even though she thoroughly enjoyed the kiss he’d given her, she pulled away from him, gave him a pat on his shoulder and sent him on his way. 

Hershel came to the infirmary soon after Rick departed and he had some things in his hand that made her smile from ear to ear. A pair of orange shower shoes and a bona fide pair of pants! He checked her wound and saw that it was slowly turning from ‘wound’ to ‘scar’ and she was allowed to put the pants on. She did it on her own. 

“I’ll go and get your breakfast,” Hershel said after watching to make sure she wouldn’t need his help getting the pants on. 

“Can I come with you? I’d really like to eat somewhere other than this room. Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful to have been able to heal in here, but I really need a change of scenery.” 

Hershel thought about it and agreed. “I don’t see why not. We’ll walk together and take it slow, okay.” 

“Deal,” Michonne said as she beamed at him. Hershel surprised himself when the thought went through his head that he totally understood why Rick was so gone over this woman. 

When Michonne and Hershel walked into the prison dining area together, no one noticed them at first. Then, Carl stopped playing with his boring oatmeal long enough to look up at the boring atmosphere and his eyes lit up. 

“Michonne!” he yelled loud enough for the whole room to hear. He jumped up and ran toward her, but stopped before he got close enough, afraid he might knock her over. 

“It’s okay kiddo. I’m a little bit stronger than I look, believe me,” she said smiling down at him. “Just moving a little slower than usual is all.” 

“She might have been able to move even faster if she wasn’t saddled with an old guy,” Hershel quipped. 

“Stop it. You’re not old, just...seasoned,” she said winking at him. 

And for the first time in so many years, Hershel blushed. “Good Lord,” Hershel mumbled laughing to himself as he hobbled away to go and get his breakfast. 

“So, you want to show me around?” Michonne asked Carl. 

“Sure,” he said. Before he had a chance to though, Merle made his way over to her. 

Rick and Daryl who’d both looked up when they heard Carl call Michonne’s name, bristled at this would be encounter, neither being able to fully reconcile with this ‘new’ Merle yet, but let it play out, curious but watchful. 

“Michonne?” Merle called out timidly, waiting for her to look up from her conversation with Carl. He couldn’t understand why he was so nervous. 

When she looked at him, she gave him one of the biggest smiles she had in her arsenal, and then he realized why he was so nervous. He _was_ a genuine asshole, had been for years, but he didn’t want Michonne, or anyone else at the prison to think that about him. Not anymore.

But, to Michonne, Merle wasn’t ‘the asshole”. This was the man that had saved her fucking life. She limped closer to him until they were in striking distance of each other. 

“Merle,” Michonne said. He could hear gratitude, relief, and a little excitement all mixed into that single utterance of his name and he knew it was okay. 

“It’s damn good to see you gal!” he said laughing, and immediately had to brace himself _and_ take note of where his arm with the pig sticker on the end of it was, as Michonne had just thrown herself at him, hugging him around his neck. He hugged her back and lifted her off of her feet a little.

“Hell, I knew you could do it!” he said excitedly, as he sat her gingerly down on her feet. “I knew if I pointed you in this direction, you’d make it here.” 

“I almost didn’t. By the time I finally made it here, I was on the last of whatever was in me that kept me alive,” Michonne said softly. “If it wasn’t for this one,” Michonne said grabbing Carl around his shoulders and hugging him to her, “I’d be a pile of rotting, walking, meat right now.” 

Carl looked up at Michonne and his whole face lit up. Merle noticed and chuckled. _“Like father, like son, I see,”_ he said to himself. 

“I wanted to talk to you last night in the infirmary, but it was a bit of a madhouse,” Michonne said to Merle. “I wanted to thank you for what you did for me Merle. You saved me.” 

“Ain’t no need for that lil’ darlin’. I just… I couldn’t…” Merle didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t used to gratitude and didn’t know how to respond to it. 

“Hey,” Michonne said. “There **is** need for it, so I’m saying thank you, which is nowhere near what you deserve, and you’re gonna say you’re welcome,” she said smiling at Merle. 

“You’re welcome,” Merle said softly, looking down at his feet. Michonne gave him another hug but kept it short to keep from embarrassing him too much. 

“Carl was just gonna take me to get something to eat. You wanna join?” she asked. 

“Naw, I think you’re gonna have enough comp’ny for breakfast,” Merle said as he looked over Michonne’s shoulder and saw Rick making his way over to their little group. “But, later on, if you don’t mind, I’d like to talk to you a little.” 

Michonne looked over her shoulder and smiled as Rick approached them with his little girl. She turned back to Merle and told him, “Sure Merle. After breakfast?” 

“Alright then,” he said to her. “Sheriff,” he said to Rick before he turned to make his way back to the table with the other Woodbury refugees. 

“Merle,” Rick said, giving him a slight nod of the head. “Hey you two,” Rick said addressing Michonne and Carl. He forced himself to _not_ ask Michonne what she was doing in there, and _not_ tell her that she should be in bed, and that if she was ready for breakfast, she should have told him and he would have gotten it for her. He knew if he said any one of those things, he would get cursed out...badly. But, Michonne wasn’t stupid. She could see that it had upset him that she’d walked to the dining area. She could also see that he was making a real effort to not chastise her for it. 

“Rick, I’m okay,” Michonne said. “Hershel checked my leg and thought it would be alright for me to walk down here.” 

“Yeah?” he asked, looking down at her wounded leg. 

“Yeah, but if it will make you feel better, you can give me Miss Judith, she and I will go have a seat, and you and Carl can go and get us all something to eat,” she said smiling. 

Rick breathed a sigh of relief. He wanted to tell her to go sit herself down, but didn’t know how to do it without sounding like an overbearing asshole. To Michonne’s amusement, Carl breathed a sigh of relief as well. Ignoring them, Michonne turned to Judith. “Can you believe these two, Toot? They are so silly.” 

“Only for you,” Rick said, as he passed his little girl over to the woman he loved. 

Michonne smiled up at Rick, smitten with him all over again and could see that Rick was feeling the exact same way. They were standing in the middle of the floor in the dining area of the prison, staring at each other and currently, all eyes were on them. Of course, neither Rick nor Michonne noticed. Michonne didn’t even notice when her own arm enclosed around Carl’s shoulder, drawing him into their orbit. She stood there, with a Grimes child in each arm and their father standing as close to her as he could get, looking at her like she was his own personal goddess. 

And that was it. To anyone that may have had a doubt, or might have thought there was no way, after all these years, that a relationship between these two could possibly work out, those doubts were dashed as they _all_ watched and marveled at the way Rick looked into Michonne’s eyes and the way Michonne held onto those children.

All except one. 

Maggie and Sasha were sitting next to each other, elbowing each other to the point of bruising watching Rick and Michonne unfold before their very eyes. 

But, whatever exhilaration was felt as they watched the newest - and apparently also the oldest - couple slowly get their shit together, was ground to a halt as they and everyone else watched Andrea make her way over to the new Grimes/Godwin faction. 

“Damn,” Maggie whispered. 

“Hey Rick,” Andrea said, not bothering to address Michonne, Carl, or Judith. 

Michonne looked over at Andrea and saw that she had starry eyes for her man. Her first instinct was to poke those mother-fuckers out, but Michonne made herself be cool. This was her friend after all. A friend that needed to be let in on a few things, but her friend nonetheless. 

“Andrea. How are you this morning?” Michonne replied when she realized that Rick wasn’t going to. 

“Oh. Hi Michonne,” Andrea said as if she didn’t realize Michonne was standing there the whole time. “Should you be up? Let me take her and you can go and have a seat,” she said as she tried to pull Judith from Michonne’s arms. 

Michonne stepped back gently, dislodging Andrea’s arms from the baby. “I got her.” 

Judith turned in Michonne’s arms and lay her head down in the crook of her neck while pulling on one of Michonne’s locs. 

Andrea would not be deterred however, and tried to take Judith again. “Michonne really, think about what would happen if you fell with her in your arms. You could really hurt…” 

“ANDREA!” Rick snapped, silencing the room, making Judith jump and clutch Michonne tighter, and making Andrea quickly pull her hands back abandoning her attempt at getting Judith, all at the same time. Rick had officially had enough. 

“Michonne has Judith. She and I will take care of her. Why is that so hard for you to understand?” he asked angrily. Michonne looked over at Rick and could see that he was mad and getting madder by the second. Judith could tell something was going on and started to whimper a little. Michonne had to put a stop to this ridiculous situation before it got out of hand. Unfortunately, Michonne’s **‘reasonable’** wasn’t as quick as Andrea’s **‘stupid’**. 

“What in the hell do you mean you and _her_ are gonna take care of Judith?” Andrea asked indignantly. “Is that what Lori would have wanted? She,” Andrea said pointing at Michonne, “doesn’t know your kids. She didn’t know their mother!” 

Michonne handed Judith to Carl. “You two go over there with Maggie and Sasha,” she said quietly. 

“But…” Carl started. 

“Go on,” Michonne said firmly, brokering no argument before he could finish his protest. She gave him a little pat on his back. 

When the kids were safely out of striking distance, Michonne turned back to Andrea who was still yelling. The small amount of pain she’d began to feel in her leg, from standing as long as she had been, was gone. 

“She’s out of her mind you know! She told me she _talks_ to her dead boyfriend!” Andrea said thinking that would turn the tide in her favor.

If she’d known about ‘Ghost Lori’ like almost everyone else in the prison, she would have realized that Michonne talking to her dead boyfriend didn’t even rate a 2 on the '1-10 scale of Fucked Up Things'. 

By now everyone was just looking at Andrea, either with anger or disdain, or an ugly combination of both. The only one Andrea cared about though, was looking at her like he wanted to put a bullet through her forehead. She looked around the room, trying to find one sympathetic eye. She found none. But, she still had one more bullet in her gun. 

“Besides, she already had her chance to be a mother!” 

Someone gasped at what Andrea said, but Michonne couldn’t tell who it was. She didn’t care who it was. 

“Andrea,” Rick growled. “Don’t say another...fucking...word.” 

Michonne waited. 

Then Andrea looked in Michonne’s face and smiled. Even though she was now ranting to anyone in the room that would listen, she looked Michonne in her eyes for this next little nugget. 

“Yeah, she had her chance,” Andrea said with all the malice she could muster, still smiling. “She couldn’t even take care of her own little boy. What makes you think…” 

Michonne’s right fist shot out and hit Andrea so fast and so hard in the mouth, that the people watching didn’t even realize that was the reason Andrea’s maniacal speech had been abruptly cut off. Michonne’s fist was a fast moving blur as it landed squarely on Andrea’s face. Andrea stumbled back, but before she could get her balance, Michonne hit her again. Then, before Andrea could fall down, Michonne snatched her back by the collar of her shirt to keep her upright and... hit her again. Andrea’s legs had suddenly taken on a gelatin like quality and were no longer of any use to her as she sagged to the ground. She couldn’t make it all the way down as Michonne now had a firm grip on her shirt collar with both hands. She dragged Andrea’s face close to her own and spoke to her in a deadly whisper. 

“If you ever mention my baby again, I’ll kill you. Do you understand me?” Michonne purred. 

It was almost as if she was speaking to a lover, as she whispered into Andrea’s face which was close enough for Michonne to lay a gentle kiss on her lips if she chose to do so. Instead she shook Andrea like a rag doll. 

“That you would say these awful things all because you want a man that you **_cannot_ ** have is baffling to me. Doesn’t matter though. I don’t give a fuck _why_. But I’m begging you...do it again. Go ahead Andrea. Mention my baby again,” Michonne said quietly, yet still not suppressing her fury.

Tears rolled down Michonne’s cheeks. Bitter liquid; a culmination of the hateful stew of rage, sadness, loss, and a sudden need to do violence. 

“The only reason you’re not dead already is because I left my katana in the infirmary, so I guess that makes you a lucky girl,” Michonne growled. 

Andrea didn’t _feel_ lucky.

“You’re lucky I don’t have strength enough yet to beat you to death with my bare fucking hands,” Michonne hissed, giving Andrea one final shake before throwing her down onto the hard floor. 

Michonne stood over Andrea who was writhing on the ground, trying to keep her loosened teeth in place, and forced herself to not give that bitch a bit of a kicking. Rick, who Michonne totally forgot was standing there, touched her hand from behind her. When he saw that she wasn’t going to whirl around and knock him on his ass as well, he closed his hand over hers and gently pulled her back toward him. 

“My Own? Come on,” he said. 

When she turned to him, Michonne still had tears in her eyes. Rick wanted to kill Andrea for using Andre’s death in her tirade. It took a real exercise in self-control to not pull out his gun and fire off a couple of rounds. Michonne limped over to him, suddenly in pain mentally and physically, and he wrapped her in his arms. 

“Somebody, get her up and take her to her cell,” Rick said to the crowd. No one moved to do it. 

Sasha whispered something to Daryl and his face fell. 

“I’ll do it,” Daryl said like a petulant child. He **_really_ ** didn’t want to, goddamnit.

“I’ll help you,” Merle said as he followed his brother over to Rick and Michonne. 

“Michonne, I am so sorry. I should have left her ass back in fucking Woodbury,” Merle said, clearly pissed he’d brought Andrea into their midst. 

“Don’t be silly Merle. This is not your fault,” Michonne said softly, trying to stop crying. 

“We can talk another time,” Merle said remembering he wanted to speak to Michonne after breakfast. 

“No, I’m okay. We can still talk.” 

“You sure?” Merle asked. 

Rick wanted to interject so badly his body was practically humming. Michonne felt it, hugged Rick tighter and told Merle she’d be waiting for him after breakfast. 

Merle and Daryl walked over to Andrea and looked down at her. 

“Can you walk? I noticed your legs turned to noodles after those first two shots to the mouth you took,” Merle said to Andrea.

 All he got in response was a muffled moan. Daryl and Merle each grabbed an arm and yanked Andrea to her feet. 

“Come on you evil bitch,” Merle murmured under his breath as he and his brother dragged Andrea out of the dining area.  


“I’d forgotten that I told her about Andre,” Michonne said. “I guess I should have kept my mouth shut.” Michonne said trying to laugh it off but failing miserably. 

“Nothing that just happened was even remotely your fault. You confided in someone you thought was your friend and she betrayed you,” Rick said. 

“Yeah, I know. Still, if I hadn’t offered the information, she never would have been able to try and use it to hurt me like that.” 

Carl walked warily over to his dad and Michonne. He left Judith with Maggie. Michonne watched his tentative approach and immediately felt like shit. 

“Carl, I’m so sorry you had to see that. I don’t want you to think that I solve all of my problems with fists. I didn’t mean to scare you,” she said a little sadly. 

Carl looked at Michonne at first not realizing what she meant because he thought that fists were exactly what that situation called for. Then he understood that she thought he was afraid of _her_. 

“You didn’t scare me Michonne. I just wanted to come and see if you were okay. Andrea said some awful things to you, and I saw you crying. I wanted to wait until you and Dad were done talking.” 

“Oh...you didn’t bring Toot with you, I thought maybe you thought I might…” 

Carl went to Michonne and hugged her around her waist, effectively cutting her off _and_ letting her know that she was still his friend at the same time. 

“Judith is eating. I might have gotten a little of what Andrea just got if I tried to drag her away from her meal,” Carl said into Michonne’s chest. 

When he heard _and_ felt the laughter coming from Michonne, he knew things were not great, but ‘okay’.

 

__________________________________________

  


Sasha followed Daryl and Merle up to the living cells to help them find Andrea’s. 

“This is her right here,” Sasha said tightly. She wanted to slap Andrea a couple of times herself for that shit the woman spewed in the cafeteria. 

“Wait, ain’t that Rick’s cell?” Daryl asked looking over at the cell next to Andrea’s.

 “Yeah.” 

“Hell no, she ain’t sleeping here. Sasha, get her shit outta there. She’s gettin’ one of the cells on the next floor up,” Daryl declared. 

Daryl and Merle dragged Andrea toward the stairs and proceeded to take her to the next floor up, attempting to get her as far away from Rick and his kids cells as possible. 

Sasha looked around the cell and found that Andrea didn’t have much, but what she did have, she put into the bag Andrea brought with her. When she was finished she turned to head out and found Oscar standing in the cell entrance, effectively blocking her way out. Oscar stepped into the small cell, almost herding Sasha toward the back wall. 

“You know you and that fucking redneck aren’t meant to be together don’t you?” Oscar whispered. 

Sasha was suddenly very afraid, but she didn’t want Oscar to see that, so she smiled at him. “I know it doesn’t look like it, but we fit together just fine. He’s a good guy, besides, he’s who I want,” she said. 

That didn’t go over well. Oscar grabbed Sasha’s arm, making her drop Andrea’s bag and pushed her against the wall. 

“He’s who you want huh? You sure about that? I think I need to show you why you got it all wrong,” he said. He pushed his face into hers and kissed her lips, which she kept clamped shut. He grabbed her by the neck and squeezed. “If you don’t cooperate, you’re not gonna enjoy this,” he whispered. 

He kissed her again, but still didn’t get any reciprocity. The anger that caused made him squeeze her throat harder and Sasha started to see black dots swirl around in her field of vision. She knew she had to do something before she blacked out. She reached forward and found his erect dick. She rubbed it gently, and just as she knew he would, he loosened up his grip on her throat. When he went to kiss her again, she let him, opening her mouth so he could push his tongue in. As he pushed his dick in her hand and his tongue in her mouth, Sasha clamped down, north and south. She bit down on his tongue and tried to cleave it in two with her teeth. At the same time, she put a death grip on his balls as she attempted to pop those fuckers right out of their sack. 

Oscar tried to scream but with his tongue subsequently being torn off, he found it a bit difficult. When Sasha felt his blood filling her mouth, she almost threw up and let him go. Not his balls though. Those were still being squeezed to the point of rupturing. Now Oscar screamed. It was this scream that brought Daryl and Merle running. 

Sasha, having let go of Oscar’s tongue, remembered she had a whole other hand she could use. She balled up her fist and let him have it across the face as hard as she could. With his balls in a grip that he couldn’t get out of, he was too weak to retaliate. This is what Daryl and Merle found when they got to the source of the screaming. 

Sasha hitting Oscar while she held onto his balls for dear life, and Oscar crying like a baby. 

“What the hell?” Merle yelled. 

“He tried...he tried…” Sasha couldn’t finish. She didn’t have to. 

Daryl launched himself into the cell and grabbed Oscar by the throat, yanking him away from Sasha and out into the hallway where he proceeded to stomp the living shit out of him. 

Merle grabbed a now sobbing Sasha and sat her on the cell bunk. Looking her over, he could see where that bastard had Sasha around her throat as her neck was bruising before his very eyes. The ruckus outside of the cell was ignored by Merle and Sasha. Merle knew Daryl could handle himself and Sasha was slowly breaking down in his arms. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” he said stupidly. He didn’t know what else to say. 

He felt himself being transported back to his childhood and could feel himself getting angrier by the minute. He suddenly remembered that Daryl was also an observer of the abuse their mother suffered and often a victim himself. He needed to go out there and pull his brother off of Oscar before he killed him. 

“Wait right here Sasha,” Merle said urgently and immediately felt a pang when he saw her face. She was scared to death. “I’ll be right back,” he said. 

He ran out to find Daryl literally trying to beat Oscar to death. 

“Daryl, that’s enough! Enough!” he yelled as he pulled Daryl back. Oscar was practically unrecognizable. His face was a mask of bloody tissue, and Daryl’s knuckles looked shredded. His brother’s body was strumming like a guitar string. Oscar moaned through his ruined face and a few teeth tumbled out of his mouth as he turned over on his side. 

“Don’t you ever touch her again,” Daryl said. He didn’t yell. He didn’t scream. 

“Go on in there with her, I’ll go and find Rick,” Merle said. 

“Find Tyreese too,” Daryl said as he went toward the cell entrance. 

Sasha looked like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming truck. 

“Sasha?” Daryl called to her from the doorway. He didn’t want to scare her any more than she already was. She looked at him and burst into tears. Daryl rushed to her and held her, rocking her back and forth. 

“I’m so sorry,” was all he could think of to say. Sasha grabbed him and held him tight.

  


_____________________________________________________

  


Andrea could hear the commotion going on, on the floor below her. This was her chance. No one was paying attention as she snuck away and out of the prison. She pointed herself in the direction of Woodbury and didn’t stop walking until she got there. She’d left the gate open, not caring if any walkers got in. In fact, she’d hoped they did. 

When she made it to Woodbury several hours later, she immediately asked to see The Governor.

  
  
  


                                              

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. When It Hurts So Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has been a long time coming, so let me apologize for the delay. I enjoy writing this story and I want to get it right. Of course, I don't always, but I try. I hope you enjoy what I have presented so far.

Part One

 

**Woodbury**

 

As Ramirez led Andrea to The Governor’s house after her arrival back into the fold, she was trying to think of an excuse to give the man as to why she left in the first place. Andrea frowned, unable to think of one thing to tell The Governor, and that’s what gave her an idea. When she frowned, it hurt her face. She’d almost forgotten what he’d done to her. She’d just tell him that she was afraid of him because of what he’d done. It wasn’t even a lie. She was afraid, but she found that she was more mad at Rick than she was afraid of The Governor. Besides, Philip had caught her off guard when he attacked her. She wouldn’t let him do that again.

 

Andrea was practicing her  _ “I’m sorry I left, but I’m here to stay this time” _ speech as she and Ramirez approached The Governor’s door. She was tired down to her very bone marrow, but she knew she had to see him first, before she settled back into her old apartment. Ramirez knocked on the door and they waited. Soon enough, Philip Blake (The Governor), answered the door. 

 

“She came back,” was all Ramirez said before he stepped back and let The Governor get a look at one of his ‘lost lambs’ as he called the escaped residents.

 

“Philip…” was all Andrea managed to get out of her mouth before The Governor hauled off and slapped her across the face so hard that she flew into the door jamb. The two teeth Michonne loosened earlier, flew out of her mouth along with a good amount of bright red blood. The Governor grabbed Andrea by the collar, dragged her into his house and slammed the door in Ramirez’s face, leaving the guard standing there, alone. He hurried away, not wanting to hear what was going to happen to that poor woman next. 

 

Andrea pressed her hand to her mouth, looking at The Governor with a fear she wasn’t even aware she possessed. He was pacing now and she couldn’t risk taking her eyes off of him. She had been caught off guard...again.

 

“Was  _ she _ at that prison?” he asked her out of the blue.

 

Andrea’s eyes widened.  _ “How in the fuck…?” _ she thought to herself. The Governor laughed at her.

 

“Of course I know about that place you idiot,” he sneered at her as if he’d read her mind. “I even knew you people were leaving. I  _ was _ surprised about my dear Susannah, I must admit, and for that, she will pay dearly, but the rest of you... I knew. One of your merry little band informed me and I had a couple of my guys follow you all,” he told her.

 

Andrea lowered her eyes, thinking, trying to figure out who in their group betrayed them. The Governor interrupted her thoughts, slapping her again. She’d forgotten to keep her eyes on him.

 

“Don’t worry about who told me. It won’t make a bit of difference to you in a few minutes anyway. Now, answer my fucking question!” he roared at Andrea, making her jump.

 

After being told that The Governor knew about them leaving and more importantly, that he knew about the prison, Andrea’s mind was reeling. Because of that, she couldn’t remember what question he was talking about. The Governor rushed at her and put his hands around her neck and squeezed as hard as he could.

 

“Was Michonne at the prison?” he whispered harshly. “They followed you bunch of assholes, but didn’t get a glimpse of my love. Was She There?” he asked softly. 

 

He’d pushed his face into Andrea’s so close that she could smell his breath. It was rancid as if he’d eaten something rotten but she couldn’t get away from him.

 

“Yes,” she was barely able to choke out.

 

The Governor smiled and let Andrea go. She fell to the floor and pulled in a huge amount of air to re-inflate her burning lungs. She watched through tears standing in her eyes as he walked into another room. He began talking. She thought at first that maybe he was talking to her, but she soon realized that he wasn’t. 

 

“She’ll be with us soon baby. Don’t you worry, I’m going to get Mommy and we can have a family again,” The Governor was whispering. Andrea crawled over to the doorway and peeked in. She almost vomited. There was a little girl at the end of a chain which was attached to the back of a large dog cage. She was a walker and he was speaking to her as if she knew what he was talking about. The Governor rubbed her head, but made sure to move his arm when she bit at him, as if that was… normal. 

 

“Oh my God,” Andrea whispered. Her voice was still a little hoarse, but he heard her nonetheless.

 

“Andrea, come and meet my little girl,” he said to her without turning his head in her direction. He loved his little girl dearly, but he didn’t dare turn his back on her. Not until she was ‘fixed’.

 

Andrea was shaking her head ‘no’ and moving back across the floor on her butt as fast as she could. When she hit the door, she turned, stood up and tried to get the fuck out of there. The door opened, but was quickly slammed shut by the The Governor as he came up behind her. He wrapped his arm around her neck and dragged her back into the bedroom with that monster in the pretty pink dress.

 

“Now, now, there’s no need for that. I just want you to say hi,” he whispered in her ear. 

 

He turned them around and pushed Andrea to her knees. The walker rushed at Andrea and was mere inches from her face. She was only saved by the length of the chain. Tears streamed down Andrea’s swollen face and she whimpered as she tried to push back, away from the dead thing. The Governor wrapped his hands in Andrea’s hair and held her in place. She felt like he was trying to pull her hair out from the roots.

 

“Say hi,” he growled at Andrea. “I won’t abide rudeness,” he said giving her a small shake by the hair, just as dog would shake her puppy by its scruff after it had misbehaved. The small shake brought her face dangerously closer to that things teeth.

 

“Hi,” Andrea whispered through tears and terror.

 

“That’s better,” The Governor said. He let go of Andrea’s hair and leaned her head back on his thigh. He rubbed her head, again treating her like she was a dog. “Much better. You see, it doesn’t take much to be polite, now does it?”

 

“No,” Andrea whispered. She was so afraid she couldn’t think. She didn’t know what she was going to do. She had to get away from this madman. Again.

 

“Well, come on. You must be so tired, and quite hungry I’d imagine,” The Governor said cheerily as he walked out of the room, leaving Andrea on her knees. 

 

“Come on!” he yelled, clapping his hands when she still hadn’t moved.

 

Andrea scooted back to a safe distance before she tried to get up. When she did, she immediately felt dizzy and almost fell back down. Her vision was blurry, and Andrea knew that if she didn’t come to her senses, she was gonna pass out cold. Then, that fucking monster in the Easter dress would be on her like maggots on shit. 

 

The Governor watched Andrea with a disinterested, dull gaze as she fought back against the vertiginous state she found herself in. When she didn’t faint, he shrugged his shoulders and walked to the small dining room table situated in what looked to be a breakfast nook. 

 

“Come and have a seat Andrea. We have many things to speak about,” he said as he pulled a chair out for her. She saw that there was no food on that table and her stomach grumbled in protest.

 

Andrea walked carefully to The Governor, still not trusting that she was 100%  and sat down heavily. She was so tired, and she did not want to turn her back on this man, but she had no choice. He gently smoothed her hair down for a few minutes, saying nothing. Andrea could feel herself start to shiver but made herself stop. She gathered strength from a place she did not know she had, stopped shaking and sat up straight. She knew what she was going to have to do. She was going to have to kill The Governor.

  
  
  


**Prison**

(right after Andrea snuck away)

 

Merle ran back to the cafeteria where Rick was still comforting Michonne after Andrea’s horrible words. He walked quickly over to them, hating to interrupt, but knowing if he didn’t hurry and get back, his brother was liable to go after Oscar again.

 

“Rick,” Merle whispered urgently when he got close enough so his voice wouldn’t carry. “We got a fucking problem man. I need you to come with me right now!” 

 

“What’s the matter?” he asked. He didn’t want to leave Michonne, but he also had to remember that he was the leader. If there was a problem, he needed to go and fix it.

 

Merle moved close enough to whisper in Rick’s ear.

 

“Oscar just tried to rape Sasha. Daryl almost killed him.”

 

Merle thought twice about telling Tyreese. Oscar wasn’t dead yet, but if Tyreese got a hold of him, it would be a wrap. Rick took the decision from him however.

 

“Tyreese. I need you to come with me. We got a problem,” Rick yelled across the cafeteria.

 

Tyreese looked up at Rick and then immediately looked for Sasha as he always did when there was trouble. He felt better if he knew his sister wasn’t mixed up in whatever trouble there was. She was not in the cafeteria. Tyreese jumped up from his seat and took off like a linebacker. Rick and Merle ran after him, but before they left the cafeteria, Merle yelled to Susannah.

 

“I need you Suze!”

 

Susannah didn’t even question. She just jumped up and followed them out the door.

 

“Sasha!” Tyreese bellowed through the halls of the prison. He looked back at Rick, Merle and Susannah who were having a hard time keeping up with him. “Where is she!” he yelled.

 

“In the cell next to Rick’s. She’s okay. Daryl is with her!” Merle yelled back in an attempt to try and calm the big man down. Didn’t look like that was gonna happen though. He just couldn’t catch up with Tyreese no matter how hard he ran. He didn’t feel too bad though. Susannah and the sheriff both looked like they were about to blow out their lungs trying to run as fast as Tyreese. 

 

When Ty hit the corner, he saw a body in a fetal position on the ground in front of Rick’s cell. His brain was fucking with him because it told his eyes that it was Sasha laying there on the floor. It was only for a split second, but in that second he felt empty. Lost. Murderous! But he snapped out of it. His eyes actually  **_saw_ ** who was on the floor. That  **fucking** Oscar. Tyreese ran up to the guy, rolled him over onto his back with a hard kick to the shoulder, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him up off of the ground with one hand.

 

Oscar was in the comfortable place of “almost unconscious” when he was lifted up off the ground roughly, snapping him back to his pain-filled reality. He opened his eyes and was terrified when he saw that it wasn’t Daryl that had grabbed him again, though that would have been enough to loosen his bladder, but it was Sasha’s brother. The look on Tyreese’s face let Oscar know that he wasn’t going to be alive long enough to piss his pants in fear. He was dead.

 

“No,” Oscar mumbled through broken teeth and swollen lips. “No, please,” he begged. He didn’t want to die and he didn’t think he could take another beating.

 

“Oh! Now the word ‘no’ means something to you. Is that it mother-fucker?” Daryl said from behind Tyreese.

 

Rick, Susannah, and Merle finally caught up to Tyreese, but not before any of them could stop him from putting his hands on Oscar. 

 

“Tyreese, I’m okay,” Sasha said. She stepped out with Daryl to try and keep Daryl calm and ended up having to do it for her brother.

 

Forgetting everything else, Tyreese looked at his sister. She looked fine, except for the mark on her neck, which sent Ty into another rage.

 

“Motherfucker!” he screamed into Oscar’s face and hit him with his huge fist. 

 

The sound of his jawbone breaking and the feeble yowl that followed, was something Rick, Susannah or Merle didn’t think they’d ever forget. But, Rick wasn’t going to stop him. Not because he was afraid to be in the line of fire, but because he knew if anyone even  _ looked _ at Michonne like they wanted to do Michonne or his kids harm, he’d pull their fucking heart out of their chest. He’d let Tyreese have this if it was what he wanted.

 

“Tyreese, stop! I’m going to be okay,” Sasha said a little louder because it was obvious her big brother didn’t hear her the first time. 

 

Tyreese looked at Sasha again, inspecting her for any sign of trouble other than the darkening bruises on her neck. 

 

“Your mouth is bleeding,” he practically snarled. He still hadn’t released Oscar.

 

“That ain't her blood,” Daryl said, trying to reassure the big man. Personally, Daryl was ready to fucking kill Oscar or help Tyreese do it, but Sasha was getting upset again and he couldn’t have that. 

 

Daryl walked over to Tyreese, getting as close as he could. “Later,” he whispered so that only Tyreese and Oscar could hear. Daryl looked back at Sasha and then looked at Tyreese and was relieved when Tyreese caught on. He was upsetting his little sister.

 

Tyreese threw the man down on the ground, hoping he’d broken some more bones in his face and heaved a great big sigh. He went over to Sasha and opened his arms and Sasha fell into them. 

 

“What happened?” Rick asked tensely. He could feel his booted foot wanting to fly at Oscar’s face and had to restrain himself. 

 

Sasha -- with a surprisingly strong voice, Merle thought -- told Rick and Tyreese the whole story.

 

“He’s out of here,” Rick said. “We fucking warned him and he still tried it. He’s got to go, now!”

 

Rick hoped he didn’t get any blowback from the new lady about making Oscar leave without any medical attention or anything, but there was none. As a matter of fact, he was very pleased when Susannah bent down with the rest of them to help pick that asshole up and throw him to the walkers.

 

“WALKERS!” someone yelled.

 

Rick and the group looked at each other confused. “What?”

 

“WALKERS IN THE GATE!” that same person yelled. Merle thought it may have been Doc Bob.

 

Everyone took off running, again. It  _ was _ Doc Bob and he looked scared to death.

 

“The gate’s open!” Doc Bob yelled at the oncoming group. “There must be 100 walkers inside!” he yelled.

 

“Calm down,” Rick said and looked past the new doctor to take a look out the window. 

 

Walkers...every-fucking-where!

 

“What the fuck?” Rick said softly. “Okay,” he said louder to the crowd that had gathered after the Doc’s yelling. He looked at the new kid Caleb. “Can you handle a gun son?”

 

“Yes sir,” the boy, who looked all of 16 years old said. He was afraid, but he didn’t let it show. 

 

Rick turned to Doc Bob and held his hand out. Without question, Bob relinquished the gun that was on his hip.

 

“I need you to go to the living quarters. The cells. There is a man laying on the ground. Don’t approach him or talk to him, but if he moves, shoot him. Do you understand?”

 

Caleb looked even younger than 16 at that moment, but he stiffened his back, nodded his head and took the gun from Rick. Caleb checked the clip, and left. Sasha, Tyreese, Daryl and Merle were coming now, though Rick couldn’t remember them peeling off in the first place, and they had one of the duffle bags full of weapons that the new group brought. Sasha had her sniper rifle and Daryl had his crossbow and two handfuls of arrows.

 

“Sasha, I need you up high,” Rick started. Everyone knew Sasha was the crack shot and she was best on high ground.

 

Michonne came walking from the infirmary with her unsheathed katana in one hand, and the gun Rick had given her earlier when they thought they were going to have to go and get Merle and Andrea, in the other hand. There was absolutely no sign of a limp. Rick didn’t know whether to shit or go blind. His dick went hard as granite when he got a look at her as she looked like the living embodiment of what “sexy” meant at that moment, but he was also scared to fucking death that he would lose her. Everyone noticed that he’d stopped giving orders when Michonne showed up and they were all getting a little anxious. Michonne took care of that though.

 

“Carl is in the infirmary with Judith, Beth and Hershel. He has a gun and Hershel has a shotgun. We need to go on and take care of this before it gets out of hand My One,” she said to him as she checked her gun for bullets.

 

And just like that, Rick was re-animated. He nodded at Michonne and told Susannah and Merle to distribute what they had in the bag. 

 

“Ben, go to the infirmary,” Rick said to the other teenager from the Woodbury group. 

 

Rick may have tried to get Ben to help, but he didn’t like the boy’s look. He looked like a spoiled little pissant, and he looked like he was apt to get himself killed along with a few others, rather than help. Rick thought he could be wrong about him, but in the middle of a fight was  not the time to find out.

 

Donna and Allen, Ben’s parents were beyond relieved when Rick told him to go. They still hadn’t grasped that they were no longer dealing with The Governor, whose philosophy was that if you’re old enough to hold a gun then you were going to be made to use it. Period. It didn’t dawn on them that they themselves could have told their son to go hide and stay out of the fray, only because they never would have been allowed to do that in Woodbury.

 

“Aww man, come on!” Ben groused. “I can fiiight!”

 

“You can’t even talk without whining!” Rick said thinking he was right after all. “Now is not the time for this. Get your ass to the infirmary, NOW!” Rick said sharply. 

 

He didn’t have time to argue with that kid and Ben didn’t offer any more argument. He just skulked away, mad.

 

“Tyreese and Daryl, I need you to cover Sasha so she can get up in the watchtower, and watch your asses,” Rick continued as if his conversation with Ben had never happened. Tyreese and Daryl nodded and flanked Sasha.

 

Rick stood by the door and looked back at his people. His eyes fell on Michonne. “Be careful,” he said looking at her, but speaking to them all.

 

Rick threw the door open and shot two walkers at point blank range that had meandered their way over to the prison’s front doors. This gave everyone a short window to get out the door, but it also brought them to the attention of the other walking dead that had made their way inside their gates.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

There was only one serious injury. Merle, who was sticking walkers left and right with his ‘pig-sticker’ as he liked to call it, got overwhelmed by two walkers that were determined to have him for their next meal. When he tried to back up, he tripped over a loose stone on the ground and fell backwards. The walkers that he was trying to fight off at that moment, fell with him. The extra weight caused his head to slam down onto the concrete, knocking him out cold. 

 

Fortunately, Tyreese saw Merle as he was on his way down and was over there in an instant, pulling the walkers off of Merle’s unconscious body before they could do any true and irreparable damage, slamming his hammer into their heads. Now Ty needed to get Merle out of there. He couldn’t stop fighting yet though, so he stood over Merle, not moving and put his hammer to any walker that came close to them until he was clear to pick Merle up and get him inside. 

 

But, since he couldn’t move, it made fighting oncoming walkers a lot harder than it would have been if he had been able to move through the crowd. Right when Tyreese thought he was going to be on the ground with Merle, walkers started dropping like flies all around him, giving him a clear path to the door and Merle to safety. He’d have to remember to thank his little sister for saving his ass.

 

Michonne shot walkers until she had no more bullets in her small gun. Then, she moved away from the living and made sure she was surrounded with nothing but the dead. She had to use her katana and she did not want to hit someone that happened to get a little too close to her weapon. Susannah saw Michonne move away from everyone and knew what was about to happen. She wanted to see this. Of course, she wasn’t just going to gawk at the woman, so Susannah emptied her clip, tucked her gun, pulled out her machete and made her way over to Michonne. When it was all over, Michonne and Susannah were standing in the middle of 30 prone, headless or ‘half-headed’ walkers. 

 

Maggie and Glenn immediately went back to back when they got outside and proceeded to put down walker after walker. They couldn’t protect everyone, but they’d be damned if they didn’t protect each other. Right before they made their way outside, Glenn stopped Maggie. “I love you Mags.” “I love you too,” Maggie said, looking her man in his eyes. They nodded at each other and stepped out into hell.

 

Daryl was shooting walkers, retrieving his arrows when he could, making notes of where the ones he couldn’t get at immediately so he could get them later, when he saw his brother fall backwards with two walkers on top of him. He cried out in horror, but then saw Ty save his brother’s life. He tried to make his way over to them, and was once again became horrified when it looked like Ty was about to be overtaken by a group of walkers. He lifted his crossbow, but didn’t have to fire one arrow. As the walkers that surrounded Ty and his brother started dropping like flies, Daryl knew that Sasha had them. He didn’t think it was possible to be so in love with a person (of course, if he had just asked Rick, he would have known it was  _ totally _ possible).

 

The quiet that came over the prison was unnerving. After what felt like hours of moaning, growling, screaming and gunshots, but was surely only a few minutes, the silence seemed freaky. Daryl ran to the watch tower and met Sasha as she was running toward the prison. He grabbed her tightly, wrapping her in his arms, picking her up off of her feet. She threw her hands around his neck and kissed him. After making sure the other was okay, Daryl put Sasha down and they ran into the prison to check on their brothers.

 

Rick didn’t run, but ‘walked urgently’ to get to Michonne. She didn’t seem like she was hurt in any way, but  _ he _ wasn’t going to be okay until he knew for sure. He approached her, ignoring Susannah completely, though he didn’t do it maliciously, and looked Michonne up and down worriedly.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked her.

 

“I’m fine Rick,” she said smiling at him. He looked so worried. “I promise,” she added.

 

He wrapped his hands around her waist and gave her a gentle hug. “Your leg is okay?”

 

“I can’t hop up and down on it right now, but it is definitely getting better,” she said looking down at her wounded appendage. She was telling Rick the truth. She felt a tiny bit of pain, but she could tell that she was healing up pretty good.

 

By now, everybody was making there way over to Rick, Michonne and Susannah.

 

“How in the hell did they get in here?” Glenn asked. He sounded pissed, but not as pissed as Rick actually was.

 

“The fucking gate was standing wide open,” Rick said looking at the offending gate. 

 

“How often does  _ that _ happen?” Bailey asked Rick with a bit of attitude. 

 

Rick looked at her with his eyes blazing so bright that she fell back a step. 

 

“ _ That _ never happens,” he snapped at the newbie who had no idea how close she was to being invited the fuck out those very gates.

 

“We’re very careful here,” Carol said trying to de-escalate the situation she could see developing before her very eyes. Yet, even she wanted to snap at the new woman. Her tone made it seem like she was implying that they didn’t take security seriously and that just wasn’t true. However, cursing the woman out was not going to help the situation. “But, the gate  _ was _ open and we need to find out how in the fuck…”

 

Before Carol could finish, Daryl had come back outside.

 

“Andrea is gone. She is nowhere to be found and it looks like she took all of her shit.” Daryl sounded pissed.

 

“When in the hell was she able to do that?” Maggie asked, remembering the state the woman was in after Michonne had popped her in the mouth a few times.

 

“Shit, after me and Merle put her in a new cell, we heard screaming and left her to see what was going on. That’s when we found that goddamned Oscar fucking with Sasha. After that, I was too busy taking care of Sasha to be worried about Andrea’s ass.”

 

“That bitch! That fucking bitch left and didn’t close the gate after she went out. I’d bet a new pair of boots she left it opened on purpose,” Maggie said. She was fuming, so her country accent was so strong the people surrounding her could barely understand what she was saying.

 

“Before today, I would have said “no way”, but after her little episode in the cafeteria this morning, I wouldn’t put it past her,” Michonne said sadly. She suddenly felt like this was somehow her fault. Rick looked at her.

 

“Don’t do that My Own. This is not your fault,” he said, showing Michonne that  _ no one _ knew her like he did to her surprise and delight.

 

“If I hadn’t…”

 

“Hadn’t what? Stopped her from attacking you? Don’t. She did this shit,” Rick said. He was so mad, that he could barely contain his anger. “That bitch put my family in danger,” Rick growled softly, hugging Michonne tighter to himself.

 

“Do you think she’d go back to Woodbury?” Daryl asked.

 

“Only if she’s out of her fucking mind,” Susannah chimed in. 

 

“ **She’s going back to Woodbury** ,” Daryl and Maggie said at the same time. Everyone was too tired and pissed off to even laugh at the “jinx - buy me a Coke” moment.

 

“The Governor kicked her ass once. If she goes back there, he’s gonna fucking kill her,” Susannah said. 

 

She couldn’t believe Andrea would be THAT stupid. She turned around to ask Merle what he thought, but he wasn’t there.

 

“Where’s Merle,” Susannah asked Daryl.

 

“Infirmary. He…” 

 

Susannah didn’t even let Daryl finish his sentence. She and Bailey both bolted for the door.

 

“Is he okay?!” Michonne asked a little afraid of what she would be told.

 

“Yeah, he will be. He fell and knocked himself out fighting a couple of walkers. Tyreese saved his ass, then Sasha turned around and saved them both,” Daryl said looking after the running women, wondering which one of them was the poor sap that actually LIKED his brother. He shook his head at the thought, realizing he was being unfair.

 

Michonne breathed a sigh of relief. Merle was an asshole, but Merle saved her life and she would never forget that.

 

“What about Andrea? If she has gone back to Woodbury, she can’t have gotten too far. I could still catch her if I take my bike,” Daryl said, itching to go and retrieve the woman that nearly got them all killed.

 

Rick thought about it for a second and then shook his head no. 

 

“If she has gone back to Woodbury, then whatever she gets when she gets there is her own fucking fault. Besides, we’ll see her again,” Rick said cryptically.

 

“I’m going to go and see Merle,” Michonne said to Rick trying to distract him. “You wanna walk me in?” she asked. 

 

Rick still looked pissed and Michonne was trying to get him away from ‘people’. It didn’t escape her attention and she was sure it didn’t escape anyone else’s that the poor woman, Bailey, Michonne thought her name was, almost got her head taken off.

 

“No, My Own. I have to get these fucking bodies out of our home,” Rick said, still growling.

 

Michonne put her katana in it’s place on her back and gently turned Rick’s face toward hers. He instantly melted. “Can you do something for me?” she asked him softly, not wanting everyone to hear her.

 

Rick nodded his head in the affirmative and waited for her request.

 

“Can you try to calm down a little, My One? I know it was fucked up, what she did, but I  _ just _ found you. I don’t want you to keel over from an aneurysm because you got so mad that you popped a gasket,” Michonne said only half joking.

 

Rick gave her a small smile. Michonne could see the effort it took for him to even deliver that, but she was proud of him for trying.

 

“I promise,” he said, squeezing her around her waist. “I’ll try and calm down.”

 

“Rick, you go on in. You should probably relieve that kid who’s watching that asshole Oscar anyway,” Glenn said. “We’ll take care of this out here.”

 

T-Dog walked over and gave Rick a pat on the back. “We got this,” he said.

 

Michonne smiled at Glenn and Theodore (she refused to call him T-Dog) appreciatively. Rick looked at everyone in the group, nodded his head and headed inside with Michonne.

 

First stop was in the hallway in front of his cell. The kid Caleb was still there with his gun pointed at a still unconscious Oscar. 

 

“Hey Caleb. I appreciate the help,” Rick said as he approached the kid, giving him a slap on the back. “Now, can you go to the infirmary and get Hershel and Tyreese? Tell them I need them.”

 

“Yes sir,” Caleb said. He seemed happy to be of some use to this new group. He ran off as fast as he could to do what Rick asked of him.

 

“Can you do something for  _ me _ now?” Rick asked.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Can you please go into my cell and have a seat. I want you off of that leg,” Rick said.

 

Michonne almost argued, just for the sake of arguing, but realized that would be utterly ridiculous. Besides, her leg was starting to get sore now that her adrenaline had run out. She took off her ‘katana contraption’, walked into Rick’s cell, trying not to look around too eagerly and lay down. Rick came in after her and squatted next to the bunk, rubbing her hair.

 

“Stay right here. After Hershel looks him over, Tyreese and I are going to get him the fuck out of here,” Rick said.

 

Michonne nodded her head in agreement. Oscar had to go, broken face and all. 

 

“Okay. On your way out, can you tell Carl to come in here and have him bring Toot?” Michonne said through a yawn she didn’t even realize she’d done.

 

“Of course,” Rick said unable to hold in his smile. He leaned over to kiss her, and Michonne - to his delight - was going to allow it.

 

“Rick!” Hershel said from outside of his cell.

 

Rick sighed, resting his forehead on Michonne’s. He reluctantly raised his head to answer, “Yeah!” before he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and made his way out to greet Hershel and Tyreese.

 

“How’s Merle,” Rick asked.

 

“He woke up. Sasha’s sitting with him until Daryl comes back in,” Tyreese said.

 

“Good, good,” Rick said absently. He was glad Merle wasn’t dead, but right now, he had to deal with this huge pile of shit. “Hershel, can you take a look at this guy. He hasn’t woken up yet, but as soon as he can, he’s getting the fuck out,” Rick said. He was getting mad again.

 

“You’re going to make him leave like this?” Hershel said looking down at the broken man.

 

Hershel could see by the angle of his face that his jaw was broken. His nose wasn’t in any discernible shape either.

 

“The only reason I asked you to look at him in the  _ first _ place was to make sure he wasn’t fucking dying, because if  _ that’s _ the case, I’m dragging his ass out the back, putting a fucking bullet in his head and throwing his dead body on top of that pile of burning walkers Glenn and T-Dog are disposing of!” Rick yelled.

 

Hershel started at Rick’s anger, and his declaration, and gave him a disbelieving look.

 

“What would you have me do Hershel? Let him stay here after what he tried to do to Sasha?” Rick no longer yelled, but what ever ‘repose’ he’d gotten from Michonne’s quick kiss was fucking gone.

 

“Well, at least let me try and fix him up a little first,” Hershel said. 

 

Despite his personal feelings, Hershel could see where Rick was coming from. This man just tried to rape someone in their home. It could have easily been his own daughter Beth, who didn’t have the fight in her that Sasha had. Still, he couldn’t just send the man out into the world in his condition.

 

“You’ve got an hour,” Rick said in a tone that brokered no argument. Yet, Hershel tried it anyway.

 

“Rick, I’m going to need more than an hour to help this man. His nose is…”

 

Rick cut Hershel off. “I know what’s wrong with him. You have one hour. After that, he’s getting tossed the fuck out of here, no matter how much more work you feel you’ll need to do on him,” he said. He didn’t yell at Hershel, but he needed him to know that he meant business. Oscar’s ass was out!

 

“Tyreese, will you help me carry him down to the infirmary?” Rick asked. He would almost understand if Tyreese told him no.

 

Tyreese did not say no however. He just bent down and grabbed Oscar by the armpits and waited for Rick to grab his legs. Once he was secure, Rick and Tyreese walked and grunted all the way to the infirmary with Hershel limping hot on their heels.

  
  
  


Part Two

 

A few minutes after Rick Grimes helped Tyreese drag that sack of shit Oscar down to the infirmary, he came back to his cell, with his children in tow, just as Michonne asked. She noticed that Carl looked worried, Judith looked sleepy, and Rick still looked pissed. He was seething, but trying to keep it in check. She guessed that was for Carl’s sake.

 

“Hey Michonne,” Carl said. “Are you okay?”

 

“I was going to ask you the same question, but yes, I’m fine,” she answered. 

 

She looked Carl over even though he wasn’t out there with the rest of them fighting off walkers, seemed satisfied that he was fine as well, and breathed a small sigh of relief. Rick however was pacing back and forth in the small cell like a caged tiger. Michonne had to do something about that.

 

“So, what do you usually do after breakfast...if there isn’t any trouble that is?” Michonne asked Carl.

 

Carl was watching his dad nervously and didn’t seem to hear Michonne speak.

 

“ _ Okay, that’s it! _ ” Michonne thought.

 

“Carl,” Michonne said, lightly pulling on the boy’s chin so he would look at her and not his father. “Can you go find something to do for awhile. I need to talk to your Dad in private.”

 

When Rick heard this, he stopped pacing and looked at Michonne. 

 

“You just told me to bring them in here and now you’re telling him to go?” Rick asked huffily.

 

Michonne ignored Rick for the time being. 

 

“Can you take Toot to Beth?” she asked Carl.

 

“Uh, yeah sure,” Carl said looking back and forth between his new friend and his father.

 

“Go on, it’ll be okay,” she said to the worried boy.

 

Carl gave her a look that equated to an inaudible sigh of relief. She smiled at him, gave him a pat on the back, rubbed Toot’s hair and pointed her chin at the doorway.

 

“Pull the curtain closed on your way out?” she asked Carl as he made his way out of the seemingly overcrowded cell.

 

Carl nodded, adjusted Judith on his hip and left, pulling the curtain closed like he was asked.

 

“He’s a good kid,” Michonne remarked absently, not really talking to Rick, but talking just the same.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Rick said with a little heat in his voice.

 

Michonne looked at him and started to go off, but she calmed herself down. Nothing would be accomplished if they were both pissed off. So she ignored his comment.

 

“Why did you make me bring them in here if you were just…”

 

“Do you remember your last football game in our senior year in high school?” Michonne asked, ignoring Rick’s question.

 

“What?” Rick asked confused.

 

She didn’t repeat the question. He heard her just fine. Besides, she wasn’t going to acknowledge his attitude. Not yet anyway.

 

“You guys lost. You were so close to a win. We were all celebrating and going crazy in the stands.”

 

“Michonne, what in the…”

 

“But then, that quarterback from the other team, in what I still say had to be some sort of black magic, managed to march his team all the way down the field, 75 yards and make a touchdown in less than 45 seconds. I couldn’t fucking believe it!” Michonne said smiling at the memory.

 

“Look, I don’t know what you’re trying to…”

 

“My god, our team was so disappointed. You guys had worked your asses off in that game only to lose that way. I think poor Carl actually shed a tear,” Michonne said, smiling softly at the memory of her little brother.

 

Rick’s anger was starting to ebb… a little. He was still pacing, his hands on his slim hips, broken down but comfortable boots clicking on the cell floor. Michonne watched him. Yeah, he was calming down, but she could see he was still pissed the fuck off. She continued her little stroll down memory lane.

 

“Yeah, we were all devastated. But not you. You were  pissed . Your eyes went from that beautiful ocean blue color that I love so much, to the color of ice. That shit used to freak me out when they did that,” she said with a little giggle.

 

Rick had stopped pacing. He was looking at her with a small smile on his face.

 

“You were running around, going off on your teammates. Cussing out the other team. You even told Coach Bowman to fuck himself!” Michonne said finally looking up at Rick. “Do you remember what I did to calm you down?” she asked smirking at him.

 

Rick swallowed hard, forgetting his anger for the time being. He nodded his head. Hell yeah he remembered.

 

“Take your boots off My One,” she said to Rick as she stood up from his bunk.

 

She waited until he’d completed the small task she’d given him before she spoke again.

 

“Get over her and lay down,” she demanded gently. He happily obliged.

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

FLASHBACK

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


“I can’t fucking believe this. All that goddamned work we did, wasted!” Rick yelled. “You guys lets those fuckers just walk the fuck all over you, in our own HOUSE!!!”

 

“Well, maybe if you had controlled the clock a little better, we might not…” a small quivering voice came from the back of the group.

 

“What the fuck did you say?” Rick asked. 

 

Now, the guys were starting to get just a little nervous. Rick wasn’t yelling anymore. He’d stopped pacing, tilted his head to the side and picked up his helmet by the facemask. 

 

Carl was standing next to Rick with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Everyone knew Rick wasn’t talking to him. Hell, Carl could have scored a touchdown for the  _ other _ team and Rick would have just given him a pat on the back and told him “better luck next time”. He was Michonne’s younger brother after all. But, Carl had actually done his job tonight, scoring three of the four touchdowns his team got.

 

Rick started walking toward the crowd of football players, who for some reason were scared to death of skinny ass Rick Grimes.

 

“Repeat that shit,” Rick said softly... menacingly.

 

“Rick?”

 

“In a minute!” Rick said to whoever just called his name. He didn’t even bother to turn around.

 

“Rick,” the voice said again. Now Carl was hitting Rick in the arm and pointing behind him.

 

“WHAT? Oh shit! I’m sorry My Own,” Rick said as he turned to curse out whoever was trying to interrupt him, and seeing his girlfriend standing there.

 

The boy who had made the remark about Rick not controlling the clock, took a huge breath and thanked Black Jesus for Michonne Godwin.

 

Rick totally forgot about his teammates and stared at Michonne, standing there in her tight jeans wearing his extra team jersey. He wasn’t supposed to let her wear it, but this was the last game of the year and he didn’t give a shit what anyone had to say about it. 

 

She walked over to him and grabbed his helmet. He’d planned on cracking whoever made that “clock” right in his mouth. Now, he let her take it away from him.

 

“Are you ready to go?” she asked him sweetly.

 

“Not yet. We have a team meeting,” he said. At the mention of the ‘team’, Michonne could see his hackles rising again. 

 

“It’s the last game baby. I think it’ll be okay if you miss it.”

 

Rick looked at the group of guys he’d played all year with. He’d just talked mad shit to all of them. He could tell they were praying he’d go with Michonne. For a split second, he almost told Michonne to go on home, but he looked at her again. Then he looked at them.

 

“Fuck it. You’re right,” he said pulling his own jersey over his head. “Carl, will you help me get this shit off?” he asked going after the laces on the football pads viciously.

 

After a minute of unlacing, pulling and lifting, he handed his helmet, pads and jersey to one of the guys in the group he’d just victimised. “Give this shit to the coach. Tell him he’ll get the pants Monday.”

 

“Sure Rick,” the poor guy said. “What if he asks where you are?” he called out to Rick as he and Michonne began to walk away.

 

“Tell him I went home,” Rick answered without looking back and he and Michonne walked toward his truck.

 

“Tell Daddy I’ll be home later,” Michonne called out to Carl.

 

Rick opened the truck door for Michonne and helped her in. He started to close the door, but Michonne stopped him.

 

“What is it My Own?” he asked tiredly.

 

Michonne turned in the seat so that she was facing toward him and pulled him close to her so that he was standing between her opened knees.

 

“I want you to calm down baby,” she said as she ran her hands through his hair.

 

He closed his eyes and leaned into her like a cat. She smiled and kissed his forehead. She’d never say anything to him like “it’s not the end of the world” or “just get over it” because she knew how important football was to him. Personally, she could take it or leave it, but he loved it and she loved him so...she loved it.

 

“I’m so fucking pissed off!” he mumbled angrily as he put his arms around her waist. “To fucking lose like that…”

 

“I know. I know you’re disappointed and I’m sorry,” she said kissing him again. “You know what I want to do?”

 

“What?” he asked sounding like an old man.

 

“I want to go to our tree, by our lake,” she said.

 

He raised his head and looked at her. He just wanted to go home and sulk. “Michonne, I don’t feel like it. I’m mad, I’m tired, and I just kind of want to be by myself,” he said pouting.

 

“I know, but we won’t be there all night. Just for a little while?” she asked with her bottom lip poked out a little.

 

Rick took one look at those lips and gave in easily. “Okay, okay, but just for a little while. And you drive,” he said.

 

“Okay,” she said happily as she slid over to the driver’s seat. She already had his keys as he had no pockets to hold them while he was out on the field, so she pulled them out, started the truck and they were off.

 

________________________________________

 

As they drove away, Rick’s father and uncle watched them, with sour looks on their faces. They’d known Rick was pissed off and they were going to go and try to calm the boy down, only  _ she _ beat them to it.

 

After the truck was out of sight…

 

“Damn Richard. You wasn’t kiddin’ about them. He really likes that ‘gal’,” Rick’s Uncle Preston said.

 

“Yeah Press, that bitch got that dumbass boy dangling on a fucking hook.”

 

“So, how we gon’ get him off it?”

 

“Well, despite  _ what  _ she is, she still a pretty little ole thang aint she? Well, maybe if she ain't so pretty no more…” Rick’s father said, letting his brother work the rest out for himself.

 

“Mayhap that’ll work, but uh…”

 

“What?” 

 

“Mayhap  _ we _ can have a little fun first,” Press said liking his dry lips and rubbing the front of his dirty jeans.

 

“Daddy?” Peggy said from behind her father and uncle.

 

“Hey there little girl. You ready to go?” her father asked her like all was right with the world.

 

“Um, yeah,” Peggy said softly. She’d heard what her father and uncle were saying but she didn’t dare let on. She didn’t know what to do. She walked behind them toward her Uncle Preston’s car, trying to think. She’d tell her Ma. That was it. She didn’t want to tell her brother cause he would kill her daddy, but her Ma would know what to do.

 

______________________________________________________

  
  


Michonne didn’t try to talk to Rick on the drive to Marley’s Pond, what they both secretly thought of as their own private area, and he didn’t offer up any conversation either. He rode the whole way with his face turned toward his passenger side window, as if he was going to see something in the streets of the town he’d lived in his entire life that he’d never seen before.

 

She made the turn that would take them to their pond and soon parked a few feet away from their tree and turned the truck off. The silence in the truck was a bit uncomfortable and Michonne really felt bad for her boyfriend. She reached for his hand. He gave her a squeeze and let her go. Michonne sighed softly. 

 

She looked behind the seats and saw that the blankets were there, so she got out of the truck and pulled them out with her. She walked over to the tree and spread them out, one on top of the other. She looked over at the truck, but Rick still hadn’t gotten out. Since it was early November, it was still fairly warm out in Georgia. Not quite warm enough to take a dip in their pond, but they didn’t need jackets or sweaters or anything like that. She walked over to the truck, to Rick’s side and opened the door.

 

“Come on My One,” she said reaching for his hand again. This time he took it and she noticed he’d gone from mad to looking a little sad.

 

He got out and closed the door behind him and they walked hand in hand over to the blankets.

 

“Lay down baby,” she said to him gently. “No, no, on your stomach.”

 

Rick turned over without a word. 

 

“Are your clothes in the truck. I forgot to look,”

 

“Yeah. They’re in my gym bag,” he said, not looking at her.

 

“Okay,” she said as she sat down on his butt.

 

She started rubbing his shoulders and his back and his neck firmly, trying to get him to relax.

 

“Are you hurting anywhere sweetheart?” she asked him.

 

He’d been sacked twice, but Rick was tough. He bounced up like a ball after he went down and actually taunted the guy that put him on his ass. She smiled as she remembered him yelling, “my grandma hits harder than that!”

 

“Just my back a little bit,” he answered her. “Right above where you’re sitting.”

 

Michonne pulled his t-shirt up and saw a small purple bruise on his lower back over his kidney. She rubbed at the spot gently and he winced a little.

 

“I’m sorry My One. I’ll stay away from that area. Take your shirt off,” she told him.

 

He did what he was told, throwing the shirt off to the side.

 

“It’s not that bad,” he said, finally relaxing a little. He had no choice. Michonne’s back rubs were the best. He began to moan a little and Michonne smiled.

 

“I’m sorry I snapped at you My Own,” he said softly. “I was just so…”

 

“It’s okay. I understand,” she said and leaned down to kiss the side of his face.

 

“I love you Michonne.”

 

“I love you too Rick.”

 

After ten minutes after the massage began, Michonne could feel Rick’s tension ebbing away. His shoulders were relaxed and his neck wasn’t stiff anymore. She hated to see him so angry. It always turned him into a stone.

 

“Feel good?” she asked him.

 

“Umm, yes. Thanks baby.”

 

“You wanna feel even better?”

 

Rick strained his neck to look back at his girlfriend’s smiling face. She raised up off of him.

 

“Turn over,” she said softly.

 

As always when it came to Michonne, Rick did what he was told. She started working the laces on his football pants. When she got them open, she told him to take them off. He never wore underwear under his football pants, just a cup and a jock strap.

 

“Off with those too,” she said.

 

Once he was completely naked, he reached for her asked, “What about you?”

 

She removed his hands from her arms and pushed him down gently. “Don’t worry about me My One. This is for you.”

 

When he was on his back, Michonne hovered over him, kissing his mouth and his chin. She moved down to his neck and sucked on his adam’s apple. She didn’t want to leave a mark so she sucked at him very gently. She moved down to his shoulders and kissed him on both, then made her way down his chest. She sucked on his small pink nipples, making him moan for her. He’d never known just how sensitive he was there. Not until Michonne showed him and now he loved it.

 

“Oh god, baby,” he moaned. She ignored him.

 

She continued down his chest, licking and sucking at his flesh, giving him goosebumps and making his cock as hard. She went lower and sucked on his hipbone for a few seconds and moved over to his dick. She blew gently on the tip and watched as it jerked, looking like it was trying to get into her mouth. She moved lower and sucked at his balls, making him raise his knees up and open, giving her room to get at him properly. He pressed his feet down into the ground, moving his hips to get closer to her. Michonne put a hand on his hip to stop his movement, but she decided to stop torturing him. She came back to his dick, licked him from the bottom of his shaft all the way to his leaking tip and slid his cock into her mouth.

 

“Oh, fuck Chonne,” Rick whispered, lost in the sensation of her warm wet mouth surrounding his flesh.

 

She began to move her head up and down slowly, letting Rick’s cock slip in and out of her mouth, cushioned by her soft and billowy lips. She looked up at him, never removing her mouth from his dick and saw that he had no idea where to put his hands. She knew what he wanted though. She reached for his hands and closed them in her hair for him. He gripped her gratefully, careful not to hurt, and moved her head up and down on his cock. She grabbed the base and moved her hand up and down on him, in time with her mouth. She still couldn’t deep throat him as he was too big, but she knew how to compensate. He began moving her faster and she knew that he was almost there. She moaned around his cock, letting the vibration tickle the tip of him.

 

“Chonne, baby, I’m so close. I’m gonna come,” he whispered.

 

Michonne doubled her efforts, moving faster, sucking harder and moaning louder. Rick couldn’t take it anymore and exploded. Michonne swallowed his come as she felt it spurting in her mouth continuously. She thought he’d never finish, but he finally gave her the last of what he had inside him and fell back, looking up at the sky in a daze.

 

She let his softening cock slip from her lips and licked away anything she missed. When she was done, she sat up and smiled down at him.

 

“You feel better?” she asked.

 

The smile on his face was dazzling, but she knew Rick usually had trouble speaking after she’d sucked his cock, so when he nodded his head vigorously and reached for her, she giggled, and lay down next to him.

 

“Good,” she said as she lay her head on his chest.

 

He rubbed her hair where he’d had grabbed her, hoping he hadn’t hurt her.

 

“I’m fine Rick,” she said reading him like a book. He kept rubbing anyway and hugged her tightly to him.

 

After laying in Rick’s afterglow for a few more minutes, Michonne told him that it was time to go.

 

“I think I’d best be getting home baby.”

 

“But, wait...I want to do you,” he said lifting her chin and planting a kiss on her lips. 

 

She allowed the kiss to go on for a bit, but soon had to put a stop to it. She didn’t have a curfew, but she still needed to get home at a decent hour.

 

“Next time,” she said and rubbed his face when he pouted. “Next time baby, I promise.”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

Back to the Present

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Michonne sat upon Rick’s butt, massaging his shirtless back and she was dismayed at what she saw there. He was so thin. This back was so very different from the one so many years ago. Of course it was. No one stayed the same, but this was an “apocalypse driven” thinness and she didn’t like it. She wanted to tell him to eat more, but she knew it was a ridiculous thing to say. If he could eat more, he would eat more. She knew that. With her finger, she traced a small scar down low on his side and close to his front. It was puckered and felt old.

 

“What’s this My One?” she asked quietly.

 

“Remember when I told you I was in a coma when the world turned to shit?” he asked, his voice muffled because he was talking into the crook of his elbow, but also relaxed now amd at complete ease.

 

“Yeah. Is this what sent you?” she asked now rubbing the scar gently.

 

“Yes, but it’s alright now My Own,” he said. He could tell the scar had upset her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, making her lean down a little over Rick’s back.

 

He flipped over onto his back, careful not to upset her sitting position. He pulled her down to his chest and kissed her forehead.

 

“How is your leg Michonne?” he asked her softly.

 

She gently grabbed his face so that they were looking in each other’s eyes. 

 

“My leg is fine. We’re  _ all  _ fine. I know today could have turned out different, and if we **ever** see Andrea again, she’s going to wish to God it had been different, I can promise you that. But, we are all fine. Okay?”

 

Rick nodded his head ‘yes’ and his anger was gone, as if it was never there. Only Michonne had that power over him. She was the only one who could bring him back from the brink of anger and destruction. He loved her for that, and wanted to kick his own ass when he thought about all of the years he’s let slip between them due to his stupidity and fear. They would have to talk about that, and soon. But not now.

 

He kissed her lips and ran his hands up and down her thin back. He thought she was  _ too _ thin, and he didn’t like it. But, she kissed him back and he forgot about her thinness. And when she began to grind her middle into his, he forgot about everything. Everything except her and him.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  


Daryl and Sasha made their way to the infirmary to check on Merle and to tell him goodbye, as they were headed out on a very important run to get supplies for their home. Even with all of the action that had taken place the morning before, this trip was still a needed one. They stopped at Tyreese’s cell first and found the big man sleeping the sleep of the dead. Tyreese was special that way. Sure the world was dead and it’s inhabitants weren’t far off from that fate themselves, but he was going to get his sleep, no matter what. He awoke with a grunt and a smile when he saw his sister and Daryl standing in his doorway.

 

“You guys on your way out?” he asked sleepily, rubbing the goop out of his eyes. You only get goop in your eyes when you have a really good sleep.

 

Sasha smiled at her brother.

 

“Yeah. How long did you say we’d be gone?” she asked Daryl.

 

“No more’n seven days. If we ain’t found what we’re looking for by then, we’re coming back anyway. I can’t imagine not finding anything though. Like Carol said, the whole world is out there for the taking now. We just got to get our hands on it.” Daryl said.

 

“You two be careful,” Tyreese said to both of them. “Oscar is out there somewhere and there is no telling what that Andrea has in store for us,” he said.

 

“Andrea needs to be worried about what Rick and Michonne has in store for  _ her _ ,” Daryl said scoffing. “As for Oscar, he’d better hope we don’t see him.”

 

Sasha could see that mentioning Oscar had upset Daryl. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. “It’s alright” that squeeze said, and Daryl squeezed back. 

 

“Bring us back something good,” Tyreese said, already heading back to his dream.

 

After checking on Merle and getting the same, “be careful” speech they’d gotten from Tyreese, Daryl and Sasha headed outside to the RV that Daryl had prepared for their trip the night before. Rick was waiting for them.

 

It was early and Rick looked sleepy, standing out in the dawn with  red eye and sleep matted hair. When he saw them approach, he smiled. He needed them to look for something special for him.

 

“What ‘cho doin’ out here this early?” Daryl asked smiling at his friend as if he didn’t already know.

 

“I wanted to see you two off. Y’all got everything you need?”

 

“Yeah, we’re pretty well supplied. We’ll only be gone for about seven days. Now, what do you need us to get for you?” Daryl asked.

 

Rick smiled at his friend. Daryl knew him almost as well as Michonne. He rubbed his hands through hair and chuckled.

 

“Yeah,” he drawled. “I don’t expect you to find it, but if you happen to come across it, I’d appreciate if you could get it.”

 

“What is it?” Sasha asked, curious now.

 

“Hershey’s Kisses,” he answered and turned a light shade of pink in his cheeks.

 

They both gave Rick a look like, “what the fuck?”

 

“I know, I know. It’ll probably be impossible to find them. I don’t want you to go searching for them or anything, but like I said, if you happen to come across them…”

 

“You got it,” Daryl said smiling. “Got a craving for chocolate?” Daryl asked, not even realizing what his question sounded like. 

 

Sasha and Rick realized it though, and they both laughed.

 

“Always,” Rick said still laughing. “But, it’s not for me. It’s for My Own,” he answered, sobering up a little.

 

Sasha wanted to give him an ‘ _ awww _ ’, but thought that might embarrass him. So, instead she told him, “If we find them, they’re yours,” she said quietly, giving Rick’s arm a rub.

 

“Thanks you guys. I appreciate that. Oh, and can you get her some clothes?” he asked.

 

“It’s on our list,” Sasha said smiling as she and Daryl made their way to the RV.

 

Rick nodded his head, waved at his friends, no, his family, and went back into the prison. Back to Michonne and their kids. Rick stopped short at that thought. He’d just referred to Carl and Judith as  _ their _ kids. He wondered when he’d start thinking of them that way. He couldn’t place when, but he also couldn’t figure out why that was a true statement in his mind. 

 

“Slow down Rick,” he said to himself. “You need to slow down.” 

 

Yet, when he walked in the door of the prison, he had a stupid grin plastered on his face and couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried, make it go away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next 'episode' (ha ha) is going to be about Daryl and Sasha on their run, and the closeness they benefit from because of it. I hope you like it.


	10. Scar Tissue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Daryl/Sasha centric chapter, with a couple of other tidbits at the end. I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry this update took so long.

**On the road**

 

Daryl and Sasha drove away from the prison… their home, which would have normally put them both on edge. But, not this time. This time, despite all the ugliness that happened in the last couple of days, they were both looking forward to this. They would get to be alone together. The prospect of this made Daryl as nervous as a drunk at a traffic stop, but still.

 

He looked over to his side and couldn’t believe she was sitting there, willingly. Sasha wanted to be there with him. He’d never had that before. Sure, he’d _paid_ women for sex before, sometimes wishing for just a little companionship (companionship was always extra) because that was the only way he knew. No one ever taught him how to talk to women. No one had ever shown him any real tenderness, so, therefore, he didn’t know how to give it. Or receive it for that matter.

 

He’d been raised to believe that women were there for ‘friction’ only (be it physical or emotional), and after that bit of business was done, they were of no more use to a man. His father had fucked him up, Daryl was slowly but surely coming to realize, and if that son of a bitch hadn’t been dead already, he would have had a lot to answer for.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Sasha asked him quietly.

 

When she looked over at him, his face was a dark cloud of anger and what she thought might have been a bit of pain. She hoped he wasn’t regretting her being there.

 

Daryl looked over at Sasha again and remembered how he’d introduced her to his brother Merle after he and his group arrived at the gate. ‘She is special to me’ he’d told him. He realized as he looked over at her, there was no lie in that statement.

 

“Yeah,” he said as he gifted her with a small smile that, from now on, only Sasha would get the pleasure of seeing on a regular basis.

 

Smiling always felt foreign to him. It was not a position his face was used to, but it wasn’t as ‘weird’ as it used to be. Not anymore.

 

“I’m just letting my mind wander to places it shouldn’t. Sorry.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize for that Daryl,” she said trying to reassure him.

 

She reached over and tentatively rubbed his hand that was on the steering wheel of the RV. When her hand touched his, he clutched at her fingers like he was trying to keep her from getting away. He didn’t have to worry though. Sasha was happy right where she was.

 

“Oh shit! We forgot to get the maps that fucking asshole found!” Sasha said.

 

She didn’t want to think about Oscar at that moment, but she thought they may need those maps.

 

“I got em,” Daryl said, squeezing Sasha’s hand a little tighter before reluctantly letting her hand go. He pointed to the huge glove compartment in front of her.

 

“Take a look in there. There’s three of them we can use.”

 

Sasha opened it and there they were. She couldn’t understand why this impressed her so much, they were just maps after all, but Daryl seemed to always be on top of things. She giggled at her own turn of phrase thinking of him and her alone on this trip and beamed.

 

“How do you manage to think of everything? If it had been anyone else, I can almost guarantee you, these would still be back at the prison right now, considering everything that took place between _him_ finding them and us leaving,” she said as she pulled the first map out of the cubby hole.

 

“I don’t know. I guess my mind is a little emptier than everyone else’s. More room for other shit,” he said.

 

Sasha hated when he said things like that. He always seemed to point out how unintelligent he was to everyone. Almost as if to get it out there before someone discovered it on their own.

 

“Your mind is not empty Daryl,” she said to him firmly, but sweetly.

 

She didn’t want to berate him. She had a feeling he’d gotten enough of that in his lifetime, but she also wanted him to know how she felt. She gently grabbed his hand again, and again, he clutched at her. That was fine with her.

 

After driving about 20 miles east, Daryl had to pull the RV over. There were cars littering the road and there was no way he’d be able to maneuver their huge vehicle in between all of them without doing it damage. Upon inspection, they discovered that they really only had to move three cars in order to continue on.

 

“OK,” Daryl said looking at Sasha. “I want you to get up on the roof of this thing with your new toy, and cover me while I hook these cars.”

 

Susannah had given Sasha a high powered rifle complete with a long range scope and silencer that she’d stolen from Woodbury.

 

“You got it,” Sasha said, beaming at Daryl.

 

It always took him by surprise whenever she did that. He’d only recently stopped looking behind him to see exactly who it was she was looking at like that. And dammit, she’d made him smile at her again.

 

While Sasha pulled the gun out of the small closet, she couldn’t help but admire it. It was a beautiful weapon. Daryl watched her for a second or two and shook his head, amused at her fascination with the gun. He opened the hatch in the top of the RV and released the small ladder so she could climb up. Sasha went to the ladder but stopped herself from climbing. She walked over to Daryl, stood on her tiptoes and gave him a small kiss on the lips. She almost floated away when he kissed her back.

 

“Be careful, but I got you,” she whispered to him and climbed up to post herself on the roof.

 

Daryl watched as she climbed the ladder, holding it for her, though it really wasn’t necessary that he do so, and felt his face turn warm. He was looking directly up at her ass and in his mind, there was none better. He knew if she looked down at him she’d see his face on ‘full blush’ mode. He quickly looked down at his feet and let his hair fall over his face before she could.

 

“You okay up there?” he asked after she vanished out of the small hole in the RV roof.

 

“I’m fine,” she called back to him, not wanting to be too loud.

 

She didn’t want to draw any attention to them but was utterly confident that if they did get any, she could take care of it.

 

Daryl stepped out of the RV armed only with his Bowie knife. He hated being without his crossbow, but he needed both hands to hook those cars. _“Besides,”_ he thought to himself, _“I trust Sasha.”_

 

That thought stopped him in his tracks. Did he trust her... _with his life_? He’d never…

 

“Hey,” Sasha called quietly, interrupting his bewilderment. “You alright?” she asked concerned.

 

He turned around and looked up at her. The sun was shining behind him, making it easy to see her beautiful face so high up. She was smiling at him but seemed a little concerned.

 

“I’m fine Lil’ Bit,” he answered, calling her by the nickname only her brother had ever used before and not even realizing it.

 

They were both smiling at each other like idiots when Sasha heard leaves rustling to her right. She swung her head around to find one lone walker meandering out of the woods at the side of the road and making his way slowly towards Daryl. She shot it in its ear and it fell without fanfare as if it had just laid down to take a quick nap.

 

“Thanks,” Daryl called out to her quietly.

 

“I got you,” she called back just as quietly.

 

They both realized that this was not the time to be staring into each other’s eyes. They could do that shit later. Daryl hooked the first car to the winch cable that was attached to the front of the RV.

 

“You gonna be alright up there while I back this thing up?”

 

“Yeah,” she said, never taking her eyes off of their surroundings.

 

Daryl hurried into the RV and began slowly backing it up, pulling the blocked car out of the way. The process went fast and soon enough, Daryl had the road opened up for their departure. After he was in for the final time after detaching the final car from the winch, Sasha made her way down the ladder and was pleased when she felt Daryl’s hands on her waist. Of course, she didn’t need his help, she’d been a fireman in her ‘other’ life but it still felt good to have it.

 

When she was safe inside the RV, she felt a strange need to be as close to Daryl as he would allow her to be. Sure, she never would have let that walker get within _smelling_ distance to Daryl or any other thing that came their way, but… he was out there with only a knife to protect himself. She knew that if it came down to it, that would probably be all Daryl would need, but while she was up on that roof, something came over her. She liked Daryl, **a lot** , but what if something ever happened to him? What if she wasn’t there one day and he got into some trouble that he couldn’t get out of? What if…

 

She let her perfect new weapon fall to the floor of the RV and launched herself at him. And of course, he caught her.

 

“Hey, hey, you ok?” Daryl asked the woman in his arms.

 

“Yeah,” she answered, her voice muffled due to the fact her face was practically buried in his neck.

 

Daryl didn’t know what was going on, but he held onto Sasha. She seemed to need it and he would make sure she got everything she needed. He rubbed her back and kissed the side of her face, hoping like hell that was ok. He wasn’t used to kissing. (Kissing had always been extra as well) But Sasha turned her face toward his and kissed him back. When she swiped at his lips with her tongue, he was shocked but excited. He slowly opened his mouth and let her tongue touch his. He gingerly pushed his own tongue into her mouth and then moaned out loud when she gently sucked at him. Never had he ever experienced anything or anyone as sweet as Sasha and wondered how he survived his dismal existence all those years previous to not knowing her. He silently prayed that he would never have to be without her again.

 

He had to pull back though. Their lips and tongues disengaged and Daryl rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. He needed a minute. He could feel...movement, in the place he thought had been dead for years. He didn’t want to scare her or make her think he was some kind of fucking pervert that couldn’t even kiss a girl without “ **_the thing_ ** ” trying its best to make an appearance.

 

Daryl opened his eyes and realized that their bodies were still touching even if their mouths no longer were. He gently pushed Sasha back so that she was arm’s length away from him, turned and walked back to the driver’s seat where he sat down - a little uncomfortable thanks to “ **_the thing_ ** ” - and waited for Sasha to join him in the passenger seat.

 

Poor Sasha was a bit confused. He’d felt so good up against her. His kiss was so sweet. She could tell he hadn’t done that on a regular basis, but it sent chills through her just the same. She wanted more and thought he did too. She could feel his hardness pressing against her belly as they kissed, but then, he just stopped.

 

She watched his back as he went to the front of the RV and was going to call him back, but decided against it. He’d obviously stopped for a reason. She thought it may have been because of what had just happened to her with that fuck Oscar. _“Maybe he thinks we need to slow down a little because of that,”_ she thought to herself as she bent over to pick up her weapon and place it back in the small cabinet. If that was the case, she was going to have to convince him that when she was with him, Oscar was the absolute last thing on her mind.

 

Oscar was also the absolute last thing on Daryl’s mind as well.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_“Hey boy!! Get your little ass in here!” Daryl’s fathered bellowed from the living room._

 

 _Daryl knew he was yelling at him. Whenever his father wanted Merle, he called his brother by his name. His father never called Daryl by his name though. It was always_ _boy_ _,_ _little shit_ _,_ _hey_ _, or his Dad’s favorite,_ _little bitch_ _._

 

_Daryl hid the book his mother had given him under his bed and went to see what he was in trouble for this time._

 

_When he walked into the living room, his dad was standing in the middle of the floor with some tweaked out woman who looked like she hadn’t had a bath in weeks. His brother Merle was there, but the look on Merle’s face worried Daryl. Merle looked super fucking pissed._

 

_“What?” Daryl asked his dad._

 

_“Today boy, we gonna get that bitch out of you. Today, you gonna become a man!” he said laughing and patted the woman --if you could even call her that-- on her non-existent ass._

 

_“He’s only ten years old Will,” Merle says to his father, barely holding in his fury. He’d always refused to call that man Dad._

 

_His dad ignored Merle and looked over at Daryl who still had no idea what was going on._

 

_“Get yo ass over here boy and say hi to Sparkle.”_

 

_Daryl laughed at her name and his father slapped the shit out of him, knocking him to the floor._

 

_“Have some respect boy. She’s here to do you a great service.”_

 

 _The laughter was effectively knocked out of Daryl, but he still managed to stand up defiantly and state, “I don’t need any services from_ _her_ _. Thanks, but naw.”_

 

_Just looking at this woman made young Daryl want to go get in a hot shower._

 

_“He said he doesn’t fucking want to Will. Leave him alone. Why don’t you go and enjoy her yourself,” Merle says hoping this will help to change his father's mind about what he is about to force Daryl to do._

 

_“Merle, if you don’t shut the fuck up, I’m gonna kick the living shit out of you!”_

 

_Merle immediately stood in front of his father and whispered, “Try it.”_

 

_Will Dixon looked at his oldest son. Merle was 20 years old now and would not be an easy win. In fact, looking into his son’s eyes told him that he may not win at all. Daryl watched his brother and father square off against each other and got so scared. He didn’t realize that Merle could have beaten his father to a pulp now. All he knew was that when his dad gets mad, he gets violent and he didn’t want Will to hurt Merle._

 

_“It’s okay,” Daryl whispers._

 

_“What?” his father asked looking over at him._

 

_Daryl ignored his dad and looked at Merle. His big brother looked sick to his stomach._

 

_“It’s okay Merle. I’ll do it.”_

 

_“There! You see! You getting all hot under the fucking collar for nothing. The boy wants to do it!”_

 

_“Well, I don’t care who does what as long as we can get on with it. I got places to be,” Sparkle the hooker chimed in._

 

_“Shut the fuck up!” Merle snapped, giving Sparkle the hooker a look that had her trying to shrink back to ‘unseen’ status._

 

_“You don’t have to do this shit…” Merle started._

 

_“It’s alright!” Daryl yelled and walked out of the living room._

 

_He started to head to his own room but did not want that woman in his space, so he went into his father's room. It was filthy in there, a fitting place to take a filthy woman. He went in and sat on the bed and waited. He didn’t have to wait for long. Sparkle and his father soon followed him. Daryl bristled at his father being in there with him, but he needn’t have worried. His father pushed Sparkle in, pulled the door closed and hollered “Have fun!” from the other side of the door, as he trapped his ten-year-old son in a room with a professional prostitute._

 

_Daryl did not have fun, and he has never felt totally clean since._

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Daryl shuddered his way out of that horrid memory of his first time having sex just as Sasha was making her way to the seat next to him in the RV.

 

“You ready?” he asked without looking at her.

 

“Yeah. Daryl, are you okay?” she asked concerned.

 

“Yeah,” he said shortly and started the RV. They were on their way once again.

 

Sasha decided she was not going to get mad at Daryl for this sudden attitude he was displaying with her, but she also wasn’t going to let him continue on this way either. They were going to be on the road together for seven days and there was no way in hell she was going to endure this trip with Mr. Grumpy-pants over there.

 

 _“I’ll give him a little time,”_ she said to herself. _“I’ll give him until we find somewhere to park this thing and camp tonight. If he is still acting an ass, then we_ **are** _gonna talk, whether he wants to or not.”_

 

Sasha settled into the comfortable passenger seat of what was her and Daryl’s home for the next seven days and watched the environment pass by her window. After a couple of minutes, she realized that she had to use the bathroom. Thanks to the water tanks being filled up at the prison before they left, --Daryl really had thought of practically everything-- Sasha was able to go pee on a toilet while they were out on this run, and not have to squat over a bush while she was simultaneously worried about the bushes under her naked ass, or some walking dead monster walking out of the bushes behind her.

 

She stood up carefully to move to the back and was pleasantly surprised when Daryl reached for her to keep her from falling over. She could still tell he was in no mood to talk, however, so she bent over and kissed the side of his face and continued on to the bathroom without a word.

 

After driving for almost two hours, they came upon an abandoned Greyhound Bus Station. To Sasha's surprise, Daryl seemed to light up at this.

 

“Let’s go take a look,” he said to her. The first thing he’s said since they moved those cars out of the road.

 

“What do you think we’re gonna find here?” she asked him, genuinely curious.

 

“No food or anything, but maybe…”

 

He didn’t finish his sentence but drove slowly toward the bus hangar. He saw 5 buses lined up.

 

“We may have hit the jackpot Darlin',” he said smiling slightly.

 

Sasha looked around trying to see what he was seeing, but all she could make out were buses and walkers.

 

He saw her confusion and let her in on what he already knew. He shut off the RV’s engine and turned towards her.

 

“Do you remember when Greyhound did that huge upgrade to all of their old ass busses?”

 

Sasha shook her head. She had no idea what he was talking about.

 

“Well, they got all new buses, better seats, more room, you could even connect to the interweb on ’em and all that shit.”

 

Sasha giggled a little. Of course, _Daryl_ would call it the “interweb”.

 

“Okay,” she said encouraging him to continue since she had no idea where he was going with this.

 

“Not only did they upgrade their buses, but they upgraded their stations too. All of their stations are equipped with their own gas tanks,” he said letting it sink in for her.

 

When her eyes lit up, he knew she understood.

 

“There could be thousands of gallons of gas in that place,” Daryl said wistfully as he looked over at their potential prize.

 

It was harder to get gas nowadays than it was to get food. Siphoning gas out of abandoned cars and trucks was becoming a scarce activity. Hell, for this trip, Daryl and Rick had to use up practically all the available gas they had at the prison.

 

“Ok, so what’s the plan? I see about 35 walkers out there around those buses, but there is no telling how many there are that we can’t see,” Sasha said, also looking over at what could be a solution to at least _one_ of the major problems at the prison. “Then, we have to be able to actually get the gas out of the underground tank,” Sasha said. She was suddenly not so sure they’d be able to pull this off.

 

“First things first Lil’ Bit. We need to get rid of those fucking walkers. We can worry about the rest after that.”

 

Sasha shrugged her shoulders, “Whatever you say Big Boy.”

 

“Okay. Get your rifle. How much ammo did Susannah give you for it?”

 

“I got at least a hundred rounds. Probably more,” she said as she made her way to the _‘weapons closet’_.

 

They had also been provided with sidearms, from the bag of goodies Merle and Susannah hauled all the way from Woodbury. Those, however, would be used as a last resort as they did not come with silencers.

 

Daryl stood behind Sasha as she retrieved her rifle and reached above her head to get his arrows for his crossbow. A lot of them were homemade, but they could still move through a walker’s eye-socket like a hot knife through butter.

 

Sasha noticed Daryl’s close proximity to her and found herself wanting to lean back, pressing her back to his front. She decided against it though as she still wasn’t sure what had been bothering Daryl earlier, only that his discomfort transpired after the kiss they shared. _Plus_ , the last time they got distracted from their surroundings by each other, Daryl was almost walker fodder. She pulled out the small duffle bag and shivered when she felt the heft of it and heard all that ammunition clinking around in there.

 

“Okay, we gonna post up on the roof and pick those fuckers off one by one. You take the ones further back. Your gun has a bit more range than my ‘bow. Once we’ve cleared them out, we’ll head on down there and see what we can see. Sound good?” Daryl asked as he released the hatch for the second time that day.

 

“Yes sir,” Sasha answered as she prepared to climb back on the roof.

 

The next 15 minutes only proved to Sasha and Daryl that a “couple” can bond over anything. Taking those walkers out, side by side, shoulder to shoulder, watching those rotten, worm-ridden bodies fall, while they both were totally silent, was indeed, a thing of fucking beauty.

 

They waited for another 5 minutes after every walker had been dropped, to see if any more walkers, or any live humans for that matter, would come out after their bit of work. None did.

 

As they were about to make their way down into the RV, Sasha just couldn’t wait anymore. She wouldn’t press him too much, but there was one thing she just had to know.

 

“Daryl,” she said softly. “Are you mad at me?”

 

He looked surprised at her question. He reached for her and gently touched her neck. Those bruises Oscar gave her were still there but didn’t look quite as “angry” as they had the day before.

 

“Of course not,” he said just as softly. “I just…”

 

When he seemingly couldn’t finish his sentence, Sasha pushed his hair out of his face and saw pain there. Something was so very wrong but now was not the time to get into it.

 

“It’s okay Daryl. We don’t have to talk about if you don’t want to, but if you need me, I’ll listen. I won’t judge, I’ll just listen, OK?”

 

Daryl nodded his head, too emotional to speak at that moment, but when Sasha tried to take her hand away from him, he grabbed her and hugged her...tight. Some of the tension went out of his shoulders when she hugged him back just as tight.

 

He kissed her neck gently, in deference to her bruises and said, “Later. OK?”

 

“Alright,” she whispered back.

 

______________________________________

  


Daryl drove the RV into the bus hangar, trying not to run over the walker bodies, but not getting too upset if he did. They both got out, stood close to the door and listened. There was no sound. No moaning, scrapping, footsteps, nothing. Bringing their weapons of choice up and into the firing position, they walked around carefully to see if they were in luck, or if they’d just wasted a fair amount of bullets.

 

They were indeed in luck.

 

When they were pretty sure all was clear, Daryl went about the job of retrieving his used arrows, hating the “ _squelch_ ” sound they made when he yanked them out of a walker’s head.

 

Sasha went to the storage area of the bus that was used to keep the luggage of the travelers and began pulling out suitcases. There were enough clothes here for everyone back home plus a whole lot more. Sasha found a bag, pulled the clothes out and placed them in another suitcase and gave it to Daryl so that he could put his bloody arrows in them.

 

While Sasha went from bus to bus, pulling out and inspecting the inside of suitcase after suitcase, Daryl went looking for what they came for in the first place. Gas.

 

“Sasha!” Daryl called out excitedly, and immediately realized his mistake when she came around the corner in a flash with her rifle raised and her finger on the trigger.

 

He raised his hands in the air. “Sorry darlin’. I just needed you to come and see what I found!” he said with the smile he reserved only for her on his face.

 

“Jesus Daryl,” she said, breathing a sigh of relief. She lowered her gun and went to see what got him so jazzed up.

 

It was a 35-gallon portable fuel storage tank according to the label on the side of the large red thing on wheels that had Daryl damn near skipping with joy. It was on an open utility trailer, which looked like it was about to be hooked on to the back of one of those buses, accompanied by a dozen huge 150-gallon red plastic gas cans. Daryl tried to move each of the red gas cans but found that he could budge any of them. They were all full of gas. This worried Daryl.

 

“This fucking thing has to weigh about ten-thousand pounds. There is no way our RV is gonna be able to tow it,” he said. “And we can’t take off any of these fucking gas cans. There are 150 gallons of gas in each one. Gotta be well over 850 pounds apiece.”

 

Once again, Sasha was amazed. “How in the hell do you know all that?” she asked him.

 

“I used to work at a mechanic shop that specialized in 18-wheelers. We had shit like this around all the time.”

 

“Maybe we can take one of the buses,” Sasha said, more to herself than to Daryl, as she looked over at the fleet that she assumed was geared up to get people out of this town.

 

Sasha and Daryl went back to the first bus on the line and prepared to go in. They couldn’t see any walkers inside, but the windows were tinted, so they just couldn’t be sure. Sasha secured her rifle across her back as it would be too long to be useful on the tight squeeze inside the bus. Besides, she didn’t want to pop one off in there for fear of the damage she might do if she hit something important. She pulled her sidearm out of its holster slung low on her hip and prayed she wouldn’t have to use it. No silencer.

 

Daryl pried the bus door open, knowing Sasha would cover him. When he finally got it open, there was a hiss from the door mechanism and a moan from something else. He pulled out his crossbow and slowly climbed the steps.

 

The dead body of what had been the bus driver was slowly trundling its way toward him, having a little trouble as it kept knocking itself into the tall bus seats. Daryl hit it squarely between its eyes and it dropped like a sack of potatoes.

 

“You okay?” Sasha called from outside, still making sure nothing snuck up on them as he checked the bus out.

 

“I’m a’ight,” Daryl answered as he moved further in. He stepped over the prone body of the driver as he checked out each and every seat and then finally the bathroom in the back.

 

“It’s clear,” he called out and started back toward the bus driver. “I’ll take these,” he said to the dead body as he bent over to pull a large keyring off of the driver’s belt clip, also not forgetting his arrow.

 

Sasha grabbed the driver’s hands and started to pull it out. Daryl grabbed the things feet.

 

After dragging the body off and away from the bus, Daryl got back in and looked through the massive amount of keys he’d taken from the walker. Sasha made her way back onto the bus and watched him.

 

Daryl found the key he was looking for and looked over at her. “Send up a little prayer, darlin’.”

 

Sasha nodded and to her own surprise, did just that. Daryl stuck the key into the ignition, closed his eyes and turned.

 

The huge bus roared to life.

 

Both Sasha and Daryl gave out a loud “Woo!” and shared a high five. “Don’t tell nobody I did that,” Daryl said jokingly, referring to the high-five.

 

“Your secrets safe with me, man,” Sasha said laughing.

 

Daryl checked the panel in front of him and saw that the bus was fully gassed up.

 

“Shit. They must have been just getting ready to get the fuck out of dodge when shit went bad,” he said to Sasha. “Do you think you can drive this thing? I’m gonna drive it over to the trailer, but I’ma need you to back it up as close as you can get it so I can get it attached to the bus.”

 

“Baby, I used to drive fire trucks. I can handle this,” she said smiling at him.

 

“My girl.”

 

It was easier than they both thought it would be. Sasha could indeed handle that huge Greyhound bus and backed it up perfectly. All Daryl had to do was secure the trailer's steel connecting arm to the ball mount of the trailer hitch and lock it in place. Neither of them even broke a sweat. That would come later.

 

They got all of the luggage Sasha had collected from under the other buses and proceeded to fill up the bottom of their bus. The bottom couldn’t hold everything, so the rest of the bags went onto the bus, piled up on the seats in the back. Daryl emptied the water tank in the bus to lose a little of the weight and they were done.

 

“Should we hang here for the night, or keep going. We got about 2 more hours of sunlight,” Daryl said as he and Sasha took a break.

 

Sasha looked over at the bus station and could see inside, due to the huge windows. It was filled with walkers and a lot of them had made their way to the windows and was clamoring to get out...at them.

 

“I don’t think I want to stay here tonight,” Sasha said looking at the wall of walkers behind the glass.

 

She didn’t want to sound like a punk, but fuck that. When she looked up at Daryl, she could see that he understood. He looked over at the bus station, shuddered, and said, “You’re right. Let’s get the hell out of here.”

 

They drove until dusk, Daryl up front in the Greyhound and Sasha following close behind him in their RV. Once they came to a place where the road was not surrounded on both sides by trees, Daryl pumped the brakes so that Sasha would know he was about to stop. He pulled the bus over to the side of the road, but not too far over. Besides, it wasn’t like they’d be holding up traffic or anything. They both cut the engines of their perspective vehicles and Sasha watched as Daryl made his way back to her. She was relieved. She thought he would decide to spend the night on the bus instead of the in the RV with her.

 

“Um, look… while um,” Daryl was stammering

 

“What is it?” Sasha asked him. He needed to tell her something, but he obviously was having a slight issue.

 

“I was just gonna say that um, since it’s still light outside, um… if you wanted to take a shower that maybe you should do it now cause I don’t want to have to run the generator at night. It doesn’t really make that much noise, but it makes enough and I think it would be better to…”

 

“Say no more,” Sasha said interrupting him. “Better to be able to see what’s coming at us, just in case the generator makes enough noise to attract attention.”

 

“Right,” Daryl said relieved.

 

He didn’t want Sasha to think he was just trying to get her to get naked or anything like that.

 

Sasha went about collecting her clothes. She only had a pair of jailhouse shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in, but that was enough. It was a bit stuffy inside the RV as the temperature outside was almost 90 degree.

 

“I’ll go wait in the bus until you’re done,” Daryl announced as he quickly turned and headed toward the door.

 

“You don’t have to go,” Sasha said.

 

She hoped she wasn’t pushing him, but she needed him to know that she was ok and that she felt safe with him around.

 

Daryl stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. She was standing there, smiling at him. She didn’t look afraid, or uncomfortable. Daryl turned around.

 

“You sure?” he asked.

 

“Positive,” she said happily. “Time me. No more than five minutes, ok?”

 

Daryl went outside, opened the panel on the side of the RV which held the 4 spare batteries and the small generator and flipped the switch. It whirred to life and Daryl quickly closed to door to the panel which muffled the sound even more. It wasn’t complete silence but it was damn near.

 

He stepped back into the RV, hit the button on the front panel around the steering wheel marked “water pump” and turned back to Sasha who was still waiting to get in the shower.

 

“OK, Lil’ Bit. Go ahead. I’ll give you an extra two minutes ‘cause that’s how long it’s gonna take for that damned water to get hot.”

 

“Thanks,” Sasha said.

 

She went into the bathroom and got undressed. Sasha really wished Daryl was in there with her and almost opened the door to invite him in, but changed her mind. She didn’t want to force anything between them and Daryl seemed a tad nervous.

 

 _“Cool your jets, fool,”_ Sasha whispered to herself as she checked the water to see if it was warm enough yet. _“He’s shy and he’s probably worried about the affect intimacy would have on me after what Oscar tried to do. If it happens, it happens,”_ she said resolving herself to being patient.

 

After a while, she heard a light knock on the door. “Times up darlin’.”

 

“Okay,” she called back and quickly shut off the shower.

 

Daryl hadn’t wanted to make her get out, but she was right. Five minutes would have to do, for the both of them. They didn’t want to use all of their juice and they needed to conserve water. He made a mental note to look for someplace they could possibly refill their water tank while kicking himself for not thinking about that when they were at the bus station.

 

While he was thinking about how stupid he was, Sasha made her appearance. She had on her small white t-shirt, under which Daryl could see there was no bra, her small prison shorts, and she’d unpinned her hair - and she didn’t do that shit often. It was full and slightly curly, and all Daryl wanted to do was bury his face in it.

 

Sasha noticed his reaction and was pleased. Sure, she’d decided not to force anything, but she wanted him to know what he was missing.

 

“Your turn,” she said softly as she walked over to him. “I saved you some hot water.”

 

“Th...thanks,” he said as he grabbed his own extra clothes and bolted into the bathroom.

 

Sasha looked around and found the food they’d packed to come out on this run. It wasn’t much, but at least they wouldn’t be hungry. They had a plastic container of peanut butter, four cans of sardines in oil, a box of saltine crackers and Cheez-it crackers, lots of water, deer meat that Daryl killed, cleaned and cooked himself (he knew Sasha did not enjoy squirrel meat), some pecans and some sugar cookies Carol made and packed up for them. All in all, it wasn’t a bad spread.

 

By the time Daryl had finished with his five-minute shower, Sasha had their dinner laid out waiting for him.

 

“You hungry?” she asked.

 

“Starving.”

 

They ate in silence, only the occasional smacking of lips or slurping of water, but it was comfortable. After they finished, Daryl went back outside to shut down the generator. It was now fully dark outside making it dark inside. Sasha was working at putting away what remained of their dinner when Daryl reached into one of the cabinets in the RV and pulled out a wind-up camping lantern. He used it when he stood watch in the guard tower at the prison but figured it would be useful here. As he began to turn the small crank, the low light shined. It wasn’t bright enough to bring any attention to them from the outside but was just bright enough that they could see each other.

 

“You do think of everything,” Sasha said beaming at Daryl again, and again, just like always, that smile she directed at him made him falter a little.

 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Daryl said as the low light slowly revealed her face.

 

He surprised himself. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

 

This time it was Sasha’s turn to drop her eyes and stare at her feet.

 

“Thank you Daryl,” she said quietly.

 

Daryl placed the low-light lantern on the floor in front of the small couch inside the RV.

 

“Would you come and sit down with me?” Daryl asked her a bit timidly.

 

She didn’t answer verbally, just walked over and sat next to him. He turned toward her and when she saw him do this, she did the same.

 

“I, um, shit… I like you Sasha,” Daryl said.

 

“I know you do. I like you too.”

 

He was impressed with her lack of stammering and resolved to stop that shit right then.

 

“I had a fucked up childhood Lil’ Bit and it turned me into a fucked up adult.”

 

Sasha opened her mouth to disagree with him, but he shushed her. She smiled knowing if that had been anybody else they would have gotten a nice, smooth, cursing out. But, Daryl needed to talk and as that in itself was a rarity so, she shushed.

 

“My father was the worst kind of asshole. He beat the shit out of us. My mom, Merle and me. We were his constant fucking victims. My mother found a way to get out of it though. She fell asleep with a lit cigarette in her hand and burned our house down. She burned with it.”

 

“Oh Daryl, I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Daryl said softly. “She was a drug addict, but she still loved me and Merle, if that makes any sense.”

 

Sasha didn’t say anything, she just nodded her head. Yes, it made sense to her.

 

“She used to give me books because I loved to read. I’d read anything I could get my hands on, but I had to hide ‘em ‘cause if my father would have found ‘em, me and my mom would have gotten a well-whipped ass. After she died, I wanted to throw them away. I felt like she’d left me, abandoned me and left me at the mercy of her husband. Fortunately, I still had Merle, for a little while anyway.”

 

Daryl could see the question in Sasha’s eyes and appreciated the fact that she was trying not to interrupt his story.

 

“Merle was in and out of juvenile, jail, and any other place he could go so he didn’t have to be home. Then, when I was ten, he left and joined the Army. I was my father’s only target after that and he reminded me of that fact every chance he got.”

 

Sasha, still not saying anything, reached for Daryl’s hand. Instead of clutching at her like someone trying to keep a baby bird from flying away, he looked down at their intertwined fingers and rubbed the back of her hand gently.

 

“He just couldn’t take it anymore. Especially after…” and Daryl proceeded to tell her the horrible story that had been on his mind all day. The day he lost virginity to a prostitute.

 

He couldn’t look at her as he told her. He was so afraid he’d see disgust in her eyes. However, he kept talking, needing to get it out.

 

“After that, my Dad sort of left me alone. He still kicked my ass whenever he got the notion, but it seemed like he didn’t get that notion as often as he used to.”

 

Now, he looked up at her and found that she was barely holding back tears.

 

“Of course Merle didn’t last very long in the military. He ended up getting a dishonorable discharge and was sent to prison for beating up a superior officer. When he got out, he came back for me and we both left, together that time, and we’d been together ever since, until the world went to shit.”

 

Now, Sasha thought she had a little better understanding of Daryl. Of course, he didn’t like being around people. He’d been having to stay small and quiet for most of his life in order to survive. Of course, it was gonna be hard for him to get close to her. He’d basically been abandoned by the people he loved the most and probably expected that of everyone he met. She had to admit though, his role in the prison, and the way people looked up to him (he was Rick’s right hand and almost just as much a leader as he was) seemed to have changed him a bit. He was trying, but being a part of a family was something almost foreign to Daryl. She was more determined than ever now to help him.

 

Daryl wiped tears that had finally fallen, from her face.

 

“I’m so sorry that happened to you Daryl, and I swear to God, I wish your fucking father was still alive so I could kill his ass for you,” Sasha said harshly.

 

Daryl smiled at her. “Well, thanks Lil’ Bit, but he’s long dead and believe me, even with the world a steaming pile of shit now, it’s much better off without him in it.”

 

Sasha reached for Daryl and gently wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled herself into his lap and kissed him lightly on his lips. He didn’t kiss back this time.

 

“Sasha, the only women I’ve ever been with were prostitutes, hookers,” he said softly. He was ashamed to have to tell her that. “I don’t know how to…”

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll show you, but only if you want to. We don’t have to do anything if you’re not comfortable with me.”

 

“It’s not that. I do want to. I can’t ever remember being more comfortable with anyone else in my whole miserable life, and...I want to be with you, _that_ way, so bad, I just don’t want to hurt you. With them, it was always, _just get in and get out_ quickly so they could move on to the next, but, you’re special to me. I just...I don’t want you to regret being with me because of my past.”

 

“I’d never hold your past against you, Daryl,” Sasha said, raising his head up and forcing him to into her eyes. “You’re special to me too, you know that? And, even though it’s basically the same act, it’s the feelings we have for each other that will make our time together precious. It’ll be miles away from our other times with other people. Do you trust me?” she asked him.

 

“With my life, Lil’ Bit.”

 

Sasha smiled and kissed him again, and this time, he did kiss her back. Then, he could feel movement in **_“the thing”_ ** and was suddenly nervous. He’d always felt so fucking dirty. He’d only ever used **_“the thing”_ ** on dirty fucking women. Sasha wasn’t dirty and he didn’t want to make her dirty with his own filth.

 

Sasha could feel Daryl pulling back from her. She stopped kissing him and looked him in the eyes. He looked scared to death. She rubbed his face.

 

“It’s okay. We don’t have to until you are ready. I’ll wait for you Daryl,” she said gently. “Come on, let’s go lay down.”

 

Sasha picked herself up off of Daryl’s lap and saw his huge cock standing straight up (or trying to at least) under his prison scrubs. She didn’t draw attention to it, just grasped his hand and pulled him to his feet. She turned and led both of them to the back of the RV where the bed was.

 

He told her to get in first and asked her to take the side next to the wall. Sasha did, knowing he wanted to be closer to the door in case something happened. As she got on the bed, Daryl turned around and walked out. Sasha started to get a little disappointed but realized that if this is what he needed, then this is what he would get. Turned out, Daryl only wanted to get the lantern. He came back and got into the bed with Sasha, both of them above the covers as it was quite hot that night.

 

Daryl lay down and scooted up close to her back, spooning her.

 

“Is this okay?” he asked quietly.

 

Sasha grabbed his hand and brought it around so that it encircled her small waist and she was able to hold it.

 

“This is perfect,” she said.

 

Sometime in the night, Daryl, in his state of sleep, had separated himself from Sasha and was laying on his other side with his back to her. She woke up and turned slowly over, moving closer to him. Now she was spooning him. She began rubbing his back when she felt what seemed like ridges crisscrossing his skin. She knew immediately what they were. Once again, she wanted to fucking kill Daryl’s father.

 

She continued to rub his back softly so as not to wake him. “God baby, I’m so sorry,” she whispered and kissed the raised scar tissue through his thin t-shirt.

 

She did this softly as she could, but Daryl was already awake. He didn’t let on because he was so ashamed of the condition his back was in. He didn’t move. When she whispered again “I’m so sorry”, he couldn’t keep it together anymore. He felt like he was about to burst.

 

“The last gal that touched my back,” he said in a shaky voice, “screamed and hollered, ‘What the fuck is wrong with you?’” he said letting her know that he was awake. “I never took off my shirt in public anymore after that.”

 

She never stopped rubbing. In fact, she kissed his back again. Then she slowly raised his shirt, and he allowed it. She went over each raised mark with a soft kiss.

 

Daryl pulled away and turned over so that they were facing each other. His shirt was still raised so he went ahead and pulled it all the way off. Sasha noticed he had a few scars on his torso as well and went about her task of kissing each one of them.

 

Daryl lifted her face and lowered his, kissing her. When their tongues touched he moaned, just like last time, because this kiss was everything, just like the last time.

 

As they continued kissing, Sasha could feel Daryl tentatively reaching for the hem of her own t-shirt. She looked at him and nodded her head, letting him know that it was alright.

 

He slowly pulled her shirt up and she helped him to get it completely off by raising her arms. His hands shook as he reached for her breasts. Sasha arched her back slightly, once again letting him know that it was okay. Daryl was amazed at the feel of her. She was a perfect. He could feel her nipples harden under his palms and suddenly, desperately wanted to have them in his mouth.

 

He started to move his face toward her chest, realized what he was doing and stopped. He looked at Sasha questioningly.

 

“Just do what feels natural, okay. If you do something that I’m uncomfortable with or that I don’t like, I’ll tell you. The same goes for you okay? If I’m doing something that you don’t like, please tell me and I’ll stop.”

 

“I can’t imagine you doing anything to me that I’d be uncomfortable with,” Daryl said, giving her a small smile.

 

Sasha smiled back, but she knew better. Daryl had just basically told her he was raped at ten years old, with the rapist having his own father’s blessing.

 

“Okay, but still. I want this to be good for us. I want us to look back on our first time and be able to smile and blush and giggle at each other from the memory, so, if there is anything you don’t like baby, you have to tell me, ok,” Sasha said to him. She was firm, but not harsh.

 

“Okay,” Daryl answered and proceeded kiss Sasha’s chest until he got to his destination.

 

He licked around her perfect brown nipple, feeling it harden even more under his tongue, then slipped it into his mouth and sucked at her gently.

 

She moaned, he stopped.

 

“Don’t stop, please,” she whispered, trying her hardest _not_ to beg.

 

While Daryl was engrossed in Sasha’s chest, she slowly ran her hand down his torso and stopped at the waist of his prison scrubs. She ran her finger lightly across the skin just above the string which kept his pants up and waited. She was serious about them not doing anything the other was uncomfortable with and she knew that she needed to be absolutely sure with Daryl.

 

He kissed her in the space between her breasts and at the same time grasped her hand and moved it over his cock. Sasha knew then that he was still okay with what they were doing. She rubbed at him for a bit, happy that she wasn’t the only one that would be moaning tonight. When she went for the string so that she could untie it, he moved away slightly...so she wouldn’t have a problem with the knot there. Sasha made quick work of that knot and was able to push her hand inside his pants.

 

She wrapped her hand around his cock and found it leaking copious amounts of precum. She used it as she slowly stroked him, making him moan even more. Daryl pushed himself into her hand and planted a kiss on her lips, as he began to rock his hips back and forth. If they kept this up, Daryl knew he wouldn’t last too long.

 

“Sasha,” he moaned into her ear making her shudder and grip his cock a little tighter.

 

“Jesus...Um. If you keep going, I’m gonna make a mess in my pants,” he said managing a smile.

 

“We can’t have that,” Sasha said. “How about we take them off?”

 

Again, she didn’t want to rush him but fuck, she needed him.

 

Daryl nodded. “It’s been a really, really long time Lil’ Bit. I don’t know how much good I’m gonna be.”

 

“Oh, I think I can take care of that. Lay back,” she said gently.

 

Daryl did what she told him, curious as to what she was going to do to him. He wasn’t kidding when he said it had been a long time.

 

Sasha proceeded to straddle Daryl’s hips and bent over and kissed his lips. She moved lower and sucked his Adam’s apple. She moved lower and kissed each one of his shoulders, next moving down to his nipples.

 

Daryl had no fucking idea that his nipples were as sensitive as they were and he jerked when she sucked one into her mouth.

 

“Is this okay?” she asked looking up at him.

 

“Yeah, I ain’t never had anyone do that before is all. It kind of took me by surprise.”

 

“Just remember. If you don’t like it, tell me, okay?”

 

“I will...but, I like that,” he said sheepishly.

 

Sasha beamed at him. “Good,” she said as she went back to work on his sensitive nipples. She made herself a mental note _‘he likes that’_.

 

Soon, she was moving farther down his body, licking and giving gentle nips with her teeth on his muscular stomach. She could feel his cock, still trying it best to stand up, moving between her breasts. While she was licking at his belly, she used her arms to squeeze her tits together and trap his dick in between them. Then she moved back and forth on him, gently, allowing him to dry fuck her between her tits while she dipped her tongue in and out his belly button.

 

After a few seconds, Sasha could tell Daryl was almost at the edge so she pulled back a little and pulled his pants down. His cock slapped against his belly, leaving a trail of precum after it was released from the confines of his pants. She got his pants all the way off and made her way back to his belly. She licked the left over precum and then, to his utter shock, slipped the head of his cock in mouth.

 

“Oh god, Sasha, what are you doing?” he asked, hoping she would tell him but praying she wouldn’t stop.

 

“You never had someone do this for you?” she asked him while she licked at the oozing clear liquid from his tip.

 

He shook his head ‘no’.

 

“Well, remember the rule,” she said.

 

“If I don’t like it, say so,” Daryl answered with a slightly quivering voice.

 

“That’s right baby. Now, just relax and let me take care of you,” Sasha said gently.

 

Sasha opened Daryl’s thighs slightly so she had better access to him. She gently grabbed the base of his cock and lowered her mouth on him again. This time, she sucked on him and used her tongue to swirl around the head of his cock at the same time. She listened and could hear him babbling, but he wasn’t asking her to stop. She lowered her head in order to get more of his cock in her mouth, already knowing she’d never get the whole thing in, but she was certainly going to give it the old college try. When she felt his cock touch the very back of her throat, she moaned, sending a vibration to his cock that made him jerk a little. She had her hand firmly planted on the base of his cock still, so that jerk didn’t send his cock further down her throat. She started to move her head up and down, using her saliva and his precum to help make him nice and slippery. As she moved faster and faster, she was getting wet listening to the slurping and smacking noises she was making as she sucked his dick.

 

He started moaning her name and grunting as she added the movement of her hand sliding up and down his shaft. It was driving Daryl crazy. The sucking at the tip of his cock was as light as a feather, accompanied by the hard jacking of the bottom. He couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Sasha! Baby girl, I’m gonna come,” he shouted, as he had a brief passing thought that she may not want his gunk in her mouth.

 

But Sasha only started sucking harder, in tandem with her hand movement and finally, Daryl burst into her mouth with a groan as he coated her tongue with his come. And she swallowed every drop of him. Daryl felt like he was gonna pass out and probably would have if he wasn’t already laying down. He put his forearm over his eyes and tried to relax his breathing. It was a little hard with Sasha still licking at him, but he thought he’d be able to cope.

 

When she finally let him go, he found that his dick was still as hard as a rock. He looked down at himself, amazed and then looked at Sasha like she a professor of Cock Sucking 101.

 

“Did you like that?” she asked smiling at him.

 

“God yes,” was all he could say.

 

She giggled at him and lay down next to him.

 

“You wanna do some more?” she asked.

 

“God yes,” he said again.

 

This time Sasha lay on her back while Daryl gently pulled her shorts down. He desperately wanted to do to her what she had done to him, but he had no clue where to start or what to do. He was so embarrassed.

 

“Sasha, honey...I want to um, return the favor, but…”

 

“You’ve never done it before?” she asked him gently.

 

She could tell he was ashamed at not knowing what to do. She wanted to reassure him.

 

“We don’t have to. It’s okay,” she said smiling at him.

 

“But, I want to,” he said softly.

 

With Sasha on her back, he pried her thighs wide open and stared down at her. She was fucking amazing. He saw he small clit poking out of its hood and rubbed it gently, back and forth. Her hips started moving and he looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed, but he could tell she was enjoying what he was doing. He bent down, nervous, but still determined to make her feel as good as she made him and licked her slit. She was soaking wet.

 

“Daryl,” she moaned quietly.

 

He could tell it was a “this feels good” moan and not a “stop what you’re doing” moan, so...he didn’t stop.

 

He licked her some more and was pleased when she moaned louder. He captured her clit between his lips and used his tongue to flick it back and forth. That’s when her hands went into his hair. She was very gently pushing his face into her pussy and he was totally on board with that. He licked her slit, and then flicked at her clit. When he slipped his middle finger into her pussy and sucked her clit with a little more force, she came all over his face and hands.

 

He could feel her coming down from her climax, so he removed his finger and licked her gently a few more times before he sat up on his knees, still between her legs.

 

He was so hard right then, he felt like a light breeze would send his jizz all over the fucking room. But, she had come, right? He was sure it was over for the night.

 

“Was that good?” he asked her. He thought he already knew the answer, but it seemed like a good idea to ask anyway, just in case.

 

“That was awesome!” she said happily. “You tricked me,” she said teasing him.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You said you didn’t know how to do it. That was fucking perfect,” she said, giggling.

 

“I just did what you told me. You said to do what felt natural.”

 

“Good job baby. You ready for more?”

 

“You wanna keep going? I thought after you…um, came, that we were finished.”

 

“Only if either of us doesn't want to keep going. I do if you want to.”

 

“I do,” Daryl said.

 

He stayed where he was, however, on his knees in between Sasha’s opened thighs. She reached up for him, and he lay on top of her as she wrapped him in her arms.

 

“You sure, you don’t wanna stop? I’ll be okay if you do,” Daryl said.

 

Sasha kissed him and began moving her hips under his. Her pussy was wet and slippery making his cock move back and forth, rubbing over her clit. Daryl reached down and grasped himself, preparing to enter her. He looked at her one last time to make sure and she nodded at him, letting him know she was still okay.

 

He rubbed the tip of his cock up and down her slick center a few times and then stopped at her opening. Gently, he pushed himself inside, inch by torturous inch as they kissed. Sasha raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist, giving him the open access he needed to bottom out. Once he was all the way in, Daryl found that he had to stop for a second.

 

“You ok?” Sasha asked him after he’d stopped moving.

 

“Yeah, just...just give me a second,” he said, chuckling low in his throat.

 

He couldn’t believe he was actually having fun. Sex before had always seemed like a fucking chore, but with Sasha, he was smiling and giggling and doing the type of shit that he just didn’t do. He was fucking overjoyed. He felt it only fair to tell the person that made him feel this way.

 

“You make me happy Sasha. I hadn’t been in a long fucking time, but you make me happy.”

 

Daryl was horrified when he felt the back of his eyes start to burn. The last thing he wanted to do was cry while he was on top of her, and somehow he figured out a way to suck it up and his tears never fell.

 

“I’m glad Daryl. I’m glad I make you happy. You got me over here smiling all hard, making _my_ cheeks hurt too. I feel like we’re right together. I feel right with you babe.”

 

Daryl’s heart was beating so hard at her words. He made a decision right then and there to never disappoint her.

 

He lowered his head and kissed her lips softly as he began to move in and out of her tightness. Sasha rubbed his back, and he found that he didn’t even care that she was feeling his shame. He just didn’t care.

 

When Sasha came, it was a powerful, warm feeling that went from her core and traveled all over her body. She pussy tightened on Daryl as she came and she could feel him as he was brought over the edge as well.

 

Daryl called out Sasha’s name softly in her ear as he released, and all was right in their little world.

  
  
  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

 

**In the woods**

 

Oscar stumbled around in the woods, half blind, beaten, and in an immense amount of pain. He wanted to die, but he couldn’t. He fucking refused. He had people to kill, starting with that bitch Sasha. No...no, not starting with her. He’d start with that other bitch Daryl. Then Tyreese. Then Rick. And THEN he’d get Sasha. First, she and he would finish what they started and when he was done, she would beg him for death. He needed to get out of the fucking woods first. He needed to heal. He needed to plan.

 

He’d been walking for a full day, and to his surprise, he’d only fallen down once. It took every fiber of his being to get back up again, but once he could feel the hatred for the cunts that had done this to him boiling up inside him, he found it wasn’t as hard as it seemed. Pure venom and his need for revenge fueled him. It fed him because he felt no hunger. It energized him because he did not feel tired. Hell, it even kept the fucking walkers away because he hadn’t seen **one** since he’d been cast out here.

 

His hatred found him shelter. A small leaning shack with a door, but no windows stood in the middle of a clearing and practically calling his name. He walked over to one of the broken windows, not even attempting to be quiet. He didn’t have to. Hatred would protect him. He used his good eye to look in and saw nothing but a room with a couch older than God and a wood burning stove that looked like it had been made when Jesus was a boy. He didn’t care. He went in, closing the door behind him and lay on the flea and tick ridden couch. He was asleep before his head hit the cushions.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

**Woodbury**

 

Andrea thought she wanted to die. She’d even attempted to kill herself, but couldn’t make herself slice through the veins that lay just under the thin skin at the inside of her wrists. She’d come close a few times since she’d been back with the Governor, but she Just Couldn’t Do it.

 

“I should never have said those horrible things about Michonne’s kid,” she whispered to the moaning thing in the cage next to the bed she was currently chained to by her neck and one ankle.

 

“What in the fuck was I thinking?” she asked it a little louder. “Merle told me Philip was insane and I didn’t listen! I didn’t listen! My God, who am I going to get out of this?”

 

The Governor was gone at the moment, so it was okay to talk. She’d be forced into silence once he returned. Andrea learned fairly quickly that when the Governor said “shut the fuck up” he meant that shit. His boot print from that lesson is _still_ stamped across her tits.

 

The chains were long enough for her to get out of the bed and walk to the bathroom, but sitting on the toilet always put a huge strain on her neck. She had to take a shit bent in half, trying to provide the chain with a little bit of slack so that she didn’t choke to death.

 

Andrea sat up in bed and looked over the new bruises on the parts of her body she could see. She was totally naked all the time now as Philip said he didn’t have time to “undress” her when he wanted sex. He wanted to fuck _when_ he wanted to fuck, no delays.

 

She couldn’t see her back and ass, but the dull throbbing pain present there told her that she had fresh bruises there too.

 

“And then I left the fucking gate open! What if one of _you,”_ Andrea continued, still addressing Dead Penny, “got in there and hurt Rick’s baby?”

 

“Jesus Christ, please,” Andrea said through fresh tears, “don’t let anything happen to that little girl. Please! If it does… he and that bitch Michonne will bond even more and I’ll never be able to win him over!!”

 

Andrea also thought she was pretty fucking stupid. If she’d just pumped her brakes a bit, used finesse instead of trying brutishness, she would still be at that fucking prison now. _That_ was another lesson she’d learned from the Governor, however.

 

She lay down quickly when she heard the front door open and close.

 

“ _Honey, I’m home_ ,” Philip called out in a mocking sing-song voice, like some sadistic version of Ward Cleaver.

 

Andrea slowly smiled, making sure to keep her lips closed in order to hide her two broken teeth. Philip hated looking at that, even though he was the one to break them. She just smiled, and when he walked into the room she was imprisoned in, she slowly opened her legs, presenting herself to him. She was as dry as the fucking Mojave Desert, but Philip never cared about that. And slowly, Andrea began to stop caring herself.


End file.
